Your Guardian Angel
by Nataliemarie1389
Summary: Hermione is an abusive relationship and doesn't know how to get out. She believes that she has nothing left her this world, so she decides to end her life. As she is in the process of going through with it someone from her past interupts her.
1. Chapter 1

Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Only Lucas.

Chapter 1: Broken Wing

_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come loving up to her_

_Give a little, then take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down _

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

"_you're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said. "Only angel know how to fly"_

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly _

It was happening again. He was beating her. Hitting her anywhere that he could, his goal was to turn her black and blue. The bruises were as dark as the night sky without the moon or stars.

It had started happening a couple months ago. Lucas would come home from work, eat his dinner then indulge in firewhiskey. He would drink enough to get him so drunk that he remembers none of what happens in the night.

Hermione feared the nights. She feared the moment that he would come home every night. She was never sure how bad the beatings would be that night. She took it all in stride though. Every night he would beat her. Causing ribs, arms and legs to break or bruise.

After he was done and passed out from to much drink and such a hard day at work she would pick her beaten body and go to the bathroom where she proceeded to heal the broken bones and heal as many bruises as she could. What she couldn't heal she concealed.

You would think that being who she was she would have left that relationship when the beating started, but no, she was afraid because she tired to leave once before and he found out.

That night was one she never wanted to relive again.

_She planned on leaving before he got home. She didn't want any confrontation. All she planned to do was leave and getting her head in order. She packed a few bags and already made arrangements to stay with her parents for a few weeks. _

_Her plans went to hell when he came walking through the door earlier then normal. _

"_Where do you think that you are going?" He asked._

"_I am going to go stay with my parents for a few weeks." Hermione said._

"_When did you decide this?" He asked. _

"_I decided the other night because I haven't seen my parents in a while." Hermione told him. _

_She was just heading to the door when she felt him yank her back by her hair. She went flying and hit the floor with a loud thud._

_Hermione looked up at him in shock. Apparently that look gave him more reason to hit her again._

_His fist landed in the center of her face breaking her nose. _

_Blood went everywhere. After the hit to the nose he just kept going and hit her in the stomach repeatedly. Then he grabbed her arm and bent it backwards hard enough to snap it. _

"_That will make you think twice before trying to leave me again do you understand?" He asked._

"_Yes." Hermione cried. _

"_I am all you have. No one could ever love you. I don't even love you. I just keep you around because I would hate to see you out there all alone forever. Your friends don't even come to see you anymore. No one care about you." He yelled. _

_He walked away from her to go take a shower. He didn't like having blood on his hands. _

_Hermione sat there crying for a while then picked herself up off the ground and went to the bathroom. She made sure that he wasn't in there before going in to clean herself up. _

It took her at least a week to recover from that day. It wasn't the physical abuse that took so long to recover from. It was what he said. It became apparent that no one else cared. They never came over or owled her anymore. She realized that she didn't get much time talking to her parents anymore either. They never called at all and when she called them they were always busy or wanted to know how Lucas was doing.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so lost and needed to find herself.

As Hermione sat there cooking dinner she contemplated her life after Hogwarts. She started work at an office as a secretary at the Ministry of Magic and enjoyed her work. Three months after she had been working there she was promoted. She had her own office, but she gave it all up for Lucas.

They had met at the Ministry. She had just gone on break when they ran into each other. He was an Auror.

They hit it off from hello and started dating. They moved in with each other after three months of dating.

Harry, Ginny and Ron at first weren't sure about him. Then they got to now him and loved him. The group of them were always going to Qudditch games. Her parents were always inviting them to come over for dinner. Everyone loved him and so did she.

She thought that he was the one and that they would be happy and get married. Then he started drinking. At first he was just always moody while he drank then he started yelling obstinacies at her. After a month of all of that, the abuse started.

Hermione took the beatings every night and would heal all the wounds herself. She would just go on with her life like nothing ever happened.

Around six Lucas came walking in. He had a scowl on his face which meant that he didn't have a good day at work. Tonight was going to be bad. He was already drinking with dinner.

She was in for one hell of a night.

When Lucas finished eating she started cleaning up. Just as she grabbed his plate to take it to the kitchen he hit her square in the jaw. It proceeded from there and just kept getting worse. By the time he was finished abusing her she had two black eyes, swollen lip, broken finger and a fractured foot.

While she was in the bathroom cleaning up she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't understand how things could have gotten so bad. She couldn't do this anymore, but she couldn't just get up and leave. She tried that once before. It didn't end well. There was only one way out but she didn't know if she could take that route.

Hermione then looked at herself again. This was no way to live. There was only one way to get out of here without him trying to come find her.

She started making the plans in her head. She was just going to act as if nothing was going to change.

Hermione was going to get up like she always did every morning and make breakfast for Lucas. Then get dressed and go see her friends. She wanted to see them one last time. She planned on having lunch with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Then after that she was going to go see her parents.

After that was done she was going to go through with it.

Hermione had forgotten how much fun she had with her friends. Even though they didn't include her much these days they still made her laugh. She hoped they all would have a happy life. They wouldn't even know she was gone.

They hadn't seemed to mind that she was never around anymore. So nothing would change for them. They only wanted her around when they needed help. Still to this day, even after they had left Hogwarts.

When she got to her parents house they weren't there. She told them that she was going to be coming by but they didn't seem to remember. She left them a note saying that she loved them.

They would not know what had happened until after it was all over.

As she walked past the park she noticed the happy couples with their families. That's all she ever wanted now she wouldn't have that. No matter what she was never going to have that.

Hermione had found the place she was going to do it. She wanted to make sure someone found her. She had taken Lucas knife that his father gave him.

Hermione took the elevator to the very top then took the access stairs to the roof. She looked at the view. How she would miss the beautiful site of London, especially Wizarding London.

She took the knife out of her pocket and was just putting it to her wrist when she heard the door open and someone whisper.

"Granger?" He said.

Lucas came walking in the door looking forward to good warm home cooked meal. Usually when he came through the door the delicious odor of food would hit his nose, but not tonight. There was nothing, no smell or noise indicating that dinner was being prepared.

He went walking to the kitchen but found it empty. Then he proceeded to the bedroom.

"Hermione where in the bloody hell are you and why isn't dinner ready?" He bellowed.

He walked into their room and saw the open window and the curtain blowing in the wind. Then he looked to the bed and saw a piece of paper. It was a note from Hermione.

This is my first story so please be nice but please tell me what you think and what i can fix or errors. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Never Too Late

Never Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Only Lucas.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late _

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try _

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around _

'_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Well so far the day was just glorious. He lost one of his biggest clients because of his incompetent secretary. He should fire her but then he would have to find replacement and that was hard to do.

No one ever measured up to being good enough for him. They all always had or did something wrong.

The one now didn't inform him of a meeting that the Bulgarian Qudditch Team owner had set up yesterday.

Since he wasn't informed of that he chose to take a day off from work to attend to some personal business.

He came in this morning and finds out that Viktor Krum has decided to take his business else were. He doesn't think that his team is important to Malfoy Enterprises.

Draco spent two hours trying to convince him that they were the most important to him and that he would do anything to make it up to him. He offered to buy the team new brooms, robes, and balls. Nothing he did worked though. He lost his client.

After that ordeal he chose to get some air and clear his head to see if he could think of any new ways to win back Krum's business. He told Constance to take messages from anyone who called.

When he got to the roof he spotted a woman on the edge of the building. She was looked familiar. Where had he seen her before?

Then he spotted the knife she was holding in her left hand. It was up against her wrist starting to make a cut.

It dawned on him who this woman was.

"Granger?" He said.

Hermione looked at him in shock. Where the hell had he came from. He would be the one to ruin this for her. It was supposed to be peaceful.

"Go away Malfoy this doesn't concern you." She said irritably.

"How doesn't it concern me? You're trying to kill yourself if I am correct on my building. You know the place that I run my business?" He said.

"It should be a victory for you then. You get to see me die. Isn't that what you have wanted most since our second year at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"That was then because I always had to see you. As far as I am concerned you don't exist." Draco said.

"Well then if I don't exist then it won't matter if I kill myself here or somewhere else." Hermione whispered.

"On the contrary Granger it does matter. In fact in matters a great deal. Nothing in life is worth killing yourself for. Plus, if you are dead then I would not get the satisfaction of knowing that when my kids go to Hogwarts they won't have yours to pick on." He said.

What the hell was he going to do? He had seen what happens when someone kills themselves. No one deserves to lose someone to their own hand. He had to stop her with any means necessary.

"Come on Granger. Your life can't be bad enough to kill yourself. Think of your family and friends. Don't you think that they will blame themselves?" Draco asked.

"They wouldn't care. They never cared. They only kept me around because I was the brain. They just needed me to pass classes. My family doesn't care either. I already don't exist to them." She muttered.

Interesting Draco thought. What's been happening in her life since that graduated? He would have thought that the Trio would always be together.

"Granger what happened to make you believe these things?" Draco asked.

"Why do you even care Malfoy?" Hermione screamed.

"Because I know what it's like living with the pain of someone killing themselves. No matter what the circumstances were at the time I always blame myself for not doing more. I feel that I didn't love her enough that I didn't spend enough time with her. Killing yourself is actually selfish. It's the easy way out of life. I never expected you of all people to take the easy way out of life." Draco said.

She couldn't believe that he had said that. She never did anything the easy way. He thought that killing yourself was easy? It takes a lot of courage to be able to do something as serious as that.

"I have nothing to even live for. I have no one to live for. I am just a burden on those around me." She said.

"What do you mean Granger? There is always a reason to live. If you say that you have no one to live for then live for yourself Granger. If you give up then you're showing a weakness. You're giving into them. You're showing that you need them when even I know that you're strong and can survive." He said.

He had no idea where that came from.

She looked at him in shock. Why was he really being so nice to her? Was this some kind of trick? Or did he generally care if she killed herself?

"Granger it's about to rain so why don't we finish this conversation somewhere else? Like my office? At least it will be dry and warm in there." Draco suggested.

"I can't." Hermione faintly whispered.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Because of all the things I already told you. You just don't understand what its like. I mean I thought that all these people loved me. I thought that they cared but they don't. I am nothing. My whole like has been a lie." She cried.

"Then start a new life. Move somewhere else. Somewhere that you have always wanted to go and where they can't find you. Become someone else. Make something out of your life for yourself. It not too late it's never too late. Come on Granger, come down from there." Draco said as he offered his hand to her.

It started raining at that moment. It wasn't a light rain either, no it had to be pouring.

Malfoy had a point. She could move away, change her name and become someone else. Find people who actually care for her. She could go to the one place she always wanted to. Ireland. Who would have thought that her old enemy would be the one to make her realize that her life wasn't worthless?

Just as she was reaching for his hand her foot slipped on the wet ledge. She started panicking when she started falling back.

'Well isn't that just grand just when I make up my mind not to kill myself I am going to end up falling to my death' Hermione thought.

Just when she thought she was going to die she felt arms wrap around her and bring her down from the ledge.

Hermione was clinging to Draco as if he were her life force. She never realized that he was so strong. Qudditch really did help him out in school.

She looked into his eyes and never realized how grey they were. Who would have thought that he could actually have an attractive feature?

"You all right?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She said.

"Why don't we go into my office. You can stay until the rain lets up. I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to apparate at the moment." Draco suggested.

"Alright." Hermione agreed.

When they were walking to his office she noticed that her arm was throbbing a little. She looked down and saw the blood running from a cut she must have made while she was falling. It didn't look to deep but she was going to need a rag to put pressure on it. She didn't want to mention it to Malfoy though so she just was using her sleeve on her jacket.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir?" A high pitched voice said.

"Yes Constance?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Zabini is on the phone for you." Constance told him.

"Tell him that I will call him back later that I am in an important meeting." Draco said.

She was giving him a blank stare as if she didn't understand.

"Oh shit shake. Give me the bloody phone and I will tell him myself." He said irritably.

"Blaise?" Draco said into the phone.

"Hello Draco. Good of you to finally pick up the phone. I have been sitting here for a half hour. What took so long?" Blaise asked.

"Apparently when I tell my secretary that I am going to leave the office and take messages that means to put people on hold. I am sorry about that but I have some company here that I need to take care of some business with. I will call you back later." Draco said.

"Company? Well don't let me interrupt." Blaise said.

"It's not like that Blaise. I have a meeting with Granger." Draco said.

"Granger? Well isn't that a shock. Then I will let you go and continue on with your important meeting." Blaise said.

"I will call you when I am done." Draco told him.

He hung up the phone then asked Constance for any other messages that could have came while he was on the roof. She told him that there weren't any but who would really know? He really needed to find a new secretary.

"Hold all my calls. Tell them to call back later or tomorrow." Draco told her.

When they walked into the office he went to the desk and walked around it to sit in the big luxurious leather chair. When he sat down he sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Today has been one hell of a day. Have a seat Granger." Draco said.

Hermione did as he said only because she was extremely exhausted. She had had a very tiring day.

"Thank you Malfoy for saving my life more than once. I owe you one." Hermione said.

He looked at her in shock. Not only was she thanking him but she said she owed him one. What exactly did she mean by that?

"Your welcome. What do you mean you owe me?" He asked.

"You save my life I owe you something in return. Any time that you need a favor done just ask and it shall be done without complaint. I owe you more than one favor though." Hermione said.

"Granger you owe me nothing. I wasn't going to sit by and watch you kill yourself. Even I'm not that cruel." Draco said.

"I know that, at least now and you can tell me that I owe you nothing but I will find a way to repay you." She said.

The rain was letting up so she figured that she could start making her way home. She had to face the music sometime. She planned to stand strong this time and tell Lucas that it was over that she was leaving him and not coming back.

"The rain is letting up I should go home." She said as she was getting up to leave.

"Granger one more thing if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. I know that we have never been close but still I am here if you need help. Here's my office number or you can just owl me. I mean it if you need anything at all." Draco said.

She couldn't believe that he was being so nice and so willing to help her. She felt that maybe she had made a new friend.

"Why don't you take my car. It will be a lot easier then trying to floo or apparate in your current condition." Draco offered.

"Thank you again." Hermione said.

What had gotten into him. He was never that nice to people. He liked to contain some of his evilness that he had in school. He really needs to stop working so much. That's what was wrong to many long hours at the office. He was going to finish up here then go home and sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day.

On the ride home Hermione contemplated how she was going to tell Lucas she was leaving him. She was afraid but she couldn't live this way anymore. She couldn't live in fear anymore.

She was hoping that he wasn't going to be home yet. That he had to work late like most nights. She was going to pack up her things using magic because it was a lot quicker then she would leave him a long note explaining everything. She also planned to send notes to her family and friends.

Just as she was putting the key in the door it flew open.

There she stood face to face with Lucas and he looked livid.

For almost every chapter there is a song that goes with it. The chapter titles are the name of the song. Can anyone guess who sings Broken Wing from the first chapter and Never Too late from this chapter?

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Habit

Breaking the Habit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright _

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight _

_Clutching my cure _

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more _

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again _

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright so, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight _

He was holding the letter she had left behind for him. It looked like he had read it more than once.

"What was the meaning of this?" he asked.

"It was nothing. I didn't go through with it. It was a slip of the moment." Hermione said.

She just walked through the door and shut the door when he smacked her face. All she did was look at him as if nothing happened.

"I am sorry that your dinner isn't ready I will go make it right now." Hermione told him.

For some reason he didn't seem to like that idea at all. He showed her that by grabbing her arm and twisting it back until it snapped.

Hermione cried out in pain. Out of everything that he ever did to her breaking her arms were the worst.

"I don't want any dinner now. I am just going to go out." Lucas told her.

Good if he was going out then she would have time to get out of there. She wasn't going to have to deal with him fighting her all the way out the door.

"But before I go out I think I need to teach you a lesson for not having my dinner ready when I get home and for leaving me that letter." Lucas told her.

She was in for it. She had the feeling that this time was going to be worse then last time. She couldn't keep doing this. She had to get out before he started again.

Hermione got up from where she fell after he broke her arm and ran for the door.

She didn't make it to the door. Lucas threw a glass vase at the back of her head. It shattered to pieces. Small shards embedded themselves into her head and neck. The impact made her go face first the ground. Tears were fiercely running down her face now.

When she had hit the ground she had broken her nose. Blood was going everywhere. She pulled her self off the ground and reached for the door again. He grabbed her from behind and threw her over the couch. She landed on the glass table breaking. The glass went into her arm, legs and stomach. The landing caused a few ribs to break. She was going to be in a lot of pain in the morning. She had to get out of there.

She could barley move. She needed help.

Help never came of course. Who would have thought to come save her from sweet innocent Lucas?

Hermione just laid there motionless in pain. She couldn't move. There was blood everywhere. She didn't even know from where it was coming from anymore. There were too many cuts to figure out which ones where worse.

Lucas seemed to have had enough because he walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

Now was going to be the one chance she had to get out. Forget all of her stuff she could come back and get it some other time or just replace everything. She wasn't just going to sit back and taking it anymore. She had to get out. She was going to break the habit.

She got up winching and moaning. She slowly started making her way to the door and noticed that she her left ankle was either really sprained or fractured. She had to try and ignore the pain. She made it to the door before she had to take a breath. One of her lungs must be punctured or bruised.

This was going to be extremely difficult. She needed help. There was no way she was going to make it to the hospital on her own. Since she lived in Wizarding London there weren't any cabs. The only way to get around was to walk, floo or apparate.

Hermione at least needed to make out of the building and out of sight incase Lucas came looking for her. She made it to the front of the building and walked to the ally way that was there. She checked her pockets to see if she still had her cell phone on her still.

Thank god it didn't fall out of her pocket during the fight. She pulled out the card Malfoy have given her and dialed his office number. When it kept ringing she thought that no one was going to answer.

On what had to be the 10th ring Malfoy answered. Weird wasn't his secretary supposed to answer that.

"Malfoy Enterprises, this is Mr. Malfoy speaking." Draco said.

"Malfoy….I need your help." Hermione muttered.

She was having trouble breathing. Her chest felt like it was collapsing in on her.

"Granger? You sound like you're out of breath. What do you need help with?" Draco asked.

He had just seen her a couple of hours ago what trouble couldn't have gotten into trouble already could she?

"I need to…….go to the hospital. I can't make it there on my own. Please, you're the only that I could call." Hermione muttered out.

She had attention now. What could have possibly happened for her to need to go to the hospital and why call him?

That was important was important was that she called him and need his help. He told her to do just that whenever.

"Where are you?" Draco asked.

"I am in the ally way by my apartment." Hermione told him.

She explained to him how to get there. Since he had never been there he had to walk since flooing would have caused a problem.

Draco ran the whole way there. She sounded like she couldn't breath and she sounded scared. Once he got to her apartment building he walked around to the ally way. At first he thought no one was there then he heard someone whimper.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Over here. I had to sit down. My ankle is killing me." Hermione said.

As she struggled to get up Draco walked towards her. He saw the mess she was in. There was blood all over her. She was holding her arm close to her side. There was what looked like glass shards everywhere on her clothes.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you Granger?" Malfoy asked as he went to help her stand.

"It's a long story. I will explain everything later but at this moment in time I would really appreciate it if you could take me to St. Mungos." Hermione said with difficulty.

Hermione looked on the verge of collapsing. Draco went up to her didn't even ask her he just picked her up and started carrying her. She didn't seem to mind at all. In fact she leaned her head on his shoulder.

At first he thought that she was just resting her head but then he noticed she wasn't breathing very well. She must have passed out. He went down the street then went into the first building he saw. People who were working stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"Where is the floo?" Draco asked.

"Up the stairs to the right. What happened to her?" A woman said.

Draco found the fireplace and flooed them to St. Mungos. It didn't take long at all to get some notice. The doctors took her into a room and shut the door in his face.

It seemed like it took forever for anyone to tell him what was going on. When he finally flagged one of the nurses down that was working on Hermione he asked her what was happening.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked.

"She is getting patched up and being given medication to help with the pain. She went through quite on ordeal. Do you know exactly what happened to her?" Patty asked.

"No that's how I found her. She called me about ten minutes ago asked me to help her. I got to her apartment and that's what she looked like. She passed out when I started walking to find somewhere to floo." Draco told her.

"Why didn't you just floo from her apartment?" Patty asked.

"She told me to find her in the ally near where she lived. I don't even know if that building is where she lived or not." Draco said.

"Ok then, that's a bit odd we will have to ask her what happened once she wakes up. Would you be able to fill out some paper work for me?" Patty asked

"I will fill out as much of it as I can. After I do that can I go in and see her?" Draco asked.

"Once the doctor is sure that there isn't anymore injuries yes you may." Patty told him.

Draco sat down in one of the waiting room chairs and started filling out the papers. It was much easier to do then he thought it would be. He knew more about her than he thought. Then again they did spend a lot of time in the same common room 7th year. He just didn't realize how much they did get to know each other.

Draco had changed a lot by the time 7th year came around. The war had ended the summer before. His father had died in the last battle and he didn't shed one tear or have any sorrow about that. He was actually relived. He had switched sides when he had started his 6th year. He didn't want the Dark Lord around anymore. He didn't believe that all muggles were bad. They weren't doing anything wrong to the world. They all lived in peace. After Snape killed Dumbledore for him he couldn't fight for the Dark Lord anymore. That summer he went to Harry and told him everything he knew. He became their informant. He was the one that killed his father that day.

When he was named Head Boy the next year he was surprised. He didn't think that it was possible for him after what he had done in the past. He actually liked the idea of having his own room. He knew that Hermione was going to be Head Girl there was never a doubt about that. He actually didn't mind that fact at all.

While he had been living at Grimmwauld Place he got to see a different side to her. He at first was his old rude self until she had saved his neck when they were attacked one night. He started needing help with training she was the only one willing to help. Her excuse was that even he didn't deserve to be defenseless against the Death Eaters.

They got to know each other through out the school year. They would help each other with homework when one of them didn't understand something. They split the Heads duties evenly. He actually started to like her that year. He started noticing how pretty she really was. He never realized how beautiful her eyes were. They were a rich honey brown. They would light up when she was really happy about getting an A on a paper. He also started realizing how well endued she was. Draco also started noticing how her hair flowed in the wind. How soft it looked. He never acted on it though. He wouldn't dare not with her being friends with Pothead and Weasel.

He rarely talked to her outside of the common room, but he was never rude or mean to her when passing in the hall or in the classroom. He only was that way to her two buffoons of friends.

"Mr. Malfoy you may go in and see her now." Patty said interrupting his trip down memory lane.

Draco handed her back the paperwork and walked into Hermione's room. She was awake now and looked much better then she had when he brought her in. Her arm was bandaged up as well as her foot. She still had cuts on her face and arms though. When that much damage is done to a person they only heal the worse wounds and your body has to heal the rest.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice but smiled when she looked at him.

"A whole hell of a lot better then before. Thank you for coming and getting me. I never would have made it here on my own." Hermione said.

"I gave you my number to call me if you ever needed anything remember? You don't need to thank me. I was happy to help." He said.

"I am surprised your still here. I know you must be busy with work. You didn't have to stick around." Hermione told him.

"You told me that you would tell me what happened later. Plus who would have filled out your information for the doctors for you. Don't give me that look I still remember things about you. I also wanted to make sure you were ok. I found you in a poor state their Granger." Draco said.

Hermione was shocked that he cared that much. She forgot how nice he could be.

"Well thank you. Really, you saved my life Draco." She told him.

"You know that's the second time today that I did that and you call me Draco every time." Draco told her.

"Well I owe you big time now don't I?" She asked.

"Yeah you do and you can start by telling me what is going on. I want to know what landed you in this position." Draco said.

Should she tell him? He had a right to know I mean after all he did save her more than once. She looked at him. For some reason she wanted to tell him. She knew deep down that he would see her side of it and actually care.

So she began her story of how she met Lucas and their relationship. She told him about how her family acted now. She told him about how her friends never came around, called or owled her anymore. She told him about how Lucas started abusing her. Hermione explained why she didn't leave him.

Draco sat there taking it all in. When Hermione told him about the abuse he got mad but he didn't show it because he was afraid that she would get scared if he did. He waited for her to finish before he commented.

"So why didn't you sneak away when he was at work one day?" Draco asked.

"Because I tried that one time and he came home early. It was one of the worse night I have ever had. He told me that I didn't matter. That no one cared at all. I believed him because of the way my friends and family are acting towards me. That's what caused me to be on the top of your building earlier." She muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped you." Draco told her.

"I planned on going home and packing my stuff up. It was still early so I thought that he wouldn't be home yet. He had been working late this whole week so I thought that I would have had time to pack my things and be out of there by the time he got back. I was wrong so very wrong. I don't know what I am going to do anymore." Hermione started crying.

Draco was watching her as she cried. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It made him realize that he was still attracted to her.

"Granger….Hermione I can help you. You aren't alone in all of this." Draco said.

"What can I do? I can't go back to that apartment. I actually just planned on buying all the things that I needed but I don't have that much money. Plus I don't want him to be able to find me so I planned on leaving England." Hermione told him.

"I can help you. I will help you get settled wherever you want to go. I will get you new clothes and anything else you will need." Draco said.

"I don't want to just take your money Draco. You have already done enough. I need to just find a job and save. I will just have to make sure that I find an apartment that is hard to find with lots of wards around it." She said.

Draco sat there for a few minutes and came up with an idea.

"Ok since you won't just take my money why don't you work for me? I mean I need a new secretary. I fired mine earlier. At least I know that if you work for me things will get done and will actually get my messages." Draco said.

Hermione sat there and thought about it for a minute. It was a good offer. I mean she would get a good steady paycheck. She would be able to afford a good apartment that would have protection around it. There also was the plus of having Draco around. He seemed to be the only one in her life that cared at the moment. He seemed to understand her.

"Ok. I will work for you. At least until I get enough saved up to leave here. When do I start?" Hermione asked.

"Fair enough. You can start Monday if you're going to be feeling up to it but first you need to get out of here and get a place to live. I will help you with that and it will just come out of you paycheck deal?" Draco asked.

"Deal. Do you think that there would be anyway to get my stuff out of Lucas's apartment? There are some photos and other things that I would like to get." Hermione said.

"How about we go do that tomorrow after you are released from here?" Draco asked.

"Sounds good to me. It will be a comfort knowing that you will be with me. I didn't want to go back there alone." She told him.

"No problem. Are you hungry at all because I am starving and I refuse to eat hospital food. It's disgusting." Draco said.

She smiled. He really did know how to make her cheer up. Odd she had forgotten how much they actually got along. It had been so long since they last saw and spoke to each other. It was actually graduation that was the last time.

"I am actually hungry and your right hospital food is dreadful. I never liked the stuff. I remember when I was younger and I was in the hospital. They made me eat this chicken soup but I have to tell you it didn't taste like chicken soup." She said.

"So what would you like? I will go pick it up and bring it back here." He said.

"Doesn't matter to me. You're paying so whatever you want." Hermione told him.

"Ok how about Chinese?" He asked

"Sounds good." She told him.

"What is your favorite?" Draco asked.

"Teriyaki chicken and steamed rice." Hermione told him.

"Ok so teriyaki chicken it is. I will be back in thirty minutes." Draco told her.

While he was gone Hermione went into the bathroom to clean up. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. He really had done a number on her this time hadn't he? She just realized that she hadn't called her parents or her friends to come get her. She called Draco. Funny how things change. She didn't know what was going to happen now that she had finally walked out on Lucas. Her friends would probably see his side of the story as would her parents. She was going to have a hell of a time coming up. At least she had a job now. It was also a plus that she seemed to be able to talk to Draco about anything. Maybe she would actually get to have a friend again.

When Hermione had gotten resettled into her bed Draco came walking back in with the food. The smell was so wonderful.

She hadn't had Chinese food in so long. She had to always cook dinner. Lucas never took her out or cooked for her.

They ate their food and had a pleasant conversation. They talked about school memories and talked about what she would be doing as his secretary. They talked about childhood memories.

"Well I guess I should head home and get some sleep. I expect that any minute now a nurse is going to come in here and tell me to get out. I will be back tomorrow so we can go get your things. Sleep well." Draco said.

"Thank you Draco for everything. It nice to not feel completely alone." Hermione said.

"No problem. Get some rest or I have a feeling you will be kept here longer. Good night." Draco said as he walked out the door.

Hermione lay down but had trouble going to sleep. She was worried about what was going to happen once Lucas realized that she wasn't going to be coming back. That she was gone for good. She was also worried about her family and friends. She didn't want to lose them but knew it was going to happen they just didn't want to see what was right in front of them. It was going to take her a long time before she really trusted anyone again, even Draco. Yeah she appreciated what he had done but she really didn't trust him totally yet. It was going to take time. It was going to take her a long time, probably years for her to date again. Hermione was in for one hell of a time coming.

Draco didn't go straight home after leaving the hospital. Instead he went to his office to use his computer. He wanted to look up information on Lucas. He wanted to know who the sick bastard was.

He found out that he had graduated two years before them and had been working for the Ministry for four years. He had two younger sisters. One worked for Flourish and Blotts then other was a barmaid at the Hogshead. His mother had died when he was young but from what it didn't say. His father died during the last battle. There was nothing here to indicate why he would beat anyone. He wanted more than anything to go and find the bastard and give him a taste of his own medicine but he didn't want to be arrested. Plus he knew Hermione wouldn't want him to do anything.

Draco turned off his computer and went home to get some sleep before he was to go pick Hermione up from the hospital. How funny your life can change in one day he thought. Life just took a new path.

Don't forget to tell me what band sings the song that is in the beginning of the story.

Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Faint

Faint

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters only Lucas.

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend what I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident_

_Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_No hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now _

Hermione had trouble falling asleep with all the worries she had to carry on her shoulders. She ended up having to tell a nurse she couldn't sleep and was given medicine. After that she slept peacefully through the night. There were no nightmares plaguing her dreams. It was a first in many years.

It was surprising but when Hermione woke up she actually felt refreshed, disregarding the fact that she still had bruises on her face.

Hermione got up from the bed and stretched her sore limbs. Her wrist was no longer broken but it still was sore. She headed to the bathroom to get changed into some clothes then realized the only clothes she had were the ones that she wore when she came in. There was no way she was going to put them back on with all the blood on them.

Hermione was just walking out of the bathroom to go ask one of the nurses if they had anything she could wear when Draco came walking in.

He was carrying a bag with him.

"Well at least you're looking better. Here I thought you could use some clothes. They should fit you look to be about the same size as my mother was." Draco said.

"Thank you. I was just about to ask the nurse for clothes." Hermione told him.

"Well once you're done changing we can get you checked out of here." Draco said.

"Sounds good, I will be out in a minute." Hermione told him.

Once Hermione was done changing she checked out and they left.

"So what do you want to do first? Look for an apartment, breakfast, or go get your things from his apartment?" Draco inquired.

"I think that we should go get my things. He should be at work and I don't want any confrontation today." Hermione said.

"Ok then lets go. After we get your things it would be good for you to eat." Draco said.

"Ok." Hermione answered.

They took Draco's car to the apartment. As they were getting closer Draco noticed Hermione was clenching her hands till they were white as snow. He reached over and grabbed her hands cautiously.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She took a minute to respond. She was shocked that he grabbed her hands.

"Yeah I am sure. I need to get my things; I at least need to get my books and pictures. I don't want to leave those in his hands. My clothes don't matter that much to me." Hermione said.

"Of course you wouldn't want to leave your books behind. You do know that you could replace those as well?" Draco chuckled.

"Well these books have meaning to them. I got some of them as gifts and others are extremely rare and old." Hermione defended.

"I bet you that anyone of those books you have I could find another one." Draco challenged.

"You're on. I will choose one of them and tell you the title to see if you can find another one exactly like it." Hermione said.

Draco just smiled. She would be shocked. He had just about every book anyone could imagine in his library at the manor. He would have to show her it one time. He was happy to see that she had stopped clenching her hands now. The conversation seemed to have lifted some of her worries away for the moment.

When they pulled up to the building he parked in front. He looked over at Hermione to see her reaction. She had gone pale.

"I could go in myself and get all of your stuff if you would like me to." Draco said.

"No I need to do this besides you don't know what to get." Hermione said.

"No offense Granger but I lived in the same room as you for a year I bet I could pick out all of your stuff in a heartbeat." Draco said with a grin. He loved getting her all worked up.

"That doesn't mean anything Malfoy. You never went into my bedroom, unless you went in there without my knowledge. Did you?" Hermione asked.

"If I did would I tell you?" Draco laughed out.

"True. Fine I don't care. I need to do this to try and get some closer. At least I want to know that I am not afraid of my past." Hermione said.

Draco got out of the car and walked around to her door and opened it. He was being so nice to her. She didn't understand why though but she wasn't going to question that at the moment. He was the only one that was helping her and believed her.

They walked to the elevator and went to the fourth floor. She took out her key and wand to get around the wards that Lucas had put up for her 'protection'.

Hermione hesitated a minute before walking in. She was praying that he wasn't going to be there like yesterday. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Plus she was afraid of what Lucas would do to Draco.

"I am going to go gather my clothes and books from the bedroom; could you get all of the pictures that around the living room and any books you may find lying around?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to put them in boxes?" Draco asked.

"Ummm……I don't think there are any boxes. Oh, wait hang on we can you my old school trunk. It's in the closet over there." Hermione said as she pointed to a door on Draco's right.

Draco went and got her old trunk out as she walked into the bedroom.

While Hermione was packing up her thing she started to shake. She was moving at a fast pass because she was afraid that Lucas would come home any minute. She thought about leaving a note but then thought that it was better if she didn't.

Draco finished way before Hermione did because he used magic to get all of her things into the trunk. It took Hermione at least 20 minutes to come out of the room. She was carrying nothing in her hands.

At Draco's questioning gaze Hermione smiled.

"Where is all of your stuff?" Draco asked.

"In my purse, we do posses magic you know? I shrunk all the suit cases and put it in here. If I didn't then all of my things might not have fit in the car." Hermione said.

"Good point. I got all of the pictures and the books that were out here sitting around. You ready to go?" Draco asked.

"More then ready, I have been on edge since we got here." Hermione said.

As they were walking out the door Hermione paused and looked back. She would never have to come back here again. She smiled and felt a great weight life off of her shoulders.

Once they had everything in the car and were on the road again Draco asked her where she wanted to go get a bit to eat.

"I was thinking that we could go to this café by the office. They have excellent coffee and pancakes." Draco said.

"Sound good to me and how do you even know what pancakes are? Most people in the Wizarding community wouldn't know what they are." Hermione mentioned.

"It's run by people who are obsessed with muggles." Draco told her.

When they got there Draco once again opened Hermione's door ad held out a hand to help her out of the car. Once they were seated Draco asked her where she wanted to look for an apartment.

"So where did you plan on living now?" Draco asked.

"I don't really have anywhere in mind as long as it is far away from Lucas. I just want it to be hard to find." Hermione told him.

"Ok well there are some apartment buildings around Hogsmead and Diagon Ally that we can check out once we are done here. While we are there you will also be able to pick up whatever else you need." Draco said.

"Ok sounds good. So what are you going to get?" Hermione asked.

"I am thinking of getting blueberry pancakes with bacon can't have a good breakfast without bacon and coffee. What about you?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking of an egg white omelet with hash browns and jasmine tea." Hermione told him

After they ordered and ate they headed out to start looking for an apartment.

"Ok so let's start near Hogsmead then you can get any necessities you need." Draco said.

They saw at least 5 apartments that Hermione didn't like at all. They were either extremely small or just gross. She would prefer to live near Hogsmead because that meant she could go to Hogwarts whenever she wanted and it would only be a walk away and she always loved Hogsmead.

She was giving up hope until she saw a small cottage up on the hill.

"Do you think anyone lives in that cottage up there on the hill? Could we go get a closer look at it?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Sure why not? It's the only place you have taken an interest in all day so we shall go find out the story on it." Draco told her.

The cottage was on a little hill that over looked Hogsmead on one side then the other side you could see Hogwarts. On the outside it was surrounded by orange roses that smelled divine. There were wooden shutters on all the windows. It looked like someone had lived there which made Hermione said.

When they got all the way up the cobblestone path that lead to the cottage they noticed that there was a sign on the door that said for rent. The biggest smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"Well it looks as if you're in luck Granger. Shall we contact the owner?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes." Hermione said.

While Draco contacted the owner Hermione walked around the outside perimeter. She looked in through one of the windows and noticed that the place was furnished already, in fact there was book shelves that had some books left on them. She was so happy that she might have actually found a place to live.

Hermione walked to the back and saw a small pond. She walked down to it and noticed that there were frogs and fish everywhere. She also saw a swan that had a few little babies following behind it. She prayed that the owner would let her rent this place for a reasonable price.

"Granger, Mrs. Davidson is more then happy to rent this place to you. It's actually a reasonable price to so you will be able to pay the rent on it and still go out and enjoy yourself." Draco told her.

"Really? That's great. When is she going to be for me to sign paper?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to be meeting her at 2 o'clock for lunch at The Three Broomsticks." Draco told her.

"Ok, so what are we going to do till then go shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go? Do you want to shop here or go to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley? I want to go to Flourish and Blotts to look at books and I would like to go to Madam Malkin's Robes to get some clothes for when I start work since you're here I will know what to get." Hermione said.

They chose to apparate to Diagon Alley instead of driving to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there the streets were crowded with young witches and wizards that were shopping for school supplies. They walked directly to Flourish and Blotts so that Hermione could look at books.

When they were in the store they got separated for a while. Draco browsed for a while and found a few books that he found interesting and purchased them. After that he figured he would sit down in one of the chairs and wait for Hermione to come find him.

He sat there for over and hour before she finally appeared. She was carrying a bag that looked to be heavily loaded with books.

"Well I see you had a successful time. What did you but?" Draco asked.

"I got a few romance novels and a couple decorating books. I figured since I will be living in the cottage for a while I will decorate it." Hermione said.

"Interesting. I figured since you're a girl and all you would be able to do that without a book." Draco said.

"Well, I was never really good at those sorts of things. You saw how plain the apartment was." Hermione defended.

"Why don't we head over to Madam Malkin's? By the way you are not to pay for any of the clothes you but in there. It is on me since they are for work it is considered a business expense." Draco said.

"I am not going to let you but my clothes for me Malfoy. You are already helping me get the cottage since I wont have enough for this months rent." Hermione told him.

"You'll work off the first months rent and be able to pay for all the payments to come along with anything else you need. I am paying and that's final." Draco said.

"Fine but I refuse to buy anything that cost a lot. I am getting the cheapest things." Hermione said.

He ended up choosing the most expensive clothes there. She had no say in it because once he got her measurements he started telling the lady helping them what Hermione would be needing.

She ended up with several shirts in all colors. They weren't the kind of shirts that she was use to. They were tight and form fitting. He got her a skirt for every day of the week along with pants if she wanted to wear those instead. He made sure she had some dresses if she so chose to wear.

"Well I say that that was successful." Draco stated.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to need this many clothes?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you need choices so you don't have to keep wearing the same things over and over again. Now lets go get you some shoes that go with these outfits." Draco said.

He had to be kidding. He had just spent a fortune on clothes that weren't even for him and now he wanted to buy her shoes.

"Really Malfoy I have shoes that will be just fine for work." Hermione insisted.

"I don't care you're getting new shoes." Draco told her.

She didn't know how anyone could have this many shoes. He got her shoe size the proceeded to buy her 5 pairs of high heels in different colors, 2 pairs of leather boots; he also insisted that she needed sandals in all styles that would be for the summer and regular tennis shoes.

They were both loaded down with bags by the time they were heading back to Hogsmead for lunch.

When they got to The Three Broomsticks Mrs. Davidson was already there waiting for them.

"Hello Mrs. Davidson." Draco said as he shook her hand.

Mrs. Davidson then proceeded to shake Hermiones hand.

"Thank you for meeting with us. I saw the cottage and I just fell in love with it. It's beautiful." Hermione told her.

"Thank you child. I lived there for 20 years almost with my husband. It was the perfect size for us since we couldn't have children." Mrs. Davidson said.

"Why don't we order food and get down to business?" Draco asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Hermione said.

After they ordered Hermione read over the contracts and papers but before she signed she had Draco look them over to see if what he discussed with her was stated. When he shook his head she signed them. It felt so good to know she had a home.

When they finished eating Draco paid for lunch and then proceeded to pay the first months rent. When Mrs. Davidson was gone they chose to walk around Hogsmead to see if Hermione needed anything else.

When she walked by a pet store she just had to go inside. She went straight to the kittens.

"Whatever happened to that ugly little beast you use to have?" Draco asked.

"He got sick during the summer before 7th year. He was old when I got him it was surprising he lived so long as it was and he wasn't ugly." Hermione said.

"So why didn't you get a new cat sooner?" Draco asked.

"Lucas didn't like cats so I never got one. I didn't get another one during school because it was to soon after Crookshanks." Hermione told him.

"Are you going to get one now?" Draco asked

"I think it would be nice to have company when I am at home." Hermione said.

There were kittens of all colors there. Hermione was having problems choosing which one she wanted. She finally narrowed it down to just two. One was a Siamese and the other was a black cat with blue eyes.

"I don't know which one to chose. What do you think?" Hermione asked Draco pointing to the two she was talking about.

"Well which one do you think would be best?" Draco asked.

"I am not sure their both so cute." Hermione said.

"I would say the black one because all witches are supposed to have black cats aren't they? Draco asked.

Hermione laughed. That was such a stereotype but she did like the little black one with blue eyes.

"I think I will go with your choice and get the black one." Hermione said.

After she got some kitten food, bowls, a litter box, and a collar she went and asked the girl working for assistance getting the kitten.

"Will this be all for you?" the sales girl asked.

"Yes, is the kitten a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

"It's a boy." She said.

Hermione paid and they walked out and ran into the people Hermione didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hermione where have you been and why are you with Malfoy? We have all been really worried about you." Ron said as he went to hug her.

Hermione stepped out of reach before he could. She moved closer to Draco to put distance between herself and her friends.

"What do you mean you have been worried?" Hermione asked.

"Lucas owled us and said that you didn't come home last night and that he didn't know where you were." Harry said.

"Well if you were so worried then why didn't you call me?" Hermione asked.

"Lucas told us that you didn't have your cell phone on you. He told us that you had a fight and over reacted and left last night and didn't come back." Ron said.

"What were you thinking? Leaving at night by yourself, do you know how dangerous it is out here? It doesn't matter that you're a witch either. Just cause you had a fight doesn't mean you walk out and leave. Do you know how frantic Lucas has been?" Harry asked.

"Typical." Hermione muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It's typical that you automatically blame me for everything. I didn't leave because of a damn fight. I left because I needed to go to St. Mungos where I stayed the night for observation. I highly doubt that he is worried at all. All he cares about is that his dinner is done." Hermione said.

"Why did you go to St. Mungos and why is Malfoy with you?" Harry asked.

"Lucas didn't tell you? Surprising since you guys are all buddy buddy. I mean you guys are always going out with him. I was there because for the oh, I don't know hundredth time he had beaten me to the point where I was going to faint. Malfoy is here because he helped me get to St. Mungos since I was incapable of getting there on my own." Hermione said.

"Hermione you have to have it all wrong. Lucas would never lay a hand on you and you know that. Besides if you had been being beaten you would have told us. We are your best friends. Now lets take you back to Lucas so you two can short this all out." Ron said as he went to take her arm.

Hermione walked out of reach. Draco took a step in front of her.

"I am not going anywhere near that man again. If you guys were my so called best friends then why aren't you ever around? Why don't you guys ever call me back? Ever since I got with Lucas you have all put me last. Pushed me out and just figured I will be there if you needed me. It was like that in school to. I was just the go to person if you needed help with homework or studying. Its true also he has been beaten me. In fact its been going on for a long time. I was just healing the cuts, bruises and broken bones myself until yesterday. I couldn't heal the damage he did. I am so glad that you can believe me. Some friends you guys are." Hermione yelled.

Draco was stunned but proud of her. She was starting to stick up for herself. She was finally not putting up with these idiots anymore.

Ron and Harry stood there speechless.

"Well since you guys seem to be speechless which is not surprising Draco and I are leaving. I already got all of my stuff from Lucas's apartment. I left him for good. Don't bother trying to contact me because I have had enough with all of you pushing me around and only coming to me when you need something." Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand a started walking away. She could hear Ron and Harry yelling her name asking her to come back that they needed to talk this over and find out the truth.

Hermione just kept walking. She wanted nothing more then to cry but she wouldn't, not in front of Draco.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"No but it had to be done. I will eventually be ok but its going to take a long time." Hermione muttered.

"How about I take you home so that you can unpack and while you do that why don't I go get some take out for us for dinner?" Draco asked.

"I think that it would be best if I just spend some time alone. I really appreciate everything you have done for me Draco, really. You are the only one that seems to be on my side at the moment. Thank you so much." Hermione said.

When they got to her cottage and he unloaded all her bags he did something that was un-Malfoy like. He hugged her. Even more surprising is that she didn't pull away, in fact she embraced him. When he pulled away he noticed the tears ok her cheek.

"Well, have a nice night unpacking. Don't worry about coming in early tomorrow because I wont be in the office until around noon so sleep in, relax for a little while tomorrow." Draco told her.

"Ok thank you. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Hermione said.

"Night Hermione." Draco said.

"Night Draco." Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 5: A place in this world

A Place in This World

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need _

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok _

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly _

After Hermione had closed the door she let out the kitten she just bought. She wasn't sure what she was going to name him. She wanted his name to mean something and she didn't want it to be to cliché.

She set up his water and food bowls and put litter in the cat box she had bought.

She finally got to take a look around the cottage. The living room was fully furnished with a couch that was a dark brown but looked to be very comfortable and well taken car of. Near it was a chair that could fit two of her in but she knew she would spend a lot of time reading in it.

She decided to start up packing her books since she was already near the bookshelves. They were made of dark cherry wood that went well with the couch and chair.

She picked up the few books that were already on the shelf and was happy to see that they were ones that she had never read before. She would keep them and eventually read them.

It took Hermione an hour to get the living room the way she wanted it. She had moved the chair and couch to an angle so that she could be near the fire and still be able to have a TV when she finally went out and got one.

When she was almost done she got the box with pictures in them. The first one she pulled out was of her and her so called friends in their first year at Hogwarts. She remembered that day. They had spent the afternoon with Hagrid. Things were so simple then. That was a time where her friends actually cared. It's when they all still had their innocence.

She thought about not putting the pictures up but then did it anyways because they were memories. The moments on film were the ones that actually mattered to her. They were the moments where she was thought of and not just the go to girl for answers. She threw all the pictures of Lucas into the fire and lit it. She didn't want any reminders of him. She already had enough scars.

She headed into the kitchen to see what she had to work with in there. Like the living room it was fully furnished. There was a quant little table that stood high with two chairs. She went and opened the cupboards and there was old china. It had blue flowers around the outer edges. There was silverware and cups. She next found all the pots, pans, and cookie sheets.

She got a really good price on this place. I mean it came with everything she needed except for food. She was going to have to go grocery shopping later after she got all of her stuff unpacked.

Hermione spent the next few hours unpacking everything else. The bedroom took the least amount of time because she chose to use her magic to hang all of her clothes. When she thought she was done she realized that she hadn't gotten any sheets for the bed. There were some on it already but they had been there for a long time she wanted ones she picked out.

"Looks like I am going to have to go back out shopping again. Might as well go and get groceries to then." Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione chose to go to Diagon Alley to get the sheets and food. After she chose a purple comforter that was silk and lavender colored sheets she went to the nearest groceries store to get food supplies for the next week or so.

She picked out an assortment of pastas, meats, veggies, and lots of other stuff that would keep her for a while.

"I thought that you were going to spend the rest of the night unpacking?" A voice said.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco holding a smaller basket with food in it.

"I finished for now and noticed that I didn't pick out any sheets for the bed and I needed food." Hermione replied.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night then Granger? Just going to sit at home and read?" Draco asked.

"I was actually thinking of catching a cab and going to downtown London later so that I can pick up a TV." Hermione replied.

"What are you planning on doing for dinner?" Draco asked.

'Why is he so interest in what I am doing?' Hermione wondered.

"I was thinking of getting take out then going home after I get a TV." Hermione said.

"Why don't you forget the cab and I will take you to downtown London?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to take all your time up Draco. I can get there on my own. You have to have better things to do then take me everywhere I need to go." Hermione said.

"Actually I had a date tonight but she cancelled so I was going to just get take out myself. At least if I go with you I won't be spending my evening alone. I will have someone to bicker with." Draco said as he smiled.

"Well if you put it that way I would be delighted to have your company." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Great lets go pay for our things, drop the stuff off at your house and go." Draco said as he grabbed her arm.

"I was kidding Draco. You don't have to come." Hermione said.

"I want to." Draco said.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to have some company while out in town. It wasn't the safest place to be anyways, besides she didn't want to be completely alone the whole night yet.

Once they had dropped everything off at the house they headed out.

"So where am I going anyways?" Draco asked.

"Do you not know how to get to muggle London?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this is me we are talking about. Of course I don't know how to get there." Draco said.

"Good point. I will drive then." Hermione said as she took the keys from him.

"Hey. Do you even know how to drive?" Draco asked.

"Of course, I was raised by muggles." Hermione said.

Once Hermione got in the car she adjusted the seat since he was so much taller then she was. She fixed the mirrors to her specification then started the car.

"Ok so fair warning it's been a while since I last drove I might be a little rusty." Hermione said.

"How rusty to you mean?" Draco asked.

Just as he asked that question she started to pull out of the drive way a little to fast for Draco's liking.

"Ummm…….at least a year." Hermione said.

"We are going to die before we get there aren't we?" Draco said.

"Relax Draco I just need to get the feel for it again. We will have time before we get anywhere near people." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get the hang of driving again. It took Draco great control to not tell her to pull over and let him drive. At first she was swerving all over the road and going fast. To put it frankly she scared him with her driving especially since it was his car.

"See I told you that I would be fine." Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever I am still going to drive on the way home." Draco told her.

"That's fine. I don't like driving when it's dark anyways." Hermione said.

It took them an hour to get there. They found a store that sold TV's and went in. Hermione was just going to get a small TV until she saw the new plasmas. She figured that since she was working for Draco it wouldn't matter how much it cost she would be able to pay it off over time.

"Do you this one or want to look around some more?" Draco asked impatiently.

"This one is fine but I want to look at the DVD players first. See this is why I wanted to come alone. You're being impatient." Hermione said.

"Well we have been here for almost an hour while you have looked at TV's. I am hungry woman." Draco said.

"It has not been an hour." Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

"Wow, it really has been an hour. Ok I promise that it wont take me long to look for a DVD player. They are easy to choose." Hermione said.

True to her work it only took her a few minutes to pick one she wanted.

When Hermione was going through her wallet she was going to pull out her credit card when she noticed another one behind it. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was one her parents had given her. Hermione thought about it for a minute. She could use hers and pay it off or use her parents and not have to worry about it. They could for once in their lives pay for something. They hadn't called her in months. She left them that note when she had stopped by there the other day and left a not. They hadn't even called after that. She felt like being vengeful. It was a good way to get her parents attention and maybe they will care a little more.

When she was done paying she told them that they had a big enough car to take it themselves. She also told them that she didn't need help loading it in that's what she had Draco for.

"Ok I know that I am strong and everything but there is not way I can load that thing in my car. It too big." Draco said.

"I have not intention of loading it in the car. Once we are out of site I am going to shrink it and put it in my bag so don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione said.

"Glade you have a plan not give me the keys I am not letting you drive. You scare the crap out of me when you do." Draco said.

"I am not that bad of a driver." Hermione said.

"Yes you are you need practice." Draco told her.

"Fine if I need practice then I nominate you to help me." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You would. If I do help you then we are going to use the older car. I am not taking the chance of you wrecking this one." Draco said.

"Fine. Let's go get food. I am paying this time. I have my parent's credit card and I plan to rack up a huge bill for them." Hermione said.

Draco was wondering what was getting into her. First today she yells at people who he thought were her friends. I mean don't get him wrong he doesn't like those two anyways but still with all that was happening with her he thought she would want her friends around but instead she chose to spend time with him. He was still wondering why she was taking it out on her parents. He intended to find out.

"Trying to make your parents mad or something?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I am. I am tired of being ignored. I am tired of being alone but that's not something I can change at the moment." Hermione said.

He looked at her before pulling out the parking lot. She had a solemn look on her face. She really believed that she was alone. He knew how that felt. He had been alone most of his life. If it wasn't for Blaise he would not have anyone. It was sad to see that Hermione had no friends left. They all seemed to have gone on with their lives and forgotten about her.

He made up his mind then and there. He wasn't going to let her be alone. She would at least have him. No matter what he was going to be there for her, plus maybe he will be able to get a date with her and see what it would have been like. He never got over his crush on her in school. Seeing her again just reawakened it. Now was his chance to see if anything would have been there.

"You're not alone Hermione. You have me; I am not going to go anywhere. I mean besides Blaise you were the only friend I had in school. I would like to think that we are still friends." Draco said as he grabbed her hand.

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. She forgot how sweet Draco could be at times. She just realized how much she had missed him after school. He was there when she needed to talk. Even though they only could be friends in their common room it was still more then she had.

"You don't know how nice it is to know that I have a friend still. I missed being able to talk to you Draco. You were the only one who ever really heard me. Thank you." Hermione said as she squeezed his hand.

Those words made Draco's heart start beating rapidly. He cleared away the lump in his throat and asked her where she wanted to get take out from.

"I was thinking somewhere with hamburgers, but you choose my treat." Hermione said.

"Ok, where can we get a good hamburger around here?" Draco asked.

"Well, the best place is McDonalds. Have you ever been there?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Right never mind lets just go there. We can eat there or take it back to my house." Hermione said.

"Let's get it to go so that we can get that TV set up for you. I want to see what is so great about them." Draco said.

"You live in a box you know that?" Hermione asked as she laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault that my parents were so set on there Wizarding ways." Draco said.

"You could have taken and interest if you wanted to but you chose to believe that all muggle born and half-bloods were unworthy. At least you changed your ways now. You've come a long way." Hermione said.

"Why thank you I tried so very hard." Draco said with amusement.

When they got to McDonald Draco was shocked by all of the choices he had.

"I don't know what to choose." Draco said.

"Well what do you like?" Hermione asked.

"I've never had a hamburger. They weren't delicacies for my family." Draco said.

"Do you want me to just order you something then?" Hermione asked.

"Sure why not?" Draco replied.

After Hermione ordered two Big Mac meals they headed back to her house.

While Hermione started eating when they got there Draco just sat and stared at the burger.

"Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to eat it?" Hermione asked.

"It just doesn't look right. You sure that this isn't going to get me sick?" Draco asked.

"Just try it. If you don't I am just going to force it down your throat." Hermione said as she laughed.

Draco just looked at her like she was nuts then bite into the burger with a look of apprehension.

"Hey this is actually good." Draco said.

Hermione just laughed. While they finished eating Hermione was thinking about what to name the kitten. She was having many problems with what to name him. At the moment he was playing with a yarn ball that she had conjured up for him.

"What do you think would be a good name for him? I am having problems choosing one." Hermione said.

"Well what kind of name do you want him to have?" Draco asked.

"I want it to have meaning behind it. I was thinking of some Greek name. Like Apollo, Phoenix or Astraios." Hermione said.

"What do they mean first?" Draco asked.

"Apollo was the Greek God of medicine and healing, Phoenix is self explanatory, and Astraios means the dawn of the stars." Hermione told him.

"I think with his coloring you should name him Astraios. It seems to suit him well." Draco said.

"Astraios it is then." Hermione said.

They sat there for a while watching Astraios play with the yarn. When he tired of that he went over and sat in Draco's lap.

"He likes you." Hermione commented.

Draco just sat there petting him. He seemed to take pleasure in having the little fur ball in him lap. After 10 minutes of petting him, Astraios fell asleep soundly.

"Well I am going to set up the TV." Hermione said.

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked.

"No I have it covered; besides you have a kitten on your lap who is sleeping." Hermione said.

As Hermione was setting the TV up using her wand of course Draco sat there watching her. He liked watching her when she was doing some sort of task. She was so beautiful is his estimation. She had the most gorgeous brown honey eyes and chestnut brown hair that fell down in soft curls. It was no longer untamable. It cascaded down her back. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair and feel how soft it was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to….

"So you really never watched TV or a movie before?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. That's why I want to see what is so great about them." Draco said.

After Hermione was done setting up the TV she had to use magic to get cable and all that because she didn't want to have to call anyone. She programmed the remote and handed it to Draco.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Draco asked.

"You push channel buttons and change the channel. Find something to watch while I clean up." Hermione said.

When Hermione came back Draco looked so entranced by the TV she laughed making him look at her.

"What?" Draco asked.

"'You just looked so cute. It's nice to see that something so little can fascinate you so much." Hermione chuckled.

Draco just stared at her. Had she just called him cute?

"So what was that other thing you bought? The DVD player?" Draco asked.

"It plays movies. So you don't have to watch them on TV channels that have commercials. I don't have any at the moment but I plan to go to a movie store sometime this week. Maybe this Friday we can have a movie night and watch them?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"We will see. I don't know what this week is going to hold in store for me." Draco said.

"Ok, no problem." Hermione said.

That look on her face was one that he hated to see. One that said she was alone and had no one.

"Well let's say that we have plans unless one of us finds something more important to do alright?" Draco asked.

"Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Its getting late and I have an early meeting in the morning. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Be on time Hermione. I would hate to have to fire you on the first day." Draco said as he got up and put on his coat.

Hermione walked him to the door.

"I wouldn't dream of being late Mr. Malfoy. By the way the title of the book is Alice in Wonderland. I have an old copy but trying to find a first edition these days is extremely hard." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her for a minute as if she was nuts. Then he remembered what he had told her.

"Ok I will see what I can do. I will have it for you as soon as possible. Night Hermione." Draco said along with a hug.

"Night Draco." Hermione said.

After Draco left Hermione noticed the time. It was midnight and she was extremely tired. She wanted to go to sleep so badly but first she needed a shower and to make sure that Astraios had everything he needed.

While she was showering she contemplated how her life was going. Was everything going to be ok soon or would she continue to live in a world where she is nothing; a nobody. She was alone. Yeah Draco said he was there for her but he wasn't going to always be there for her. She didn't know what she was going to do with her life now. Not after everything that has happened. She was so lost.


	6. Chapter 6: OneX

One-X

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

So this last weekend I went to my first Rave for my birthday and I must say that it was awesome. I went with my closet friends. It was in the middle of the desert and freezing but still fun. We had to leave early because it started to rain and the dirt road would have been hell to get out of. People before you judge those who go to raves you must go to one first before having an opinion really. They are great.

_Do you think about everything you've been through? _

_You never thought that you'd be so depressed_

_Are you wondering? _

_Is it life or death?_

_Do you think that there's no one like you_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd _

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

_The life I think about_

_Is so much better than this_

_I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess_

_I'm sick of wondering _

_Is it life or death?_

_I need to figure out who's behind me_

_We are _

_We are_

_We are_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling great for once in her life. She feed Astraios and cleaned out his liter box. Since she had at least 3 hours left before she was supposed to go to work she decided to go for a run.

Running always cleared her head. While running she thought about her life and everything that had happened in the last few years. She had been dealt some bad hands but did that really mean that she would be dealt the same ones over and over again? She hoped not. She was going to change her life. She knew that she wasn't the only one in the world going through this. There were millions of people who were in abusive relationships. A lot of them never got out. She was lucky that she did. She had someone to help her. She had Draco. Had he really meant that she wasn't alone?

He seemed sincere but did she really trust him?

That was a no brainier. Yes she did trust him. She trusted him with her life. Hermione needed to just figure out who her true friends were and who was just using her. She already knew that Draco was her friend. Should she give Harry and Ron another chance to listen to her and understand her view?

Hermione thought that it would be wise to give them another chance to listen but she knew that she could never be close to them again. Not after everything that has happened in the last few years between them. She knew that she they would never be a big part of her life again and for the first time she was ok with that.

After Hermione finished her run she took a shower ate breakfast then headed to the office for her first day of work.

Hermione arrived at the office 10 minutes early. She was just about to walk to the elevator when a security guard stopped her.

"You have to check in at the front desk before proceeding to any of the levels." The guard said.

"But I work here." Hermione said.

"Show me your ID then." The guard said.

"I don't have one yet. Today was going to be my first day. Ask Mr. Malfoy, he will tell you I am supposed to be here." Hermione said.

"I am not supposed to call Mr. Malfoy when there is a problem. I am going to have to ask you to leave the building now." The guard said.

"I will not. I am not going to be late because of you. Now if you will excuse me I am going upstairs to do my job." Hermione said as she started to shove past the guard.

The guard grabbed her arm making Hermione freak out. She hit him in the side of his head with her purse. The blow would have been nothing if she hadn't been carrying the Iliad in it.

The guard instantly released her and grabbed his head.

The woman that had been sitting at the front desk came running over to see what was going on.

"What is going on here? Marc are you ok?" The woman asked as she checked his head.

"I am fine Amanda just going to have a bruise. Go back to your desk and call for help. We have a problem." Marc said as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh for Pete sakes. Call Mr. Malfoy and everything will be fine. This whole mess will be taken care of." Hermione said.

"We are not supposed to disturb Mr. Malfoy." Amanda said.

"Fine I will call him if you're going to be stubborn and idiotic about." Hermione said as she dialed his number.

"Malfoy here, how can I help you?" Draco answered.

"Get you ass down to the front lobby now." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

When Draco heard her anger voice he knew something was wrong. He rushed down to the main lobby and found Hermione on the boiling point and Marc holding ice to his head.

"What seemed to be the problem here?" Draco asked.

"She was trying to go upstairs unauthorized. When I tried to stop her she hit me in the head with her purse. She must have bricks in there or something." Marc said.

Draco looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't of grabbed me. I reacted. The idiot wouldn't listen to me when I kept telling him I work here. He asked for an ID but I don't have one yet as you know." Hermione said.

"You grabbed her? You are under no circumstances to ever grab a woman for no reason at all, especially Hermione. She works here and if you had bothered to call me I would have told you that." Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco and could see that he was angry. At what she wasn't sure. Was he mad that Marc didn't call him or that he grabbed her?

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't know she worked here. It won't happen again." Marc said.

"I know it won't happen again because you are fired." Draco said.

Marc looked so down and disappointed that Hermione felt bad. She couldn't live with herself if he got fired on her account.

"Draco that isn't necessary there was no harm done. This man was only doing his job." Hermione said.

"He grabbed you Hermione that is a big deal." Draco said as he glared at Marc.

"He was doing his job. I shouldn't have hit him, it was just a reaction. Just give him a warning. You need to tell me what I will be doing." Hermione said.

"Fine, consider this your warning. If this happens again you will be fired. Understand?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sir." Marc said.

As they were making their way to the elevators Hermione looked at Marc. He gave her a nod of thanks. Hermione took out her wand and waved it at him to heal the damage she had done to his head.

He looked afraid when she first pulled out her wand but relaxed once he realized she was just healing his head.

On the way up Hermione could still see that Draco was mad.

"Draco, please calm down. It really wasn't that big of a deal. No harm, no foul." Hermione said as she gently touched his arm.

"You're getting over a very traumatizing experience in your life. You don't need people grabbing you at all. You should have let me fire him." Draco told her.

"Why so I could feel guilty about having a man that was doing his job loose it?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at Hermione. She really was an odd person. He thought that she would have been upset with what just happened not defending the person that could have brought up bad memories. Maybe she knew the difference between someone who is going to actually cause physical harm and those that are just doing their job.

"Ok fine we will just let the matter go. Lets move on to what you'll be doing everyday; you will be answering the phone, taking messages, paperwork, filing, making me coffee, errands when I ask you to, planning company functions. Those kinds of things, it might change from day to day." Draco said.

"I am really expected to make you coffee?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I made all my other secretaries do it. Do you think that I am going to give you special treatment?" Draco asked with a smile.

"No of course not Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said sarcastically.

"When we are not around clients you can still call me Draco." He said.

"Ok, not let me get to work. I need to organize my desk and see what kind of mess that airhead Constance left." Hermione said.

"Remember to take a break once and a while ok?" Draco said.

"Sure." Hermione said.

Not even here for 5 minutes and she is already consumed by her work. He knew that he wasn't going to have a complaint about Hermione from his customers. He knew that he was going to get his messages and things were just going to get done. He was glad that fate brought her back into his life. Maybe this was going to be his second chance for him. He was going to get to make his move. He would give her time to heal but when the time was right he would ask her out on a date.

"Hermione can you please bring me some coffee?" Draco asked.

"Right away, what do you want in it?" Hermione asked.

"Three sugars and light cream." Draco said.

Hermione made his coffee and took it to him.

"Here ya go. Anything else while I am here?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"No, I am good thanks. How is the organizing going?" Draco asked.

"Ok, she was so disorganized. I mean I am finding files that you probably asked for months ago that she miss placed or old messages she had written down. I have started to make copies of them to give you so you can look them over and see what they were pertaining to." Hermione said.

"I am so glad that I have gotten rid of that woman. At least with you here I know things will be done efficiently." Draco said.

"Glad to be of service. Now I am going to go see what else I can find." Hermione said as she walked out of the office.

Draco watched her go. He loved the slow sway of her hips. Watching her walk away was something he always loved doing. He did it a lot at school. Not only would dating her be great but the sex would be phenomenal. He needed to stop thinking of what would happen and get to work. He still had a lot of ass kissing to get back the Bulgarian Qudditch team to wear his companies gear and support his business period.

Hermione was going through a report on income for the last year when the phone rang.

"Malfoy Enterprises, this is Hermione speaking how may I help you?" Hermione asked.

"Granger?" The voice said.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"Well all be damned. Never thought the day would come that Hermione Granger would be working for Draco Malfoy, enemies working together. So how's life working for Draco so far?" He asked.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise Zabini. I will be hurt if you don't remember me. I mean we did work as partners a lot in potions." Blaise said.

"How could I forget you Blaise, I mean you did burn my left eyebrow off at one point. It still won't grow back all the way might I add?" Hermione said.

"I am still very sorry for that by the way." Blaise said.

"To answer your question working for Draco is great. I have only just started but we get along nicely. How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Not too much just promoting Malfoy Enterprises, spending time with my wife and kid." Blaise said.

"You're married? To whom?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender, we have been married for 2 years now. We just had our first son a couple of months ago. His name is Xander Jacob. He has Lavs hair and my eyes. He is just adorable." Blaise told her.

"He sounds adorable. I miss Lavender; I haven't seen her in so long. How is she? Does she work?" Hermione asked.

"She is great. She works for the Daily Prophet one of their best reporters. You should give her a call or owl. I will make sure to tell her I talked to you but I need to talk to Draco. We have a slight problem with some gear so could you be a doll and connect me?" Blaise asked sweetly.

"Right away. Hold on one minute." Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked when she called him.

"Blaise is on the line for you. He says that there is a slight problem with some Qudditch gear." Hermione told him.

"Patch him through. Thank you." Draco said.

"Ok. When I hang up he will be there." Hermione said.

While Hermione was finishing up setting up her desk she could hear Draco yelling in his office. She was sure that he wasn't yelling at Blaise but one of the companies that made the gear he sold to Qudditch team. She wanted to go in an ask him but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. She went back to copying all the notes and messages Constance had forgotten she had taken.

"Why are people so incompetent?" Draco asked from his doorway.

"What happened?" Hermione asked pushing the file away.

"Blaise was testing out some new brooms that the company just made and they started malfunctioning. The whole team was actually trying them out at practice. Let's just say that most of the team is now in the hospital with all kinds of injuries and some of them are planning to sue me for it. It's not my fault that they malfunctioned. They took the risk when they chose to fly on brooms that hadn't been tested out yet." Draco ranted as he flapped his arms around.

"Did Blaise have them sign a waver? You know one that says that they knew the risk of a trying out a new product that had never been tested before?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't ask him. I was to busy yelling. I can't believe this is happening first I lose the Bulgarian Qudditch team because of Constance's incompetence. Now I am going to be getting sued by lord knows how many men." Draco said.

"Ok, first things first find out if there were any waivers signed. Next, calm down, listen it was a new product at they took the assumption of risk. They put their own lives on the line the minute they said that they would use the brooms. I am going to write up a waiver that must be sent out to all teams if they are trying out new products that haven't been tested and even if they were tested I am going to have another waiver for that so they still can't sue you if something goes wrong." Hermione said.

Draco just sat there and stared at her in shock. She was the greatest woman. It took her less then 10 minutes to come up with a solution. What would he do with out her? He made up his mind she was getting a raise.

"You are the greatest you know that? I am going to go call back Blaise and find out the information. Then I am going to treat you to dinner for saving my ass and my companies' ass." Draco said.

While Draco called Blaise, Hermione started to type up a waiver for all teams to sign when receiving new products.

"Blaise said that they didn't sign anything but they were aware that the brooms hadn't been tested out yet. They all knew that they were taking a risk. They are just trying to get money out of me. I plan to make a visit to those players and ask them myself and have them sign a paper saying that they were informed that the brooms were untested." Draco said.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to go down there and do it yourself. I will do it. It will just be more problematic if you go and do it." Hermione said.

"You have only been here one day and already you're saving my ass. You're the greatest secretary I have ever had. You are getting a pay raise. You deserve it if you're going to be pulling me out of these messes everyday." Draco said.

"Thank you for the complements but I don't think that I deserve a raise yet I have only been here a day. At least wait for me to have worked here for at least a week." Hermione said.

"Deal, next week you get a raise then. Now let's go I am hungry and taking you to dinner." Draco said as he grabbed their coats.

"But I'm not done here. I need to finish writing up the waiver. I want to make sure it's accurate." Hermione said.

"You can finish that first thing in the morning. Come on its 7 and I know you haven't eaten the whole time while here. Get up, lets got." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and helped her out her jacket on.

"Alright fine I will cave. I am hungry anyways. Let me turn off the Computer." Hermione said.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Draco asked as they walked down the street.

"Let's go to The Leakey Cauldron." Hermione said.

"I offer to buy you dinner and you want to go to the Leakey Cauldron? You are a very odd person and I like that." Draco said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to know that my oddness appeals to at least someone." Hermione said.

As they walked Hermione contemplated what he just said. He liked that she was odd. Was that all that he liked or was there more?

They had been seated and were looking over the menus when Hermione looked up and started to really notice how handsome Draco really was. She had always admired he platinum blonde hair. It was always the perfect length. He had the surfer look going on. She bet that it was as silky as it looked. She had always wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Whenever it fell into her face she always wanted to push it back. She also loved his stormy gray eyes. She could tell his moods from his eyes. When he was happy they were a stormy blue color but when he was sad they were a gray and when he was mad they were dark gray.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a garden salad with ranch dressing and the Irish Stew." Hermione said.

"To drink?" the waiter asked.

"Water please." Hermione said.

"I will have the vegetable soup and chicken sandwich with a beer." Draco said.

"It will be right out." The waiter said.

"When you were telling me what I had to do for the job you said that there would be parties and galas?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah there won't be too many in the year but there will be some and you'll be helping me to plan them and run them the night of." Draco said.

"That should be fun." Hermione said as their food came.

As they were eating someone came walking up to them.

"So this is why you haven't been coming home?" Lucas asked.

The moment Draco heard him he stood up and moved in front of Hermione.

"It isn't my home anymore. I moved out remember? None of my stuff is there anymore. What do you want?" Hermione asked as she stood up to stand next to Draco.

"I want to talk to you alone." Lucas said as he glared at Draco.

"That's not going to happen. She had nothing to say to you." Draco said.

"Who the hell are you? This is none of your business. Why don't you just leave so me and my girlfriend can talk?" Lucas said as he went to reach for Hermione's hand.

"I am not your girlfriend. How could I be after the way the way you beat me. I left you Lucas and I have nothing to say to you. Come on Draco I no longer have an appetite." Hermione said as she reached for her coat.

"Draco is it? Hermione you're telling me that you walked out on me for him?" Lucas asked.

Hermione could tell that Lucas was getting mad. He made her really uncomfortable being so close and being angry. She took a step closer to Draco.

Draco felt her get close. He knew she was getting scared. He decided to put his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. The minute he did that he noticed the look on Lucas face turn from anger to rage.

When she felt Draco put his arm around her waist she felt better. She felt protected and safe.

"Get your arms off of m girlfriend." Lucas said.

"How many languages does she have to tell you that she isn't your girlfriend? She wants nothing to do with you. Why don't you go get yourself a hooker that likes to be roughed up?" Draco asked.

Lucas lost it at that point. He punched Draco right in the face sending him flying back into the table. Draco landed on all the food. The knife he had been using to cut his sandwich went flying with the impact and landed in his leg.

Lucas went to reach for Draco again but Hermione wasn't going to let that happen. She punched Lucas right in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards in shock. Before he could react she pulled her wand at him and aimed.

"I would suggest that you leave now Lucas. It would be better for your health and stop calling me your girlfriend because I'm not. I want nothing to do with you. You are a worthless man that gets his kick beating up woman. I am not going to be your punching bag anymore so just leave me alone. Oh and FYI I plan to report this and just so you know I have evidence against you." Hermione said.

"You're going to choose this loser over me? The man who gave you a home and love?" Lucas asked.

"You call what you were doing was love? Ha not even close. You know nothing of love and you call him a loser? He is twice the man you will ever be. At least he knows how to treat a girl right. He didn't have to but he came to my rescue. He took me to the hospital to get better. At least he doesn't beat me at the end of the night. I would be proud if he was my boyfriend." Hermione said.

Lucas was about to take another step towards her when someone grabbed him.

"I think that's enough Lucas. You have done enough. I think it would be best if you went home now because if you don't I am going to arrest you." Harry said.

"Fine. I am glad to be rid of you Hermione. You weren't able to satisfy me anyways. I only hit you because I had to rid myself of tension." Lucas said as he walked out.

Hermione looked after him in shock then remembered Draco.

"Oh my gods Draco are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"I will be once I get this knife out of my leg. I flew back and hit the table hard enough to send it toppling over and the knife flew and landed on in my leg." Draco said.

"This is my entire fault. I got you into this mess. If I hadn't of dragged you into my life you would be at home reading a book or something comfortably but no here you are with a black eye, cut lip and a knife in your leg." Hermione said frantically.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I chose to help you. I didn't have to but I did. I am glad that Lucas came here and did this. It just means that I can press charges against him and so can you." Draco said with a smile.

"Still it is my fault that you're hurt." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I am proud of you. You stood up to the man that you use to be afraid of. That takes a lot of guts." Draco said as he lifted her face to look at him.

"I only hit him because he was going to come after you again. I didn't want him to hit you again." Hermione said quietly.

"I feel honored that you would stand up to him for me." He said as he wiped a tear from her face.

"We should get you to St. Mungos." Hermione said as she helped him up.

"Good idea." Draco said.

"Put your weight on me. I don't want you to injure your leg anymore." Hermione said.

"I am not going to put all my weight on you. I am too heavy." Draco said.

"So what I am not going to let you hurt yourself anymore." Hermione said.

"Fine you're the boss." Draco said with a smile as he put his weight on her.

"Holy crap how much do you weigh?" Hermione said with a grunt.

"I told you. I can walk on my own." Draco said.

Just when he put his full weight on his leg it gave out on him. There was so much pain. He thought he was going to fall when he felt someone grab him and hold him up. He thought it was Hermione but this person was much stronger.

"I will help you to St. Mungos. Go on his other side Hermione. It will be easier with both of us holding him. We need to get to an apparition point." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry like he was nuts.

'Why is Potter helping me?' Draco thought.

"Harry……..why are you helping us?" Hermione asked.

"Because I have been thinking things through since you yelled at us. I wanted to find out what the truth was and what wasn't so I went up to Lucas today at work and started talking to him about you. He seemed pretty weird when he talked about you. It made me really think twice; then tonight, all of this what he said. I owe you for how stupid I have been these last few years. I should have been there for you when you needed me but I wasn't and for that I know that I will never be as close to as I once was. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione didn't know what to say or to think about what he said. They made the trip in silence to the apparition point. When they got to the hospital it didn't take long for a nurse to notice and rush over to help. While the doctor was taking care of Draco Hermione waited with Harry.

"You don't know how wonderful it is to hear those words coming from you but I don't know if I could trust you again. I don't know if I want to take the chance of setting myself up for a broken heart again. I don't want to cut you completely out of my life Harry but we have to take it slow and you're going to have to understand that Draco and I are friends. I am not going to push him away. He was here for me when I really needed someone. He stepped up. I won't walk away from him." Hermione said.

"If I want to earn my way back into your life then I am going to have to accept him and from the way you two were talking to each other and the way he stood up for you and the caring way you made sure he was ok makes it seem that its going to be more than a friendship. I love you Hermione like a sister. I better go Ginny is going to be worried about me. Call me sometime." Harry said as he was leaving.

Hermione didn't know if she was going to let him back in her life. She really did miss him. She was always closer to Harry then Ron. He seemed to listen to her more when she had something to say. He was like her older brother when he had noticed her. She thought about it a little longer while waiting. She was going to start out slow and see what happened she didn't want to get hurt again. She needed all the friends she could get.

Hermione then remembered what Harry said about her and Draco. Was there something more? Were they going to end up together or just stay friends? She was actually hoping that something did happen which shocked her considering what had just happened a mere 3 days ago. It was just that when she was around Draco her problems seem to vanquish. She felt cared for when with him. She at first thought that it was just because he had taken care of her in a time that she needed someone but now after the way things were going how much time they had spent together in the last few days made her realize that she actually liked him more than a friend. She was hoping that something would happen that they would have a relationship. Now all she had to figure out was if she should say something to him.

"Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy is asking for you." The nurse told her.

"Thank you. I will go right in." Hermione said.

She walked into the room with a smile on her face because Draco was sitting on the side of the bed buttoning up his shirt. She got a good view of his muscled chest. It was so nice. She actually wanted to lick it. She had no idea where that thought came from. She hadn't thought of sexual things in a long time.

'Well it's a good sign that she is smiling at least I know she is ok.' Draco thought.

"How bad was the cut?" Hermione asked.

"Well the knife wedge its way pretty far down, enough to cut the muscle which is hard to heal so I am going to have a little trouble walking for the next few days but other than that I am fine. Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"I am fine. I actually feel pretty great. I feel as if I was set free in a way. I realized that I am not alone tonight. That there are people out there that actually cared about me. I just never thought one of them would be Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile.

"Who said I cared about you Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione just smiled. Draco was glad to see that none of that had affected her to bad. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To touch those soft lush lips of hers with his to feel her tongue in his mouth. He needed to stop thinking about this or he would have a very big problem in a minute.

"I told you that you weren't alone. I told you that I was here no matter what and now that I am the one that is hurt I am hoping that you will take care of me at this time since I am going to have trouble walking around for the next few days." Draco said with the most gorgeous smile on his face.

That smile made want to kiss him. Just be impulsive and kiss him. She was never impulsive she never just did something she wanted to without thinking it fully through. She decided that it was time to just be impulsive she was going to do something that was so unlike her.

Hermione walked straight up to Draco grabbed his face leaned in and kissed him.

Draco sat there for a minute in shock. She had walked up to him and kissed him. She did exactly what he had wanted to do. He chose to savoir the minute. He kissed her back. He put light pressure at first then she leaned her whole body into him and he wanted more. He put his arms around her waist as he savored the kiss. He loved the way her lips felt under his. He loved the way her body felt up close and personal with him. He decided to take it to the next level. He brushed his tongue over her lips asking for entrance.

Hermione was loving this impulsive side of herself. His lips were so soft and wonderful pressed close against hers. She wanted to feel his body against her so she leaned into him. Putting her body weight into him. She moved her hands from his face to his shoulders then around his neck. She felt him tighten his hold around her waist then felt his tongue on her lips she didn't even hesitate before letting him have entrance. The feel of his tongue inside her mouth was glorious. While they were kissing Hermione did one thing she had wanted to do for so long, she ran her fingers through his soft silky hair.

He felt Hermione running her fingers through his hair. He had never liked it when women ran their fingers through his hair before. He never liked them messing it up but with Hermione he didn't mind at all. He actually liked the feel of her fingers running through his hair. Those soft, sensual fingers…………

"Hermione………….we need to stop…………..not the right place." Draco said with trouble.

Draco slowed the kiss down then pulled away. He didn't remove his arms from around her waist though. Hermione took notice of that and she didn't mind at all. He was holding her up.

Draco looked at Hermione. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe that he had gotten what he had wanted. Kissing her was better then he ever could have thought. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

"Can I ask what this could mean?" Draco asked.

"It means Harry was right and work will be interesting from now on wont it." Hermione said with a smirk.

"So you're not freaked out by what happened?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, with you all those horrible things from my past kind of just go away. From the beginning I felt safe with you and I couldn't explain why. I don't regret it. I am glad I took the chance and kissed you." Hermione said while looking him right in the eye.

"So can we say were starting to date then?" Draco asked.

"I…………yeah I guess you could say that we are starting to date then. So when are we going out on our first date then?" Hermione asked.

Draco just chuckled. She was serious, she wanted to start dating. This was the best day of his life. He was getting his chance with the girl of his dreams.

"I say we go out tomorrow night after work." Draco said.

"Good it's a date." Hermione said as she kissed him again.

Ok I know the romance was a little soon but hey it's the 6th chapter and I know how I get when they don't just get together. I would sit there and they just wouldn't get together. I didn't feel like waiting any longer.

Enjoy!

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7: I've got you

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Harry Potter characters

I've Got You

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

'_Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_I never doubted you at all_

_The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

'_Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_Yeah when I got you_

_Oh to make feel better _

_When the nights are long they'll be easier tonight_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Hoping they won't cry_

_And even if they do_

_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_Hold you through the night_

_And you'll be unaware _

_But if you need me I'll be there_

_Yeah I got you_

_Oh to make me feel stronger _

_When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_Yeah when I got you to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together _

They were still making out when the nurse came back with the papers for Draco to sign.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to sign these papers." The nurse said as she glared at Hermione.

Draco saw her glaring and Hermione and he kissed Hermione one last time then grabbed the papers.

"Thank you. I will sign them and leave." Draco said as he took Hermiones hand.

After Draco signed the papers they left and he took her home. At the door he just stood there gazing into her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to invite him in or not. She didn't know what was going in. It surprised her that she had kissed him not once but twice. She was shocked that she was able to move on so fast. She thought that it was going to take her years to get over what had happened with Lucas but then again she really hadn't had a relationship with him in at least a year. He just kept her around to use as a punching bag. That was him. Draco wasn't like him. He showed that the moment he stepped out on the roof. She didn't get that sinking feeling in her stomach when she was around him instead her heart fluttered.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I never thought that I would actually be going out on a date with Hermione Granger." Draco said with a smile.

"Is it a bad thing to be taking me out?" Hermione asked as she looked down.

"Not at all." Draco said as she grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You don't think that this is crazy?" Hermione asked.

"No, not at all, how could I when for once in two years I am actually looking forward to tomorrow?" Draco asked as he kissed her.

They stood kissing for 5 minutes before Draco pulled away.

"We need to stop before we go too far. I don't want to rush things." Draco said as his lips were still dangerously close to hers.

"You're right………." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Then I shall say good night and see you tomorrow morning at the office." Draco said.

"Night Draco." Hermione said as she kissed him one more time.

Draco stood there as she unlocked her door and walked in. As she was about to close the door she looked at him with a whimsical look on her face. That was a look that just made him want to kiss her again. To walk into there, grab her and stay all night.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione said she closed and locked the door.

After Hermione closed the door she leaned against it. She was flushed and warm. She wanted nothing more than to open the door and jump on Draco. She hadn't felt any sexual feelings for anyone in over a year. Things were actually changing and for the good for once in her life. It was the first time that she was actually feeling happy. She was looking forward for dinner tomorrow night.

She locked the door and went into her bedroom. Astraios sitting calmly on her bed waiting for her to pet him.

"Hey Astraios, did you miss me?" Hermione asked him as she picked him up.

His answer was a meow.

"Maybe it was wrong of me to get a cat when I am not going to be home much with work and probably Draco now." Hermione said she pet him.

The only response she got out of him was a purr. He didn't seem to mind at all but she still felt bad. Tomorrow before dinner she was going to go to the pet store and get another cat. At least when she wasn't home there would be someone there to keep him company. Maybe she would get a girl so that he could have happiness like her.

She put Astraios down and went to take a shower. As she got out Astraios was sitting on the sink looking at her expectantly.

"What do you need something?" Hermione asked as she dried off.

He just kept looking at her. She figured it out he was hungry. She hadn't feed him since this morning.

"You hungry?" Hermione asked wrapping the towel around herself.

He meowed in response. After she finished that she decided to go to sleep. It had been a long wonderful day.

Draco decided to walk home. He couldn't believe that his one dream was coming true. He was getting to go out with the girl of his dreams. He was getting to take Hermione out on a date tomorrow night. He was the happiest man on earth at the moment. The pain in him side was nothing. It wasn't going to damper his mood.

He wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to Hermiones cottage and make love to her but he didn't want to rush her. He thought she was going to need time to get over the ordeal she had been through in the last few days. He was going to wait as long as he had to because he knew that the firs time they made love it would be spectacular.

He had the perfect idea of where they were going to go tomorrow night. He wanted to take her to this fancy Italian place that was located near Diagon Alley. He would make sure that he had reservations of course. He was going to get a dozen orange roses for her and the book she had wanted. He was going to spend all day tomorrow looking for a first edition if he had to. He wanted tomorrow night to be perfect. He was not going to mess this up. He wanted her in his life. She was his sun shine, his happiness. She had been since he had gotten to know her in 7th year.

Hermione arrived at the office building 20 minutes that morning. She had decided to buy the security guard coffee and a donut to make a truce for what had happened the day before.

Marc was sitting behind the front desk reading a book. When he heard her walk in he instantly stood up.

"Ms. Granger I just wanted to thank you for saving my job yesterday and apologize for grabbing you. I should have just called Mr. Malfoy." Marc said.

"It wasn't your fault you were just following orders and doing your job. I brought you coffee and a donut to call a truce. I hope that we can put all of that behind us and be friends we are going to be seeing each other a lot." Hermione said she handed him his coffee and donuts.

"I would like that. Thank you for this." Marc said.

"Well, I better go up. I need to finish some paperwork up from yesterday. Have a nice day." Hermione said.

Hermione finished up the waiver and then double checked it to make sure there was nothing she missed or no mistakes. She saved it then printed 100 copies off for now. She would print more off later. She was going to send one to each of the players who were injured while flying the untested brooms and copies to their lawyers. She also made sure that the firm representing Malfoy Enterprises had one also and a statement talking about the players taking the risk.

She was so enthralled with her work that she didn't hear Draco come in. She was sealing envelopes when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Granger." Draco murmured in her ear.

She jumped at least a foot in the air before she relaxed in his arms.

"You scared me half to death. Good morning to you to." Hermione said as she turned around to kiss him.

"Mmmmm……..I could get use to this. Coming in every morning to seeing you, getting to kiss you" Draco said.

"Just because we are going out doesn't mean we shouldn't be professional while at work." Hermione said as she pushed him away.

"Ahh…….but you're forgetting one thing." Draco said grabbing her again.

"Yeah what is that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the boss." Draco said kissing her again.

The kiss was passionate with much to promise. It held so much in it. Her lips were so soft against his. He didn't know how much more he could take without taking her into his office, stripping her of all her clothes and making love to her on his desk.

Hermione loved the feel of his lips on hers. She loved the feel of him pressed against her, pinning her against her desk with no escape. She wanted more. She also knew that he wanted it to. He could feel his want and it felt good. It was nice to know that she could actual attract someone to her. That she could turn someone. That someone needed her as much as she needed him.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Someone said from the door.

Draco reluctantly pulled away and looked to see who would dare to interrupt them in their passionate embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up and saw that it was Pansy standing there. With her short blonde hair and short mini skirt. Looking at Draco with lust in her eyes.

"What to you mean silly. I am here to see my boyfriend. I am aloud to do that aren't I?" Pansy said.

"No you're not because I am no longer your boyfriend I told you that. I told you that the moment I caught you in bed with McLaggen." Draco angrily told her.

"Oh Drakie poo he meant nothing. I had too much to drink that night and he took advantage of me." Pansy whined.

Draco had let go of Hermione the minute Pansy had walked into the room. He had walked towards his office door as he passed.

Hermione was just standing there looking back and forth between them. She couldn't believe this Draco was still seeing Pansy and dating her. She was a fool; it was all too good to be true.

"Right that's what you said last time and I took you back. I guess I only did it because I didn't want to be alone but you know what being alone was better than sitting around with your whining ass. I broke up with you. I packed up all of your clothes and sent them to your flat. I don't love you, I never did you were just a fuck when I needed one and not a very good one at that." Draco said.

Hermione wasn't even listening to him. She was thinking how stupid she had been. She was thinking what a fool she had made of herself. He had a girlfriend the whole time. He was just messing with her. He never wanted any of this he was just using her. Wait, what was she thinking? Draco had already shown her that he wasn't like other guys. She wasn't a fool for trusting him. He had taken care of her when he didn't have to. Pansy was just a woman who didn't know how to take a hint.

"I am not leaving this office until we can talk privately Drakie." Pansy said indigently.

"There is nothing to talk about. I told it was over and I meant it." Draco said as he walked fully into his office.

While they had been talking Hermione had taken the time to call down to Marc and tell him to come up and remove Pansy from the building and make sure she was not aloud back in ever again. It took Marc less than a minute to get up to the office and take Pansy away as she was screaming for Draco.

Hermione was turning to go talk to Draco when his office door closed.

Pansy had ruined it all for him. That's all he could think about. He finally had gotten his chance to take Hermione out and Pansy had come in and destroyed it. He thought that Hermione would have been upset by what she heard. He thought that she would believe Pansy when she said that she was still his girlfriend. It was just his luck. He was not meant to be happy in this world apparently.

Draco was standing at his window looking out over the city when Hermione made the decision to walk into his office.

"Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously

"I know you want to cancel for tonight. You want nothing to do with me." Draco said bitterly.

"Why would I cancel tonight? I never liked Pansy or believed the things she said Draco, you should know that. I am not going to walk away from you because of her. You are the one person who has made me smile and laugh in a long time. I haven't felt any ounce of happiness for years until you saved me. I want to date you and I wont take no for an answer." Hermione said as she sat on his desk.

Draco stood there looking at her in shock for a minute then a smirk crossed his face. He forgot that this was Hermione. This was a woman who had hated Pansy for years and never put up with her crap.

He walked over to Hermione and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I really did break up with her. I want nothing to do with her, I haven't in years." Draco said as he placed his arms around her waist.

"You don't have to explain to me. I think that I should get to work so that the day will go by faster so we can get to our date." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan. I will be at your house at 7 so be ready." Draco said letting go of her and walking to his chair.

"Where are we going tonight anyways?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione just smiled and walked to her desk to get back to work. It had been years since she had gone out on a date with anyone. Tonight would be wonderful. Not only was she rid of Lucas but she was going out with Draco Malfoy. Someone she had liked in school. She had wanted so bad to date him in school but knew that it would have been a problem. She was a Gryffindor and he was the Slytherin prince but they weren't in school anymore. They were adults and they deserved to be happy.

Hermione had just sat down and was getting to work when the phone rang.

"Malfoy Enterprises, this is Hermione speaking how can I help you?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione, its Lavender, Blaise told me that you were working for Draco but it just didn't believe him." Lavender said.

"He was telling the truth. I told him to have you call me. I haven't seen you in so long. Blaise told me that you guys got married and now have a beautiful son." Hermione said.

"We do. How about we do lunch today and catch up. I can bring Xander so you can meet him." Lavender said.

"Sounds great to me, lets meet at the Three Broomsticks around 12?" Hermione asked.

"Ok see you then." Lavender responded.

Hermione worked the next few hours with only minor interruptions. A few people called but she had transferred them all over to talk to Draco. Today seemed to be going more smoothly then yesterday. She hadn't gotten any response to the wavier or statements that she had sent out that morning. It was almost noon when Blaise came walking into the office.

Hermione didn't even notice him walk in. She was too involved with the file she was looking through. It had to do with the Hogwarts Qudditch teams.

"You know it's not polite to ignore someone when they are standing in front of you." Blaise said with a smile.

"Blaise, I didn't know you were there." Hermione said she got up to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you Hermione." Blaise said hugging her.

"I take it you are not here to see me but Draco?" Hermione asked letting go of him.

"Well I had to come see him but I really wanted to see what you looked like these days." Blaise said.

"You flatter me. I will tell Draco you're here." Hermione said walking towards his office.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Blaise is here to see you. Want me to send him in?" Hermione asked.

"Send him in and could you please get me some coffee?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Right away, Blaise go on in. Would you like any coffee?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Two sugars please." Blaise said as he strolled into the office.

After she had given them their coffee she went back to work. She was actually surprised to see that Draco didn't charge the school any money at all for the Qudditch gear. He was actually giving them top of the line equipment. He would check with them every few months to make sure that none of the stuff had gotten ruined.

It was at least an hour before they finally came walking out of the office. Hermione looked up to see both of them smiling.

"Hermione we are going to go to lunch, wanna come?" Draco asked.

"Actually I am having lunch with Lavender. Why don't you two join us? I didn't realize that I was almost noon." Hermione said grabbing her purse and walking over to the coat rack.

"That sounds great it will be nice to get to have lunch with my wife and son. What do you say Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said as he helped Hermione into her coat.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks at noon to find Lavender already had a table.

Hermione didn't wait for the men she ran to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you Lav. It's so nice to get to see an old friend." Hermione said.

"It has been way to long. I would like you to meet Xander." Lavender said as she picked up her son to show Hermione.

"Oh he is just adorable. Can I hold him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Lavender said as she handed Xander over.

"He has your blonde hair and Blaise's green eyes (I don't remember if his eye color was ever mentioned so I am just going with green). Aren't you just the cutest things? Yes you are yes you are." Hermione said as she talking to Xander.

"Why do women insist on talking to my son like he is a little baby?" Blaise asked as he grabbed Xander.

"Uhhh….Blaise he is a baby. It's only natural to talk to him as such." Draco said

"Yes but he is going to grow up to be a man it's never to soon to start treating him as one." Blaise said while looking at his son adoringly.

"I hope you don't mind them coming. They were going to be going to lunch to so I just thought why not join us." Hermione said.

"Not at all, it gives me more time with my husband and more time for Xander to see his father." Lavender said as she kissed Blaise on the check.

Draco pulled out Hermiones chair for her and pushed her in. Before he took his seat next to her he kissed her on the check making her blush and Blaise and Lavender to look at them with questioning eyes.

"Did Draco give you the job because you needed one or because he just wants to have you around all the time?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"I gave her the job because she needed one this is just a plus. I always wanted to date one of my secretaries." Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise laughed and slapped Draco on the shoulder. "You would say something like that man."

"We haven't actually started dating yet. Tonight with make it official." Hermione mentioned as she looked over the menu.

"That's wonderful. Draco has needed to get out more. At least with you he wont have a one sided conversation." Lavender said.

"Hey are you saying that the women I date are airheads?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying. At least this time you made a good choice." She said.

"I know that I did but still I didn't date stupid women." Draco said

The conversation stopped while they all looked at their menus and chose what they wanted.

"So how old is Xander?" Hermione asked.

"5 months next week." Blaise said.

"He was born September 14. It was an easy labor. Didn't take long either, I went into labor at around 1am and he came about 5 am. I am told usually labor for most women is longer than that." Lavender said.

"It was long enough. I was worried sick that something was going to go wrong. I mean he was a month early." Blaise said.

"He was frantic the whole time. Pestering the doctors every two minutes, they threatened to throw him out of the room if he didn't calm down." Lavender said with an affectionate smile at her husband.

"I was glad when it was over and I got to see that my wife was fine along with my son. I think what made it worse was that she had him natural didn't let the doctors do it the way they wanted." Blaise mentioned.

"I wanted to know what it was like the first time. I promise the next one I will let them do their thing." She said.

"How did we get on the subject of giving birth again? Let's move on to something else." Draco said.

"You just don't want to talk about it because you fainted when you chose to look when the doctor said he could see the babies head." Blaise laughed.

"Wait a minute, you fainted?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yes I did but it wasn't my fault it was a shock. I had just walked in because Blaise had owled me at 2 telling me Lav was in labor and I didn't get there till 5 when Xander was coming out. I ran into the room and bam there was a little head and blood and other stuff." Draco said blushing.

"I think it's cute. It shows that you're human." Hermione whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.

There food had just arrived so they started eating. They made small talk while they ate. When they were just finished Hermione noticed a familiar red head walk through the door. He looked right at her. A look of shock crossed his face then anger as he started to walk over to them.

"Great looks like we are going to have another confrontation." Hermione muttered.

When Hermione said that Draco had thought that it was Lucas again then he saw that it was the weasel.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing here with these two?" Ron asked indicating Draco and Blaise.

"What does it look like Ronald? I am having lunch with friends." Hermione said.

"What do you mean friends?" Ron asked.

"You know friends, people who are there for each other?" Hermione told him.

"You know Ron it might be better if you just leave. From the look on Hermiones face she doesn't want to see you." Lavender mentioned to him.

"Why don't you stay out of this Lavender? When have you ever cared about Hermione and what she wants?" Ron snidely asked.

"Since I realized you only asked me out in 6th year to be an ass and make her jealous. I told her about it and we made a pact." Lavender said.

"Ron I told you I didn't want to talk to you again until you took your head out of your ass. Why couldn't you be like Harry? At least he admitted he was being stupid. Now if you will excuse me we have to get back to work." Hermione told him as she grabbed Draco's hand.

"Lunch was wonderful. We should do this more often. I will call you Lav. Bye Blaise." Hermione said as she walked out.

Draco and Hermione were almost all the way back to the office before Draco couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hermione are you ok?" Draco asked her coming to a stop.

"I guess it's just……….I thought they he would be like Harry and come to his senses. I don't want to lose him completely." Hermione said sadly looking down.

"Hey, I know that it these last few days have been difficult. If you don't want to give up on him then don't. I hate to see you upset. I hate to see you on the brim of tears." He told her while lifting her chin up with his hands.

She looked at him and realized that she could possibly fall in love with him. He hated Ron and Harry for that matter but he didn't want her to give up on Ron. He wanted her to be happy. She smiled at him and kissed him. It was a soft meeting of their lips. It went with the moment perfectly.

"Since lunch took us to so long with all the chatting we did why don't we just call it a day? I think I would rather go home and get cleaned up for our date and go out earlier, what do you say?" Draco asked while leaning his head against hers.

"What time are you going to pick me up then?" Hermione asked

"6 instead of 7 go to dinner, maybe see a show or something. We shall see." Draco told her.

"Ok, I am going to go to the pet shop. I think I might get another kitten so Astraios wont be alone so much." Hermione told him.

"Haven't had him more then two days and already your going to get another one? You are crazy Granger." Draco muttered against her lips.

It was a quick kiss because he had plans for later. They were so comfortable with each other that people would think they had been dating for at least a few months. It seemed like everything was going way to fast but hadn't they been waiting for happiness for years? Why not just jump right in and take the plunge to be happy.

"I just know how it feels to be lonely and don't want him to. I will see you at 6, don't be late." Hermione said walking away.

"What if I am late?" Draco inquired.

"You will just have to see wont you?" Hermione grinned mischievously.

Draco chuckled as he walked away. He never thought that he could feel this way. He felt warm, cared for. He hadn't felt happy since his mother's death. Tonight would be spectacular.

Hermione walked into the pet shop and went straight to the kittens. She saw the Siamese from the other day. She made the decision to buy that one. She had always loved Siamese cats. She picked the kitten up to see what gender it was and found it to be a girl. So Astraios would have a girlfriend? She picked out a pink collar for her and a bed. She had everything else she would need.

She got home to find that Astraios had torn up the paper towels she had left on the counter the night before. They were going to be a handful but at least if there were two of them they could just play with each other.

Hermione didn't have any problems naming the little girl. She named her Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the hunt. She looked at her watch and noticed the time. It was a little after 3. She had time to read a little while, take a bath then figure out what she was going to wear on her date tonight.

Hermione spent the next hour and half reading one of her favorite books, Ransom. She had read it many times. She never got tired of it. She loved of the authors books. When she looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 she decided to go clean up then figure out what she wanted to wear.

While Hermione was bathing she realized that she had never gone to so much effort for a date before. She really wanted this one to be special. She wanted everything to be perfect for the night. After she was finished she went into her room to figure out what she wanted to wear.

Hermione narrowed it down to two different dresses. One was black, spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees. The other one was a hunter green that was also spaghetti strapped. It was shorter than the other one and also the neckline was low. She wanted to make an impression that Draco would never forget. She chose the green one. She didn't get to try the dresses on when she bought them but it was perfect. She put on pair of flat black shoes to go with it. The hard part was going to figure out what she wanted to do with her hair. She spent 10minutes trying to decide. Then she settled on pinning it half up making sure that her bangs curled so they wouldn't cover her eyes. She put on her necklace that was a dragon that had been Draco's in school. She had found it on the table in the common room and feel in love with it so she took it.

Exactly at 6 there was a knock on the door. Hermione ran to answer it and when she did she was stunned at how handsome Draco looked. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black tight slacks and he was holding orange roses and something wrapped up.

"You look gorgeous Hermione." Draco told her breathlessly.

"I could say the same to you."

"These are for you." Draco said as he handed her the roses and gift.

"There beautiful. How did you know I loved orange roses?" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen to put them into a vase.

"You told me once." Draco told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I did, did I?" Hermione asked looking at the gift.

"Open it" Draco encouraged.

She took her time taking the paper off carefully. When all of it was off she stood their looking at the book in her hand. It was a first edition of Alice in Wonderland and it was signed. There was no damage done to the spine or cover.

"Where did you find this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I have my ways. Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"Like it? I love it, thank you." Hermione said turning around to kiss him.

"Our reservations are for 6:30, shall we go?" He asked offering his arm.

"Lets" Hermione said.

She never thought in a million years that she would have ever seen that book let alone owned it now. Alice in Wonderland had always been her escape from the real world. She had read the book a million times before. No matter how many times she did she was always entrapped by it. Draco was the greatest man.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked.

"You like Italian?" Draco asked opening her door to get into the car.

"It my favorite, so what restaurant did you choose?" Hermione asked.

"You know that place outside Diagon Alley, Antonio's?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and I know that it is really fancy. You sure you want to go there?" Hermione asked.

Before Draco answered he got into the car and started the engine.

"Yes I am sure. I want this night to be perfect." He said pulling out of the drive way.

Ok I am going to end it there. Can anyone tell me who the author of Ransom is? It is a great book. All of her books are great. Don't forget about the song.

Hope you all enjoy.

Read and Review.

Giggles


	8. Chapter 8: Balance Beam

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Balance Beam

_I haven't been quite the same _

_So sure the story of my life would never change_

_In a bright eyed way_

_She rinsed out the soap in my eye's and wrote a song that I'm about to sing_

_She's a magnetic girl_

_That I hardly even know_

_So this is not another love song_

_Just a list of things that I should know_

_Everyone should know that……….._

_One: You've got to take it kind of slowly_

_Tow: You've got to hurry to tell her how you're feeling when you shake the wall, you've got to make it bend_

_Yeah you to show her that she's pretty_

_She's so pretty_

_You're the balance beam_

_And I keep falling all around this fairy tale_

_We took a walk in the rain_

_I suggested, she confessed that_

_There's a park near by to cast the shade_

_Stay cool but I'm giddy like a school boy_

_You've got to handle with care this is not a toy_

_Gradually we touched_

_Though our clothes were wet_

_We sat and smiled_

_I never thought I'd smile so much _

_The first kiss always says the most_

_Everyone should know that_

_OO this fairy tale OO this fairy tale_

_Some kind of fairy tale, some kind of fairy tale_

_Everyone should know that _

They arrived at Antonio's at 6:30. When they walked in they were greeted very enthusiastically.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure it is to see you." The man host said.

"Good to see you to Eddie. It's been a while since I have eaten here. We have reservations for 6:30." Draco said pleasantly.

"Right away, so how is your business doing these days?" Eddie asked.

"It is wonderful. I have had a few complications but Hermione here was able to fix it for me." Draco said as he put his arm around her.

Eddie just smiled at Hermione as he showed them to their seats. Draco had made sure that he got the table that was over looking the city.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes. Enjoy your evening." Eddie said handing them menus.

"Thank you Eddie." Draco said.

After setting the menus down Draco pulled Hermiones chair out for her. As he pushed her in he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco this place is beautiful" Hermione told him.

"Well I wanted our first date to be really special so I thought that I would take you to the best Italian restaurant here in the city." Draco responded.

Hermione looked over the menu then chose spaghetti and meatballs.

The waiter came and took their orders. Draco chose to get the Shrimp Scampi. He also ordered a bottle of white wine.

"So I was thinking that after dinner we could go see a movie." Draco suggested.

"While that sounds lovely why don't we go back to my house and watch a movie?" Hermione asked.

"That's an even better idea in my opinion." Draco said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Hermione suggested that they watch a movie but she knew that they weren't going to finish it. She had other ideas in mind. She knew that Draco wouldn't protest at all.

Draco was hoping that they would go out and see a movie because then he would be less tempted to try something. He didn't want to rush this relationship. He had waited way to long for his chance with Hermione. He was going to take things slow. He just hoped that while they were watching the movie he didn't lose his control.

There food arrived shortly after they both had those thoughts.

"So why do you like that book so much, the Alice in Wonderland one?" Draco asked.

"Have you never read it?" Hermione asked him in shock.

"No, remember I was raised by a pureblood that was extremely snobbish towards muggles and things they make." Draco said.

"True, well then I am just going to have to read it to you aren't I?" Hermione asked.

"Sitting by a warm fire with you sitting in my lap reading to me…..sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Draco said with a sexy smile.

Hermione smiled back at him. How did she get so lucky so fast? She had falling so far into blackness that she never thought that someone would think she was worth saving. She had the feeling that no matter what happened Draco would always be there for her. He saved her from death a few times. He had done some much for her that tonight she was going to pay him back in full.

As Hermione was finishing eating Draco watched her. He was the luckiest guy on earth. He finally had his dream come true. He had Hermione in his life again. This was their first date but he knew that he already loved her. He had loved her for a while. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be able to take her out to dinner every night, watch movies with her, and have her read books to him. He was a happy man now.

"Any desserts for you tonight?" The waiter asked.

"Do you want any desserts?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I couldn't eat another bite but thank you." Hermione responded.

"I think that will be all for the night." Draco said to the waiter.

"Very well I will be right back with you check." The waiter told them.

"Dinner was wonderful Draco, thank you." Hermione told him.

"No need to thank me. I wanted to take you out." Draco said.

After the waiter brought the check they paid and left. They headed back to Hermione house to watch a movie.

Hermione walked in the door and stopped dead in her tracks making Draco run into her. Before Hermione could go flying forward Draco grabbed her around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking around her.

Her living room was in shambles. The furniture was turned upside down. The couches were shredded. All her books had been thrown around the room. She couldn't believe it someone had broken into her house and destroyed the living room.

"Who would do this to me? No one knows I live here. I have only been here a few days and someone has already broken into my house and vandalized it." Hermione said in shock.

"We need to check the rest of the house to see if any has been taken or destroyed." Draco whispered to her.

"Oh my god, the kittens, I need to find them to make sure they are ok." Hermione said running to her bedroom.

When she got walked into her room she didn't see them but she did see the mess that the person had made. All her draws were open and her clothes were thrown everywhere. Her closet was in disarray. She left her room and headed to the bathroom. The door was closed. She hesitated before opening it and her heart lifted. There were her cats sleeping in the tub.

"Oh thank the gods." Hermione said.

She didn't care that they were asleep she went over and picked them up and held them. The two of them didn't seem to mind it all either. They welcomed it. She walked back the living to tell Draco she found them but he wasn't there.

"Draco?" She said.

She walked into the kitchen to if he was in there but he wasn't. She went back into the living room and saw that the front door was open. She put the kittens down and walked outside.

"Draco?" She said again.

He came walking around from the back of the house.

"I was checking to see if there were any tracks. It looks like someone came in through the window in the living room. I don't know if they took anything or not. You're going to have to check everything and take inventory." Draco said.

"Ok." Hermione muttered.

Draco could see she was upset. She was just getting her life together again and this happens. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We will find out who did this. How about after we have someone comes and check it all out you come back and stay at the manor tonight?" Draco suggested.

Hermione was glad when he hugged her she needed it to keep her emotions in check. She had a feeling that she knew who broke in; she just didn't know how he found out where she lived so fast. When Draco suggested that she stay at the manor with him she was extremely relieved. She didn't want to be at her house for the night. She didn't feel safe there, especially alone now.

"That would be great. I just need to grab a few things, but first I am going to call Harry. I really don't trust any of the others who work there." Hermione said as she walked back into the house to get her phone.

"Does Potter even have a phone?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, he got one when he moved out so his cousin could reach him if he needed to. He may not like them but they are his only remaining relatives." Hermione told him as she dialed Harry's number.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Harry, its Hermione, I need you to come over. Someone broke in to my house and trashed the place. You are the only one I trust to come over because I think I know who it was. None of the other guys will believe it." Hermione said extremely fast.

The minute Harry heard her say she need him he was ready to go but when she said that someone broke into her house that made him more frantic.

"I will be right over. Where do you live?" Harry asked.

After she told him she put her phone down and looked at Draco. She wanted nothing more then to curl up and have him hold her. She was so scared. Lucas had found out where she lived and was still coming after her. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had only lived here for a few days and already she felt it was unsafe.

Draco was watching Hermiones expressions. He could she was wanted nothing more then to be comforted. He walked up to her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You always seem to know when I need a hug. I am so glad that you're here with me. You being here is the only reason why I didn't break down." Hermione said into his chest.

"I am happy to be here. I waited a long time to get my chance with you. I am not going to walk away now. I am here for the long haul. When I told you that you could come to me with any of your problems I meant it." Draco told her.

Her response to that was to kiss him. The kiss was passionate. She was putting all her emotion into it. Showing him how much his words meant to her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked as he ran in.

When Hermione heard his voice she broke the kiss with Draco.

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. I haven't checked if anything is missing yet. I didn't want to touch anything incase you could get and prints off of anything." Hermione told him.

"Well that's good. I will check everything out real quick to see if I can get anything. You think its Lucas right?" Harry asked.

"I have no doubts about it. I just have that feeling of being unsafe, I only every got that feeling around him." Hermione said while hugging herself.

Draco saw the fear on her face so he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Draco whispered into her ear.

Him saying that made her smile.

It took Harry an hour to go over the entire house to check for prints or any other evidence. Since Hermione had left Lucas the guy had been a wreck and extremely moody at work. He got violent with anyone around him. If Harry could prove it was him then he would arrest him. He just hoped he could get the evidence.

Hermione and Draco sat on the porch waiting for Harry to finish.

Hermione was holding Astraios. He seemed to be very demanding at the moment for attention, like he was trying to tell her something in a way. Artemis seemed to have taken a liking to Draco. She wouldn't leave his lap. Every time he would put her back on the ground she would climb right back up.

"You're just not going to give up are you?" Draco asked Artemis.

His only response was a meow and a swish of her tail.

"I found some prints and linked them to Lucas's. I plan to take it down to the chief and bring him in. I am hoping that you're going to press charges?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I am tired of being afraid. Thank you so much Harry." Hermione said.

"No problem. I am glad that I could help. I have to do something to get back into your good graces." Harry told her.

Hermione put Astraios down and went and hugged Harry. She had missed him so much. For the first time in years he was seeing her and listening. He was showing that he cared for her. Her big brother was back and she couldn't have been happier. She had a wonderful boyfriend and now she had one of her best friends back.

"I will let you know what's going on with all of this in the morning. Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"No I will be at work. Just call me there to tell me what is going on." Hermione told him.

"Where do you work?" Harry asked her.

"I work for Draco." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok, I will call you tomorrow. Maybe the four of us can have dinner tomorrow night? You know catch up on life? I know that Ginny is dying to see you Hermione. She misses her only real girl friend." Harry told her.

Hermione looked at Draco to see what he thought about that. He nodded his head and answered for her.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Where did you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"The Three broomsticks?" Harry suggested.

"Great. How about we meet around 8o'clock?" Draco asked.

"We will be there." Harry said.

Harry gave Hermione one last hug then was about to walk out the door but turned and gave Draco a little nod to get him to meet him outside to talk real quick.

"I will be right back. I am going to go get my phone out of the car and make a call. Go pack a few things and we will head to my house." Draco told her.

After Draco made sure Hermione was getting a few things he headed outside. Harry was standing by his car waiting for him.

"You have something to tell me Potter?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to let Hermione stay here tonight. He might come back. Lucas has kind of lost his mind the last few days. He was suspended for becoming violent with a suspect. He might come back for her." Harry told him.

"She is coming back to the manor with me. You surprise me Potter; I would have thought that you would make her go home with you." Draco said.

"She wouldn't feel as safe with me as she does with you. I haven't seen her happy in a long time. I just realized the other day how bad her life was. I wasn't there for her because I didn't pay enough attention to notice the signs of pain she had written on her face. She trusts you and cares for you." Harry said.

Draco stood there for a moment just staring at him. He couldn't believe the things Harry just told him. He never thought that he would actually respect him.

"Thanks Potter, but don't beat yourself up over it to much. She still needs you. She proved that tonight by calling you first. I think that with time you and she will have an even better bond then you did in school. She misses you, she told me that the other night. The only hard part will be you and I getting along." Draco said with a smirk.

"I am willing to give it a try for her sake. I don't want to lose her. She is my sister." Harry said.

"So call a truce?" Draco asked holding his hand out.

"Truce." Harry agreed shaking his hand.

"See you tomorrow Potter." Draco said as he walked away to get Hermione.

He found her in the kitchen making sure the cats had enough food and water.

"Shouldn't you be getting some food for them or are you just going to conjure it up?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confusion written on her face.

"There coming with us. I know you don't want to leave them here." Draco told her.

Hermione just smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're the sweetest guy, you know that?" Hermione said while kissing his cheeks.

"It's only because I like you so much, plus I like the little boogers." Draco said picking Artemis up.

Hermione didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. He was perfect.

They left her house with in 20 minutes and headed to the manor. Hermione had never seen the place but had known that it would be big. She had thought that Malfoy Manor had would be gothic looking but was surprised when she saw the brightly colored stones that made up the manor and the gardens around it. The driveway was lit up so you could see your way to the house.

"It's magnificent." Hermione told him in wonder.

He just smiled at her. Everyone always thought that the manor would dark and foreboding. His mother never wanted people to believe they were bad people. She loved color and most of all she loved her flowers. After she had died Draco made sure that they were well maintained. He made sure that the house elves kept them healthy.

"My mother liked colors and her flowers. I didn't feel right trying to change it after she died." Draco told her.

After he parked the car he helped her out of the car and grabbed Artemis from the back seat.

When they walked in Hermione was even more impressed. The inside was gorgeously colored and had a great homey feeling to it.

"Now I can set you up in one of the many guest bed rooms here at the manor or you can stay with me. It is completely up to you." Draco told her.

Although he wanted nothing more than to have Hermione sleep in his arms he was hoping she would say no because having her there would cause him too much temptation.

"I would prefer to sleep with you. I don't want to be alone right now." Hermione told him with a sad look on her face.

He had no idea the thoughts running through her mind at the moment. She had no intention of sleeping tonight. She wanted him more then ever at the moment. She had seen him talking to Harry. She saw them shake hand with each other. They were already accepting that they would have to be around each other if they both wanted to be in her life.

"Ok then lets head up. We can just let the kittens roam around the house. If they want food one of the house elves will see to their needs." Draco said taking her hand to lead her up to his bed room.

"You know how I feel about house elves Draco." Hermione said sternly.

"You will be happy to know that they get paid every week and get time off whenever they want it. I don't always need them around. They just didn't want to be let go after my mother died so I told them they could stay." Draco told her.

"You're just a big old softy at heart aren't you?" Hermione teased.

"I am far from being a softy. I just happen to like you, that's why I am nice to you." Draco said with a smile.

Draco took her hand and headed up to his room. It was located at the end of the hallway that went to the left of the stairs. The door was open. Hermione was stunned by his room. She thought since he was in Slytherin it would be dark like the dungeons.

He had a king side bed that had a silky black comforter on it. She could see tons of pillows on the bed as well. The room was huge. To the right side of the bed there were bookshelves filled with books.

"I can already tell you that I love your room Draco." Hermione told him walking over to look at the books.

"You only like it because of the books. One day there will be other reasons." Draco said.

Hermione just smiled. It would be sooner than he thought.

"Can I take a shower?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the bathroom is through that door. There should be towels already in there and some of my moms products are still under the sink." Draco told her.

Hermione went in and locked the door behind her. She looked under the sink and found rose scented body wash, shampoo and conditioner. She stripped off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She didn't take long she wanted as much time with Draco as possible. They needed to get a few hours of sleep before work.

She dried her hair with her wand then got dressed. She grabbed one of her red tank tops and black shorts to wear as pajamas. When she walked out she found Draco lying down on the bed wearing boxers and a white tank top reading a book. She smiled at the site. She always loved how nice of a body he had.

Draco heard her come out and looked up. She was wearing practically nothing. This was going to be a very long night. He had to try his best not to try anything.

"So I take it that I get to sleep on the left side of the bed?" Hermione asked walking over to the side he was lying on.

"Doesn't matter, I tend to sleep in the middle." He said grabbing her so that she was lying on top of him.

"At least our night didn't go completely wrong." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well if my house hadn't of been broken into I wouldn't be here with you right now. I would be all alone." Hermione told him as she kissed him.

That one kiss was going to do him in and he knew it. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't let him. After a few minutes of kissing Draco managed to pull away.

"Hermione……we need to slow down. I don't want to rush this relationship. I don't want to do anything your going to regret in the morning." Draco told her.

He was having trouble. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and much more.

"Draco, believe me I wont regret it in the morning. The last few days I have had sexual tension building. I haven't had any sexual thoughts in at least a year but a couple of days around you and its all I can think about. I want to see what is under these clothes of your. I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to…….." She was cut off by Draco kissing her and flipping them over so she was beneath him.

Those words were his down fall. He had wanted this for so many years. After tonight he was never going to let her go.

As he was kissing her he worked his hands under her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft. He could smell the body wash she had used. It was rose. He loved that scent on women but on Hermione it made him crazy.

"Do you know what you do to me? Every time you're around I lose my thought process. I have wanted this for so long." Draco told her in between kisses.

"Draco while I love hearing those words come out of your mouth just shut up." Hermione said grabbing his head to kiss him again.

After that no more words were spoken. He worked her shirt over her head then took a minute to look her over. He had all sorts of fantasies of what she looked like none of them compared to what he was seeing.

She used to feel shame when Lucas would look at her body she was always embarrassed by it but with Draco it was different. The look in her eyes told her that he approved.

She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. She always admired his body. It was always toned and muscled. She smiled like a girl in a candy store when she ran her hands over his chest.

"I take it that you approve of my body so far?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah" Hermione said kissing him again.

Draco proceeded to kiss her neck. He started sucking on her ear which he found that she liked a lot by the moan that escaped her mouth. While he was kissing her his hand found her breast and started working them. Kissed a trail down her neck to her breast and took the right one into his mouth while keeping his hand on the other one.

She arched her back when she felt him take her nipple into his teeth. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. Every time she was with Lucas he never believed in fore play.

Hermione gasped when she felt Draco's hand slid down to her inner thigh. He started rubbing her thigh as he moved on to her left breast. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and to show Draco that she put her hand in his boxers to grab his bare butt.

When he felt her hands grab his butt he responded by biting her nipple hard. Hermione didn't even seem to mind at all she responded by arching into him. He couldn't take it any longer. Her grabbed her shorts and pulled them down taking her panties with them. He didn't even wait for her to help him out of his boxers he yanked them off himself.

"A little anxious are we?" Hermione teased.

Draco laid his full weight on top of her and kissed her hard. His hand wondered down to stroke her. He could tell that she was more then ready for him.

"Are you complaining?" Draco asked as he slid a finger inside of her.

Her only response was a moan. He kept sliding his finger in and out torturing her. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Just as he was sliding another finger in she grabbed his erection which caused him to jolt forward.

"Ok enough torturing." Draco moaned as he grabbed her hand and pulled his fingers out of her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him waiting for him to push in. He positioned himself just outside of her entrance. She could feel the tip but he hesitated to ask.

"Are you sure?" He asked with great pain.

"More than sure." Hermione told him grabbing his head to kiss him.

Just as their lips met he pushed inside of her causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Draco intended to take it slow and enjoy it but Hermione wouldn't let him. She started moving with him causing him to go crazy. He started pumping faster and faster because he knew he was on the edge.

Hermione could feel her orgasm building.

"Come on Hermione." Draco encouraged.

Finally Draco felt Hermione's walls tighten and she moan his name extremely load causing him to release his seed into her. He groaned as he came.

They both laid there for several minutes trying to catch their breath. Draco rolled to the side because he didn't want to crush Hermione. Sex had never been that good but then again he had never been with Hermione.

Draco felt Hermione roll over to face him once she caught her breath. He turned his head to look at her and found her smiling at him.

"You really are a god in bed aren't you?" Hermione asked him.

Hearing that made Draco laugh, he grabbed her and kissed her senseless.

"Where did you hear that from?" He asked her.

"All the girls at school talked about the Slytherin sex god." Hermione grinned.

Draco just smiled and kissed her again. He had never been this satisfied. He could get used to having Hermione around all the time.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have work tomorrow." Draco said grabbing the blankets and covering them up.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her forehead. He felt her drift off quickly. She had a long day.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Draco whispered into her ear then drifted off to sleep.

Read and Review. Don't forget about the song.

Giggles.


	9. Chapter 9:Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

_Your Guardian Angel _

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace and now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days are growing longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my _

_You're my _

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay……_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Hermione woke up early the next morning with Draco wrapped around her tightly. His chin was resting above her head as he slept. Hermione hadn't felt this rested in years. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6o'clock.

She wanted to check on her cats before taking a shower and getting ready for work. She detangled herself from Draco's arms and looked around for her clothes from the night before. As she was just about to pull her shirt on she saw Draco's shirt from the night before. She chose to put that on instead of her own. The shirt was huge on her. He hung to her knees making it to where she didn't have to put anything else on.

She checked to see if Draco was still asleep then went to find her cats. She didn't think that they would be upstairs so she headed down instead. She checked what she took as Draco's study then headed to the conservatory to see if they had wondered in there. After checking a few more rooms she was starting to get frustrated. She was thinking of just going back upstairs to shower when she walked into the library. The size of it made her freeze. She hadn't seen so many books in a person's library ever.

She walked up to one of the shelves and saw that most of the books were first editions. She wanted to read a lot of them. She just about to walk to another shelf when she felt something soft rub against her leg. She looked down and saw Astraios.

"Hey boy" Hermione said as she picked him up.

Her rub his face into hers. He seemed to be starved for attention. She stood there for awhile petting and holding him.

Draco woke up expecting to see Hermione next to him. He was disappointed to see that she had gotten up. He decided to go and find her. He picked up his boxers and walked out the door and headed down stairs. He had a feeling that he would find her in the library.

He walked in and saw her holding Astraios. She looked adorable wearing his shirt from the night before. He walked in and sat on the couch quietly waiting for Hermione to notice his presents. When he was just about to make her aware of his presents something small and soft jumped on his lap. It was Artemis. For some reason she seemed to really like him.

Hermione turned around so she could sit down on the couch to pet him when she saw Draco sitting with Artemis.

"You just love to sneak up on people don't you?" Hermione asked.

"It's what I do best" He smirked.

"It isn't the only thing you do best"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Possibly"

"Come over here and sit with me." Draco said patting the seat next to him.

Still holding Astraios she sauntered over to him; before she sat down Astraios jumped out of her arms. She sat close to Draco. She leaned into to him and turned her face up to him.

Draco put one hand on her cheek and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"Good morning" Draco said.

"Morning"

"Why are you up so early?" Draco asked.

"I never sleep late, plus I woke up and wanted to check on them." She responded.

"Well since we are up might as well have breakfast." Draco told her standing up and pulling her with him.

"What are we having?" Hermione asked following behind him.

"They usually make bacon, eggs and French toast but they can make anything you want." Draco said.

"No that sounds wonderful."

Once they were done eating Hermione made sure that the cats had food and water then planned to take a shower. When she got up stairs back to Draco's bedroom she found that he was already taking a shower. She thought about waiting till he was done but then changed her mind it would be more fun this way.

She walked into the bathroom and took Draco's shirt off and opened the shower doors and stepped in. She walked up behind him and slid her hands up his chest startling him.

"You scared the crap out of me and you called me sneaky." Draco muttered.

"How did you not hear me come in? I opened the shower door and closed it making noise." Hermione mentioned.

"I was lost in my thoughts." Draco said.

"Really, what where you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well I will give you one guess……." Draco muttered as he grabbed her and kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could feel Draco was already hard.

Draco picked her up of the floor and pinned her to the wall. He out one hand on her butt and the other found her breast. He broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck making Hermione moan loudly.

Draco took his hand away from her breast and proceeded to trail his fingers down between her legs. He slid one finger in see that she was already wet and ready for him. He didn't want to waste much time on fore play this time. He removed his fingers and positioned himself outside her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he pushed fully in. They both moaned ones he was fully embedded inside of her. He started a rhythmic motion that Hermione was keeping up with. It wasn't long before Draco could feel his release coming but he wanted to make sure Hermione came first. He started pumping faster. They exploded in a state of euphoria together.

It took them a few minutes before either of them could speak.

"That was even better then the first time. You are just full of surprises aren't you?" He asked kissing her head and letting her down.

"More then you know. Now lets shower we have to get to the office before the manager from the Bulgarian Qudditch team." Hermione told him while grabbing shampoo.

"When did you set up and appointment with him for me?" Draco asked while cleaning himself.

"Yesterday…….damn I forgot to tell you. It was while you were talking with Blaise. I meant to tell you after but then we went to lunch. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Hermione told him quickly.

"Don't sweat it. At least you told me before he just showed up. What time is the appointment?" Draco asked while drying himself off.

"At 10"

"Its already 9:00, we need to get going."

Hermione finished washing herself then hopped out of the shower and dried off fast. She walked into Draco's room with just a towel.

"Did you bring any work clothes with you?"

"Yeah there in my bag. I will be ready in 5 minutes. You can wait in the car for me if you want to."

"Alright, I need to grab a few things from my study then I will meet you in the car"

Hermione got dressed in her short black skirt and green button up shirt. She put on her high heals then just decided to dry her hair with magic and leave it down. She grabbed her bags and went to the car.

They got to the office in 30 minutes to find Dean Thomas waiting for them. He had become the team's manager after he had gotten out of school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dean we hit traffic coming into work." Draco said while shaking his hand.

"Not a problem it will just help me when I plan to still say no to your company supplying the team with gear and sponsoring them. I didn't even want to be here but your secretary can be very pushy." Dean said.

"Oh shut up Dean, you knew that you would have come because I asked." Hermione told him.

"Your right……so why are you working for this git anyways?" Dean asked

Draco hard an annoyed look on his face and Hermione knew that if she didn't appease him in some way he would say something that would ruin the deal.

"I am working for him because he offered me a good paying job and also not only is he my boss he is my boyfriend so be nice." Hermione said walking into the office.

Hermione put her stuff down and headed for her desk. Dean's attitude annoyed her, just because Draco was an ass in school didn't mean he was the same outside of school. Hermione started going through the files on her desk looking for the one about the Bulgarians.

While she had been doing that Draco had sent Dean to his office and was now standing in front of her desk smiling like an idiot, he obviously was proud of what she said.

"Your client is waiting for you"

"Yeah I know but I need the file and I wanted to do this"

Draco grabbed the file then leaned in and kissed her hard.

"It's nice to hear you calling me your boyfriend, I have been dreaming of this for years now." He said walking into his office.

Hermione just smiled as he walked away. She could get use to having him around.

About an hour later Dean came walking out of Draco's office looking as if he made a deal with the devil.

"It was nice seeing you Hermione, but I am going to go. We should catch up sometime." Dean said walking out of the office

Hermione thought Dean's attitude was a little weird. He couldn't even look at her when he walked by. She looked to see if Draco was busy and found him standing in his door way staring at her with a big grin on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I got him to sign a three year contract. So now if he cancels it on me I can take him to court for it. I owe it to you to."

"Really why is that? All I did was call him and convince him to come in and talk with you. You did the real work."

"Yes but he wouldn't have come in if it wasn't for you. You have been here for only a few days and already my company is doing better. I owe you for that."

"You owe me nothing. You saved me."

Just at that moment Harry came walking into the office.

"Good morning, are you two busy?" He asked.

"Not at all come on in Potter we can talk in my office" Draco said.

After they made it to the office and were seated Harry told him the news.

"I am afraid that it's not good news. I went to arrest Lucas this morning and he wasn't at his apartment nor has he returned. We have had someone posted watching his place. I was hoping to already have him in custody but we can't find him. No one knows where he could be." He told them

"So you're saying that he could be waiting for me to go home and attack me or something?" Hermione asked.

"I am trying to tell you to be cautious. Anything is possible. I mean he did break into your house and trash the place. I believe that if Draco hadn't of been with you he would have done something."

"What am I going to do? I can't keep living in fear every time I go out into public or go home"

Draco could see her getting frantic. She had thought that she had left him behind but he just kept coming for her. He got up and went to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Look at me; nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. You can stay with me until they catch him. I would just say sell the house but you just bought it and we just started dating, so just stay with me for now."

"Thank you, I can't wait until this is all over."

"Well, I have to be getting back to work. Don't worry Mione we will find him. I promise. Are we still all for tonight or do you want to reschedule?" Harry asked.

"No I want to go out tonight. I am not going to postpone seeing Gin. 8o'clock right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah see you two then."

After Harry left Hermione was got up and was about to go back to work when Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him in a warming embrace.

"I mean it I am not going to let anything happen to you. I care for you to much. When you're with me you don't ever need to feel afraid." He said kissing her head

"I never feel fear when you're around."

"That's good. Now we can either work for a little longer or go get lunch then work. What do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry why don't we order in?"

"Sure, what shall we have?"

"Sandwiches?"

"Sounds good?"

Hermione ordered their food then continued to review files from the past. Once the food arrived they sat in Draco's office and ate.

"I am going to need to stop by my house to pick up some more clothes before we go out tonight. So after work can we stop by there?"

"That's fine. Pick up stuff to last at least a week just incase."

"Alright, I am going to get back to work. Do you need anything before I go back to my desk?"

"Yeah I do need something."

As Draco said that he walked up to her and kissed her senseless

When he broke the kiss she still had her eyes closed and a sedated look on her face.

"You know if you keep kissing me like that we aren't going to get any work done and there are still tons of files I need to get through." Hermione told him.

"Oh is that your way of telling me that you don't want me to kiss you anymore? Fine I will just go back to work."

As Draco was about to turn around and go back to his desk Hermione threw herself at him knocking him on top of the desk. She kissed him hard not letting him take control. She shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring. She broke the kiss after about 5 minutes.

"I don't want you to stop kissing me, I just don't want you to loose anymore business because we keep snogging."

"Alright, alright you win. You will just have to make it up to me later on tonight." He told her with a suggestive grin.

"If you're a good boy we will see." She said back as she sashayed out the door.

"I'm never a good boy." Draco yelled to her.

At 6 Draco decided to call it quits for the day.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me clean up my desk then we can be on our way."

They picked up some more of Hermiones things before heading back to the manor. They both took showers separately because they didn't want to be late for dinner.

They got to the restaurant to find Ginny and Harry already there. The minute Ginny saw Hermione she ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you Hermione. It's been too long. We have to start seeing more of each other." Ginny said quickly.

"I missed you too Gin."

"You know women are always too mushy." Draco said.

"I know, watch in a minute they are going to start crying." Harry responded.

Both women looked at their men and hit them upside their heads.

"Ow, that hurt. Why did you hit me?" Draco asked

"For making fun of Gin and me, we haven't seen each other in a while. She is like a sister to me. I told you to be a good boy, now that is out the window." Hermione told him

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?" Harry asked

"Well you see Hermione owes me a good…." Hermione threw her hand over his mouth.

"Let's go in and find somewhere to sit." Hermione said glaring at Draco.

After they found a spot in the back they made polite conversation before Madame Rosemerta came to take their orders.

As Ginny and Harry were ordering Draco leaned close to Hermione so he could whisper in her ear.

"You know telling me to be a good boy earlier wasn't fair. You know I am never a good boy. I will just have to so you how bad I really can be later." He said nipping her ear.

Hearing Draco say those things made Hermione blush like a little school girl

"So Hermione how did you go from working with Draco to dating him?" Ginny asked.

"I needed a way to support myself and Draco had a job that would pay well enough and as to us dating it was just fate I guess." She told them while looking at Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The food arrived at that time also.

After they were finished eating they decided to walk around Hogsmead.

"Oh Gin I forgot to tell you that I got two kittens. A boy whose name is Astraios and a girl named Artemis. They are just the cutest little things you have to see them." Hermione told Ginny while linking arms with her.

The girls walked ahead of the men and chatted for away about all kinds of things.

"So any leads on Lucas yet?" Draco asked.

"Not yet but I am sure he is going to show up with in the next few days."

"Well as long as you guys catch him soon. I don't want Hermione to have to worry about him anymore."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"I have cared about her since that summer she helped me. I started to love her during 7th year and have since I just never got the chance to act on."

"Have you told her that you love her yet?"

"No, I don't want to come on to strong with her just incase she decides that she doesn't think I am worth being in a relationship with me."

"I have known her for years no and I haven't seen her happy like this since she found out that she was made head girl. Even if she hasn't said it yet I can see it in the way she looks at you, she loves you."

"You think so?"

"I know it. Just say it to her."

"You know you're not that bad of a guy Potter."

"Same can be said about you and I think we should be on a first name bases Draco."

"Good idea."

Just then they heard Hermione and Ginny scream. They looked and saw Hermione standing in front of Ginny and Lucas a few feet from them. Before they were able to get to them Lucas grabbed Hermione and punched her in the face then through her to the ground.

Draco in a blind rage ran up and tackled Lucas and started punching him frantically. Lucas fought back full force and was able to push Draco off of him. Before Draco had a chance to tackle him again he saw Harry jump on him first. Harry hit Lucas hard in the face causing Lucas to go down hard.

"Hermione are you ok?" Draco asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine just going to have a fat lip tomorrow."

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Draco look out!" Hermione screamed.

Before anyone could move there was a loud resounding shot. Lucas had some how acquired a gun in the few days that he was missing. He had been aiming for Hermione but at the last second Draco shoved Hermione back on the ground and fell on top of her.

Harry pulled out his wand when he saw Draco go down and disarmed Lucas and put a binding spell on him and checked to make sure he wouldn't be able to get up again. He then ran back to Draco to see how bad he was hurt.

Hermione had rolled him onto his back to check to see how bad the wound was. She was crying hysterically. When Draco had fallen on top of Hermione his head had some how made contact with the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Draco wake up please wake up."

Harry checked to see how bad the gun wound was but there was so much blood he couldn't tell. They needed to get him to St. Mungos.

Hermione we need to get him to St. Mungos I will apparate him there Gin will bring you. Don't argue you won't make it there without splinching yourself." Harry told her.

Harry grabbed on to Draco and apparated away, Ginny followed with Hermione seconds later.

"We need some help." Harry yelled.

A nurse came running up to them and showed them to a room. She pushed them out and got a doctor to check Draco out.

"This is all my fault. He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me." Hermione cried.

"Hermione, Draco isn't going to blame you for anything. It isn't your fault that Lucas was a crazy person." Ginny said hugging Hermione

"Oh my god we just left Lucas lying there. Won't he get away?" Ginny asked

"No I put a binding spell on him and sent out a signal the area should be swarming with Aurors." Harry said.

It took an hour before anyone would tell Hermione if Draco was alright. She paced frantically back and forth in front of his room the whole time blaming herself. No matter how many times Ginny and Harry told her it wasn't her fault. Finally the doctor came out and told Hermione that he was going to be just fine. That they got the bullet out and healed the wound as best they could but he would need a little time to regain his strength. He had a slight concussion as well.

Before the doctor was totally finished explaining that to Hermione she rushed into the room to find Draco standing up and getting dressed.

"Draco what are you doing you should be laying down not putting your clothes on."

"I am not going to stay here over night I don't like hospitals. I can get rest at home. The doctor already told me it was fine to leave." Draco said grabbing her arm and walking out the door.

"Thanks Harry for the help. Tell us what happens to Lucas when you can. Ginny it was nice seeing you again. We will have to go out to dinner again soon. We are going to go back to my house. Night all" Draco said fast.

He apparated himself and Hermione back to the manor and walked upstairs.

Hermione just stood in the foyer looking after him. He was acting as if he was mad at her. She didn't know what to do. She figured she could get her clothes and cats and go back to her house.

She headed up stairs and went to his room. She heard the shower on and started collecting her clothes and belonging that she had brought over for the week. She was just about to walk out the door when she heard Draco speak.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured you wanted to be alone and rest so I was going to go home."

"What gave you the idea I wanted to be alone?"

"How brazen you were acting. You seemed to be mad at me after leaving the hospital."

He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms resting his chin on her head.

"I wasn't mad at you I was mad at myself for not protecting you better. I should have stuck close to you tonight. I knew he was still out there and would hurt you. I figured you would be upset with me. I told you that you were safe with me."

"I am safe with you. You stopped him from hurting me bad; I mean what is a fat lip. I could have done that just by falling or something." She said stroking his shoulder where he had been shot.

"I would die to protect you Hermione. You mean the world to me. When I saw him hit and throw you to the ground I wanted to kill him. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I love you."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for him so fast and that he loved her back.

"You're my guardian angel Draco. I love you too." She said before kissing him.

They stood there kissing for a while then Draco pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"Let's get some sleep. We are going to take the day off tomorrow just relax."

"Sounds good to me, let me change and I will join you in bed."

Hermione went into the bathroom and decided she needed a shower to wash away the ordeal. She walked out of the bathroom 20minutes later to find Draco already asleep.

She walked over to the bed and crawled in. Before she was totally settled she felt Draco wrap his arms around her pulling her to him.

"Night love" He said kissing her neck.

"Night Draco"

Sorry it took me longer to post then normal. I just started a new job and have to work a lot so it might take me a while to post chapters. Well hope you all enjoy.

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10: Inseparable

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Inseparable

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We can walk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night _

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_And I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song until the very end_

_We have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know….we're inseparable_

_I would give up _

_To never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all _

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Yea you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

Hermione woke up the next morning and rolled over so cuddle up to Draco but he wasn't there. She called for him but he didn't answer her. She got out of bed to search for him.

"Draco?"

She was walking down the stairs when she felt someone grab her from behind. After all she had been through the last few weeks she reacted with her elbow. She was swinging around to punch the person and lost her footing. She would have fallen if it wasn't for her attacker grabbing her.

"Well that was a nice greeting."

"You scared me half to death. You of all people should know that you can't sneak up on me."

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you." Draco said following it with a kiss.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

"I was in my study. I didn't hear you soon enough to call back."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, a little sore. You elbowing me didn't help you know?"

"Oh Draco I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you more. I just reacted. Does it really hurt more?" She asked him with sad eyes.

"I wash only joking with you. I feel fine. Now what are we going to do today?" He asked while guiding her back to his bedroom.

"I don't know. Its up to you, you're the one that saved me. So today is your day. I will do anything you want." Hermione told him.

"Anything huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled at him and started walking towards the bathroom while taking off her shirt.

"Absolutely anything"

Draco stood there grinning like an idiot until he heard the shower go on. He walked in and saw that Hermione had started a bath instead of just a shower. She was stripping off her underwear.

"I thought a bath would be better, more relaxing" She told him as she got in and sat down in the water.

Draco just stood there for a few minutes looking at her. He couldn't believe that after all these years Hermione was his. She not only was dating him but she loved him. He wasn't going to lose her no matter what it took him. Last night he thought that he was going to lose her.

"You going to join me or just stand there all day?" Hermione asked him while sliding back in the tub to make room for him.

To answer her question he stripped of his shirt and boxers and stepped into the tub. He sat so that he was leaning on Hermione. He put his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I am so happy that you weren't seriously hurt last night. I don't know what I would have done." She said intertwining their hands.

"I couldn't leave you now. Nothing is going to keep me from having you."

Hermione grabbed a sponge and started bathing him. He was enjoying the attention she was giving him when he felt the sponge go over his already hardened member. His eyes popped open and he looked at Hermione but she had no expression on her face.

"You know it's not nice to tease me."

"Who said I was teasing you? No just relax."

She finished washing his body then started washing his hair. Once she was done she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

They sat in the tub for a while just relaxing and enjoying each others company.

"So what do you want to go the rest of the day?"

"Well I don't know about the rest of the day but I don't know what I want to do right now" He said getting out of the tub and picking her up in the process. He didn't bother drying them off just headed for the bed. He tossed her into the middle of the bed making her laugh. He silenced her by kissing her passionately. Eventually they broke the kiss for air. Before Hermione caught her breath completely Draco started on her neck making sure that she was left with a dark hickey showing the world that she was his.

He moved from her neck down to her breast. He took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it for a while making Hermione moan in pleasure. He switched to her right breast giving it adequate attention. Hermione was gripping his hair telling him she was enjoying his efforts.

Draco wanted to spend more time on her but was already extremely turned on that it was getting to painful. He pushed her legs apart and was getting into position. He kissed her hard as he entered her. They both moaned in pleasure. Draco set a steady rhythm. He wanted to take it slow but Hermione had her own ideas. She managed to flip them over so she was on top.

Draco looked up at her with a surprised look. He didn't think that she was strong enough to that. Just as he was about to make a comment she started to move. After that he was lost.

Once Hermione reached her orgasm she collapsed on top of him. Draco flipped her over.

"My turn" He said as he roughly thrust into her over and just as Draco was reaching his peak he felt Hermione's about to orgasm again. They exploded into euphoria together.

Draco rolled off of her before he collapsed. The room was filled with their labored breathing.

"We should take more days off." Draco said grabbing Hermione and pulling her to his side.

Hermione laid her head on his chest and started stroking his chest.

"I love you Draco. I didn't think I would fall in love with anyone after what happened with Lucas. You saved me from him and gave me love." She said kissing him.

"I love you too and stop thanking me because I owe you more than you know. Remember you saved me from darkness. I've loved you since school. Now lets actually go take a shower and get cleaned up then we will go get some lunch."

After making love again in the shower they were finally dressed and on their way to get lunch. They chose to go to The Three Broomsticks.

After they ordered their food they started talking about what they wanted to do after.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me when we were in school?"

"Because I figured you were dating weasel or Potter. Plus with the way I treated you all those years I didn't think you would give me the time of day."

"You know if you would have said something you would have found out that I actually did have a thing for you then." She smiled.

Draco's head shot up. Had she really said that?

"Are you telling me that if I would have said something then we probably would have been able to avoid all of this loneliness?"

"You're not the only one that could have said something. I just didn't think that you would have been interested so I chose to just help you out with your homework."

"You could have been helping me out with a lot more. I went through our entire 7th year walking around with a hard on. You owe me."

"Hey I don't owe you anything you could have said something to me but you didn't either. We are both at fault."

"Well it appears that I have a lot of time to make up for. I think I will have to start making up for that tonight."

Hermione got a big smile on her face.

"Do you think it would be possible to stay at my place tonight?"

"That's fine as long as I'm with you I don't care where we sleep. Not that I plan to sleep much."

"I didn't think you had sleeping in mind."

As they were eating Hermione's cell phone rang. She answered without even looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, where are you? You and Lucas where supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Hello to you to mom. Where am I supposed to be exactly?"

"The party we are throwing for your cousin Landen. It is his birthday today you know. I talk to Lucas about it the other day. He said you two were coming."

While her mom was going on and on about the party Hermione started thinking of the best way to tell her about everything that had transpired the last few days, so she decided that the best way to bring it up would be in person.

"Alright mom, we will be there in a little bit."

"Alright don't take to long. See you then."

"Where are we going?"

"My mom is throwing a party for my cousin and I guess I am supposed to be there. They know nothing of what has happened the last few days so I feel that I should tell them in person." She said with an evil grin.

"I think you've spent too many years around me. So am I going with you or is this something you want to do alone?"

"No, I need you to be there. Help me prove to them that I am not lying."

"Why would they think you are lying?"

"Because I can never do anything right in their eyes, why do you think that I was such a bookworm? I did anything to keep out of their sights."

"Well then shall we be on our way?"

Hermione started getting nervous on the way there. She was gripping her hands, making them turn snow white.

Draco saw her distress so he grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

"I am going with you; I will be there for you to lean on. We will leave the minute you want to."

"Thank you. That's there house right over there. Just remember that they are all muggles so don't bring anything up about magic please."

"I know I know. I will behave as much as I can." He told her as he pulled up to the house.

They got out of the car and started walking to the door. Just before getting to the door Hermione grabbed Draco's hand for support then walked in the door.

They walked in and everyone went quit. Hermione's mom, Anne got up right away to hug her daughter.

"Hermione dear it's good to see you. Where's Lucas?"

"He is occupied at the moment. Where's Landen?"

"In the backyard with your dad go out and say hello."

Before her mom could say anymore Hermione grabbed Dracos hand and headed out to the backyard to see her father and cousin. She found her dad by the barbecue.

"Hi dad"

"Hermione dear when did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Who is this?" he asked looking at Draco.

"This is Draco. Draco this is my dad John."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"John dear are the burgers almost done?"

"I'm bringing them to the table now."

While her parents where setting the table up for everyone to make their hamburgers Hermione went searching for her cousin. She found him sitting on a bench surrounded by women.

She walked up behind him to whisper in his ear.

"You know one of these days you're going to get yourself killed by ones of these ladies fathers?"

"That's only if they find out. When did you get here?" He asked standing up to hug her.

"I would have been here sooner but no one bothered to call me and tell me that you where having a party."

"I thought your mom told your boyfriend Lucas?"

"I guess she did but that was after I had already left him. She never tried to call me and tell me."

"Finally dumped that ass did you? Good I didn't like him anyways. He had this quality that freaked me out." Just then Landen noticed Draco standing behind Hermione.

"Landen this is Draco my boyfriend."

They shook hands and stared at each other for a few minutes. They seemed to be speaking without words.

"Well, while you to are trying to stare each other with your eyes I am going to speak to my parents." Hermione told them.

The second she said she was going to talk to her parents Draco looked away from Landen.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I think it would be better for me to do this alone. I will be back." She told him before kissing him and going to find her parents.

She found her parents in the kitchen eating their hamburgers with some of her aunts and uncles.

"Mom, dad can I talk to you out front for a minute?"

They headed out front where no one would over hear them. Hermione was nervous. She already knew that they wouldn't understand why she was with Draco; they would most likely think that what happened between her and Lucas was all her fault. She was use to all of that.

She could never do anything right in her parent's eyes. Most of her childhood she spent reading books because it was her escape from her family. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts it made her realize that she could aspire to something great. When her parents read the letter they thought nothing of it. They just wrote it off as a way to get Hermione out of the house and into the world. They didn't even care that she was going to be gone most of the year and only get to see them on holidays and summer. They didn't even see her off on the train the first day she left. They had more important things to attend to like a dentist seminar.

Today she wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to stand up for herself and show them that she was a great woman.

"What is so important that you needed to talk to us in private dear? Does it have something to do with where Lucas is?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, actually it does. The reason why Lucas isn't here is that he is no longer my boyfriend, actually Draco is my boyfriend."

"What do you mean you're not with Lucas anymore? You two where doing great. He was the perfect man for you." Anne said.

"Well I guess the perfect man in your eyes is someone who beats women then."

"What are you talking about Lucas would never beat anyone." John told her.

"I beg to differ. He beat me almost every night. I wanted to kill myself because of him. I actually attempted to do so but I guess that wouldn't matter to you. I wrote you a letter and left it on the door saying goodbye to you two but I guess you didn't read it or just didn't give a damn. At least when I left a letter for Lucas I got some kind of reaction out of him even if it was to just beat me almost to death. I had to call Draco to take me to the hospital where I had to stay the night. After that I had enough. Draco helped me get away from Lucas, but I didn't get far enough because he still kept showing up wherever I was. Last night I was out with Draco, Harry, and Ginny for dinner and he showed up there, attacked and Ginny and shot Draco. You really want to know where he is. Well then go to the Azkaban because he is going to rot in jail now." She yelled at them.

After she was done talking she didn't give them the chance to say anything to her she walked back into the house. She was done. She didn't want to be there anymore. She was tired of not being seen by her parents. She wanted to be accepted.

She headed to the backyard to find Draco so they could leave. She found him sitting with her cousin surrounded by the same giggle girls as before. She would have been upset about it if Draco hadn't seen her walking towards him. The minute he saw her he could see she was upset.

He didn't even need to know what happened with her parents he just wrapped her in a big hug.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, just let me say bye to Landen. I will have to make this up to him."

After she said he goodbye they left and headed to the manor for Draco to pick up some clothes for him to wear tomorrow and the cats.

"Do you want to talk about how it went with your parents?"

"Not really I just want to forget it. If they can't accept me the way I am and who I am with then I don't need them."

"Alright but if you want to I am here for you."

"I know I greatly appreciate that. I just want to move on with my life and just live."

"Well I will help you live believe me. So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"How about we get some dinner and I read you Alice in Wonderland?"

"That sounds wonderful to me."

Ok I know it sucked and I am sorry for taking so long to update. I got two jobs within weeks of each other and was working a lot but now I am back to just one. I will try to update more often now.

Please review

Giggles


	11. Chapter 11: 18th Floor Balconey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter 11

18th Floor Balcony

_I close my eyes and I smile __Knowing that everything is alright __To the core __So close that door __Is this happening? __My breathe is on your hair __I'm unaware __That you opened the blinds and let the city in __God, you held my hand __And we stand __Just taking in everything.__And I knew it from the start __So my arms are open wide __Your head is on my stomach __And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep __But Here we are __On this 18th floor balcony...__we're both flying away. __So we talk about moms and dads __About family pasts __Just getting to know where we came from __Our hearts were on display __For all to see __I can't believe this is happening to me.__I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours __That I was so yours for the taking __I'm so yours for the taking__Thats when I felt the wind pick up __I grabbed the rail while choking up __These words to say and then you kissed me...__I knew it from the start __My arms are open wide __And your head is on my stomach __And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep __Here we are __On this 18th floor balcony...__we're both flying away.__And I'll try to sleep__to keep you in my dreams__'Til I can bring you home with me__I'll try to sleep __And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams __I knew it from the start __So my arms are open wide __And your head is on my stomach __And we're trying so hard not to fall sleep__So here we are__On this 18th floor balcony__I knew it from the start __So my arms are open wide __And your head is on my stomach __We're not going to sleep__Here we are on this 18th floor balcony__we're both.. __flying away_

Several blissful months past after her confrontation with her parents, they spent their days working together and their nights at each others house. Hermione read Draco some of her favorite books in the time that they spent together.

They spent Christmas Eve with the Weasley's and Harry. Christmas day they spent together at the manor. They woke up that morning and opened gifts that they had bought each other. Draco got Hermione a collection of classic books that she always talked about that included Little Women, The Odyssey, Pride and Prejudice and The complete collections of the Grimm Fairy tales. She was so happy when she saw what they were that she jumped on Draco.

He was shocked to find that she had gotten him a sketch book and pencils. He had never told anyone that he loved to draw. He asked her how she found out, she told him that she had seen some of his drawings while they had been in school and found them to be amazing.

The rest of the day after they had opened all their gifts they went over to Blaise and Lavenders for dinner.

For New Years they threw a party at the manor and invited everyone. That night Draco made a few business deals that brought his company to being the number one supplier of Quidditch goods.

It was nearing Valentines Day which happened to be their 6th month anniversary. They still hadn't made plans as to what they were going to do.

Hermione was sitting at her desk reading a magazine when Draco came walking out. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. She knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got some bad news. I have to go out of town tonight and won't be back for 2 weeks. I am going to miss our anniversary. The New York Dragons want me to come and see over their games so that my company can design them equipment special for each team member. I'm sorry love I will make it up to you I promise." He told her in a rush.

Hermione just got up and went over to give him a hug.

"Its alright it's for your company. I will just miss sleeping next to you every night. We can just celebrate it when you get back. What time do you leave tonight? Do we at least have time for dinner?"

"We will have time if we leave now and get take out so that I can pack."

"Just let me clean up my desk and we will leave."

Draco stood there and watched her as she cleaned up. How was he going to survive two weeks without her with him? He knew that they couldn't both leave town for that long he depended on her to keep things going while he was away.

They headed to their favorite Chinese food place then headed back to the manor. They chose to eat in Draco's room so that he could pack and eat at the same time. They were expecting him to be there at the hotel at 8 that night.

"Are you going to stay here or at your place while I am gone?"

"I am going to stay there. Your house is too big for me to stay in all alone at least at my house I have my cats."

Draco stood at his closet looking at her lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He was going to miss her terribly. It was going to be an extremely long two weeks. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I was only 6:30 they had plenty of time together. He put the last suit into is suit case and walked over to the bed. He laid himself on top of her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her as he kissed her neck.

"What I am going to do while your gone I mean I am going to just have so much free time."

"You sound as if you want the free time"

"Not at all, I'm just saying I will be bored while you're gone. When you're around you keep me entertained." She said as she bit his ear.

"Oh, really? So that's all I am good for? To entertain you?" He asked her tickling her.

"No no you're better at a lot of other things to but entertaining me is one of your best. Stop tickling me." She said as she was struggling to get him to stop tickling her.

There wasn't much talk after that. They made love then laid there talking for a while before Draco started getting dressed.

"You are a very big distraction you know that?"

Hermione was lying on the bed on her side with her head propped on her hand, the sheet only covering her lower half leaving her breast out in the open for him to see.

"I know that you can't stay but doesn't mean I am not going to try to convince you to stay." She told him with a smirk.

"I will get you back for that" He said as he ran to the bed and jumped on her kissing her senseless.

"I really have to go now though. I will call you in the morning. I love you." He said giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too."

After Draco left Hermione got dressed then apparated home. She could have taken Draco's car but didn't want to drive. She got home and felt the emptiness of Draco not being there. Sure they had spent time apart but at night they were always together. She decided that she would take a shower then try to go to sleep. She still had to go to work in the morning.

She laid in bed for an hour before she gave up on trying to sleep. She went in to her living room and chose one of her romantic books to read. She was half through the third chapter when her cell phone rang. She rushed to get it because if someone was calling her this late at night it must be and emergency.

"Hello?"

"Hey love, you still awake I take it?"

"Yeah, I gave up a while ago. It appears that I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Same for me, the meetings tomorrow morning are going to be hell. So what are you doing then?"

"Reading a book"

"Want to read me some more of Pride and Prejudice since we are both awake?"

"Why not maybe it will help you go to sleep so that you can be rested for your meetings."

For about an hour Hermione read to Draco before she realized he had fallen asleep while she had been talking. She could hear the sound of his even breathing. Listening to him sleep made her close her eyes for a few minutes. She ended up falling asleep to.

"Hermione? Love wake up." Draco kept saying into the phone trying to get her to wake up.

Hermione could hear the sound of Draco's voice making her stir. She was going to roll over and give him a kiss but ended up landing on the floor. She had forgotten that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Draco heard the thud on the other line he got worried when she didn't answer him right away.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine; I just fell off the couch."

"Sorry to wake you so early I just wanted to say bye before I hung up."

"Its fine it will be better if I sleep in the bed. Have a good day today."

"Bye love, don't work all day and night."

By Wednesday Hermione was going nuts she missed Draco so much that she wasn't even paying attention at work. The second night he was gone she went over to Blaise's house for dinner but no matter what he or Lavender did they couldn't get her to cheer up. She was miserable without him around. She was sad that they weren't going to get to spend their 6th month anniversary together.

She was sitting at work staring at the wall for about an hour before she made the decision that she was going to go to him. She didn't care what he would say she was going to New York and spend time with him. She went home and packed enough clothes that would last her till she came back home.

She flooed to the hotel that Draco was staying at and asked what room he was staying in and got a key by telling then she was his wife and he was expecting her. It was almost 9 so she figured that he would be out still. She planned to go his room and light a few candles and put on some nice music for when he got there. She would have rose petals leading to the bed room where she planned to be lying on the bed in lingerie in his favorite color.

When she got to his room and walked in the lights where on in the small sitting room that was in the suite. She could hear the shower on. It surprised her that he was in at this hour. She thought that he would be out at a club are at least a play.

She put her bag down and decided that she would join him in the shower. She stripped her clothes as she walked into the bathroom. She could see Draco standing under the shower head with one hand on the wall. He seemed to be enjoying the hot water. She opened the glass door quietly she he wouldn't hear her.

She encircled her arms around his waste causing him to jump and swing around causing Hermione to fall right on her ass.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing here? You scared me half to death." He said looking at her as she got up and grimaced.

"Ah sorry love I didn't mean to hurt you. You startled me."

"It's my own fault we both seem to be jumpy still. I might have a bruise though."

Before she had time to answer his other question about being why she was there he grabbed her to his body and gave her a long kiss.

"God I've missed being able to do that any time of the day. Why did you come and how did you get into my room?" He asked stroking her back.

"I didn't want to be away from you anymore. I missed you to much and as for me getting into your room I told the front desk that I was your wife and you were expecting me."

"If you're here then who is taking care of the office?"

"I routed the phone line to my cell so I won't miss any calls and asked Blaise to get the mail while we are gone but if you would rather me be there then I will just go." She said as started to get out of the shower.

"Oh no you don't." He said grabbing her and kissing her again pushing her against the wall.

"So you told them you are my wife? What made you think to say that?"

"I wanted to get in here to surprise you but its better that you're here already because then I couldn't do this." She said as she kissed him again while bringing her hand down to stroke his member.

Draco let go of her to put his hands on the shower wall. God how he had missed her. They had only been apart for three days and he had felt so lost without her. He let her stroke him for a few more minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest and pushed her against the wall.

"It's weird I haven't seen you in three days but I feel like it has been months. I missed you baby." He said as he nibbled on her neck.

"I know what you mean, that's why I said screw it and came to be here with you. From now on I am going to travel with you it will save us lots of time."

"Good idea but now I have a better one put your legs around me."

Hermione didn't even hesitate she did as he said and lifted her legs around him. The minute she did Draco entered her. They both moaned loudly. Draco started out taking long slow strokes but sped up his pass when he felt Hermione squeeze his butt.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach their peaks. Hermione came first, biting Draco's shoulder in the process not wanting to scream because she would have been loud and didn't want to get a noise complaint against them.

Draco reached his peak right after. He put his head in the croak of her neck to catch his breath.

"Draco? Do you think you could let me down your kind of squishing me against the wall?"

"Sorry, you took the strength right out of me. What do you say we shower then go get some dinner? Have you ever been to New York?"

"Sounds good and no I haven't been here before. I always wanted to come here to go to the Museum of Natural History." She told him as she started washing her hair.

"I guess I have a lot to show you while we are here don't I?"

They got ready then headed out for dinner. Draco wouldn't tell her where he was taking her not that she really cared. She was just happy to going out with him that night.

"Since I know how much you love Italian Food I figured we could just grab some pizza from one of the vendors and go for a walk in Central Park. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." She told him looking up into his eyes.

Draco stopped walking and gave her a light kiss. He could get use to this. Taking business trips and having Hermione with him, getting to spend the night walking around Central Park with her.

They continued walking till they found a vendor. They both got a slice of pizza and a drink to share. After they ate their food they decided to just walk around the park.

"What time do you have to get to work in the morning?"

"7 O'clock. Don't worry though we still have plenty of time together tonight, it's only going on 7. So we can walk through the whole park or head back to the hotel and just relax."

"I think we should go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

They got back to the hotel and settled on the couch to start watching a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Hermione asked

"Whatever you want to watch is fine. I really don't know many movies."

"Ok, then I say we watch the 10th Kingdom. Its one of my favorite movies of all time. It's kind of long so I don't think we are going to finish it tonight."

"Ok, what's it about?"

"It has a lot of the stories that the Grimm brothers wrote in it. It starts here in New York then eventually proceeds to the nine kingdoms where Virginia, her father Tony, Prince Wendell and Wolf have to save the nine kingdoms from the evil witch who is Wendell's step mother. It has Snow White, Cinderella and other Grimm brother characters."

"Sounds interesting, I take it your going to just use your wand for us to be able to watch it."

"Of course, I highly doubt it will be playing on any channels. Before we start it though I am going to go change into pjs." She told him as she proceeded to get up and walk into the room.

Draco thought that it would be a good idea to get into more comfortable clothes so he followed her and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. After he finished changing he headed back out to the couch and sprawled himself across it.

Since the couch faced away from the bedroom door Draco didn't see Hermione walk out. She walked over to the back of the couch and jumped over it landing on Draco.

"Well when you said you were going to get more comfortable you meant it. Nice shirt. I think I've seen it before I just can't remember where. Oh right it was that girls from the other night. I told her….ow ow ow stop hitting me. I'm only joking love." Draco said flipping her over and pinning her to the couch.

"I don't even like you joking about other women and you know that. You just wanted to rile me and pin me down didn't you?"

"You are learning my ways way to fast."

As Draco kissed her neck Hermione pulled her wand out of the sleeve of his shirt and waved it at the TV.

"You know I find that insulting"

"What?" She asked still looking at the TV.

"I was in the middle of making a move and you turned on the TV and started watching it"

Hermione looked up at him with a Cheshire cat grin. She then proceeded to run her hands up his back to his hair then pulled his face forward to give him a long passionate kiss.

"Still insulted, did you ever think I was doing it to just get a reaction out of you?"

"You little tease, I will deal with you later but right now the movie is starting and I want to see it. If it's one of your favorites then I want to be able to quote lines to you to make you happy."

"You are so cute you know that?"

"Why thank you, your not so bad yourself" He kissed her on the forehead. He moved on the couch till he was lying with his head on her stomach.

As the movie started Hermione started singing along with the song in the beginning.

_'__I'm wishing on a star_

_To follow where you are_

_I'm wishing on a dream _

_To follow what it means_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see__'_

They sat in silence just watching the movie. Hermione would look at Draco every time one of her favorite parts would come up to see his reaction. Draco found the Trolls to be quiet amusing.

Around 10o'clock Draco turned to Hermione to ask her something about the gypsies but noticed that she was asleep. Draco stopped the movie and turned the TV off. He picked her up and started towards the bedroom. She woke up when he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Why did you turn off the movie?" She asked stretching.

"You fell asleep love, plus I have to get up for work in the morning."

"How long are you going to be working tomorrow?"

"I don't know we are testing products out tomorrow. My company made special brooms for all the players so we need to make sure that they are all adequate."

"What am I going to do all day?"

"Why not see the city?"

"It won't be any fun without you. Do you think it would be ok I just go with you to work?"

"I don't see why not, you work for me so you would be aloud to be there taking notes or something. Now let's get some sleep." He said as he turned off the lights and made his way to the bed. He crawled in and grabbed Hermione to him.

"God, how I miss sleeping next to you. Now since tomorrow is Valentines Day and our anniversary we are going to go out to a nice dinner. That all right with you?"

"Sounds great, goodnight Draco" She said kissing his chest.

"Night my love" He said giving her a proper kiss.

The next morning they go up and got ready for work. A car picked them up outside of the hotel and took them to the Quidditch field, which was hidden just like the one in England. They got there just as the team took off to fly around the field and test out their new brooms.

Draco walked over to the couch, whose name was Jack.

"What do you think?"

"They all seem to be great and suited for all the players. Your company does good work."

"Thank you. It's always nice to hear that ones company has done well. Why don't we join them and play a game of Quidditch?"

"Sounds like a plan let me grab my broom; there are extra ones if you need one."

"No I have my broom with me. I don't go anywhere without it." Draco then proceeded to pull out his broom.

The couch seemed to be in awe by it. It was dark Mahoney wood with a silver dragon spiraling around the handle blowing out green flames.

"Where did you get that broom?"

"I designed it myself a few years ago. It called the Dragon. Every few years I upgrade it."

"You know you could market that broom and it would make grate money."

"I never thought of that, I will have to think about it. Now let's get to playing."

"I'll grab my broom and be right back."

"Do you want to play at all?" He asked Hermione.

"No, I don't like flying I would rather just stay on the ground."

"Won't you be bored then?"

"No I brought a book with me, besides I always liked watching you play. Every game the Slytherins played I made sure that I watched you. It gave me an opportunity to admire you from a far." She told him while putting her arms around him and resting her chin on his chest staring at him.

"I thought I saw you staring a few times. If we had just told each other how we felt it would have made school more interesting and enjoyable." He said kissing her.

"You ready to fly? Hermione did you want to join us?"

"No I am fine but thank you. I am just going to go and sit in the stands."

Draco and Jack mounted their brooms and took off. They spilt the team up into two making Draco the head of one of the teams and Jack took the other. They started the game. Jacks team scored first and kept a lead for the majority of the game.

As Draco was flying around looking for the snitch he let his gaze wonder to the belchers and saw a guy sitting close to Hermione and talking to her. She seemed to be enjoying the conversation to. Then he saw the guy put his arm around Hermione pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The game was almost over so Draco tried to get his head back in the game and find the snitch but he kept looking and Hermione and the guy that's when a bludger hit him in his rib cage. He instantly fell off of his broom. No one was fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground. The minute Hermione saw him get hit she took off and ran for the field. Hermione was able to soften his impact by casting a spell to make the ground soft.

She fell beside him and started checking him for injuries. The teams all landed around Draco to see if he was alright. Just ask Hermione put her hands on his ribs he moaned and pushed himself up. He looked at her and saw the guy standing behind her.

"It would help if you didn't push on my ribs, there broken. Just stop poking me." He snapped and pushed himself up.

"I was trying to see how hurt you were."

"I'll go get our team nurse." One of the guys said taking off.

Hermione positioned herself to where she was sitting behind Draco letting him lean on her to take pressure off of his stomach and ribs. She stroked his hair a few times before he grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

When the nurse got there she told them that she needed to move him to the locker room and get a better look at him. The team helped carry him to the locker room. Hermione noticed right away the way she kept looking at Draco like he was a piece of meat for the taking. Draco seemed to be focused on her as well. Hermione took a set next to Draco and grabbed for his hand but he pulled away. She looked at him to see what was wrong but he wouldn't look at her.

"I am going to need all of you to step outside for me to look him over and make sure he doesn't have any other injuries."

Hermione looked at Draco and just kept sitting there as the team walked back out to the field.

"You need to leave to; I want to make sure he gets the care he needs."

"I don't have to leave. If it's going to be a problem for me to stay here then I will jus take him to the local hospital."

"And tell them what; he got his with tones of rock?"

"No I will tell them he got with a baseball bat while playing baseball."

"Hermione just go wait outside, I don't want to wait to be healed. You can't help her anyways." He snapped.

Hermione sat there and looked at him. He wasn't even looking at her but seemed to be focused on the nurse. She had no idea was he was acting the way he was.

"Fine" She snapped back getting up walking out.

She walked back to the stands and grabbed her bag she wasn't going to wait for him. If he didn't want her help then fine he wasn't going to stay around to make sure he was alright. She walked out of the field and decided that she needed to go and take a walk. She chose to walk through the park.

Draco sat there and heard the door slam as Hermione walked out. He was regretting snapping at her the way he did. He was in pain for one and was annoyed that she wasn't watching him play instead she was talking and getting friendly with some guy.

As the nurse started checking him over he noticed she was a little too touchy. He grabbed her hands as she started to pull his pants down.

"My injury is to my ribs not my legs so just stick to that area." He snapped at her.

"I am just trying to make sure nothing else is injured." She told him sweetly again trying to pull down his pants.

He grabbed her hands again and pushed her away. "I told you it's just my ribs that are broken if I have bruises on my legs oh well they'll go away."

"You seem a little tense, I can help relieve that tension you know?"

"I'm not interested, I have a girlfriend. Now will you please just give me skeletal grow and bind my ribs so that I can just leave?"

"Your girlfriend didn't seem to be happy with you when you told her to leave."

"That's none of your business just heal me so I can go please."

"Fine" She snapped at him.

After she healed him he got up and left. He walked out and started looking for Hermione. He looked at the stands to where she had been sitting and saw she was gone. He walked up to the team and asked them. That's when he saw the guy Hermione had been talking to earlier.

"Do you guys know where Hermione is?"

"She left about 20 minutes ago when you where in the locker room. She seemed to be upset."

"She left? Well shit she doesn't know this city she could get hurt why didn't any of you stop her?" He asked as he took off walking extremely fast. It was his fault he was mean to her. If anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself.

He got back to the hotel and rushed up to their room. He walked in and saw Hermione sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why didn't you wait for me? You could have gotten hurt, this isn't a safe city." He asked standing behind the couch.

She didn't answer him and just kept watching the TV. Draco walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Just as he was about to take her hands into his she moved them and crossed her arms so he just put his hand on her legs.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was in pain and probably jealous."

"What the hell did you have to be jealous about?"

"Well I look over and see you sitting and getting cozy with some guy in the stands."

"The guy I was sitting with happens to be a cousin of mine. His name is Nathan."

"Cousin? Well now I feel like a complete ass. I'm sorry Hermione. I just got you in my life and I don't want to lose you to some other guy."

She sat there not looking at him for a few minutes then looked him straight in the eyes.

"You need to start talking to me instead of acting out."

"I will try really hard. I will make it up to you tonight at dinner. Oh and just so you don't hear it from someone else, the nurse hit on me a few times but I didn't do anything about it. I pushed her away." He told her putting his head on her legs.

"I knew you wouldn't have done anything. Why don't you go lay down for a while, I can see you are in pain. The skeletal grow should be working by now." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"I will sleep for a little while but we have plans to night. It is our anniversary, I have it all planned out." He said slowly getting up.

"Where are we going?" She asked while putting her arm around his waist to help him to the bedroom.

"It's a surprise. Are you going to lay with me?"

"I can but I wont go to sleep I am just going to read."

"Ok, as long as you are next to me."

Draco then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He came out and found Hermione propped against the head bored reading book.

"What are you reading?" He asked climbing on the bed and putting his head on her stomach.

"Little women" She told him stroking his head.

Draco fell asleep for about 2 hours then woke up to find Hermione gone. He jumped out of bed thinking that she had maybe just wanted him to sleep so she could leave without the drama then he heard noise in the bathroom.

While Draco had been sleeping Hermione decided that she would start getting ready because Draco wouldn't take as long, she took a shower. She dried her hair then decided to curl it and put half of it up.

She chose one of her dark green form fitting dresses which in her opinion was a little too short for her. It didn't reach her knees but wasn't too high on the thighs she knew Draco would like it.

She decided that she didn't want to wear a bra with it only because it made the dress look weird. She chose her little black stiletto heels. She put on light make-up. She was looking herself over and thought something was missing. Then she realized she didn't put on any jewelry. She went through her bags but couldn't find her necklace and earrings she was looking for.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed for her suit case. She looked at the bed and noticed that Draco was missing. She grabbed her suit case and put it on the bed. She was searching through it when she felt Draco put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I have something for you. All you have to do is guess what pocket it's in." He turned her around and was stunned at the dress and how it looked.

"You look amazing. I love the dress. It would be better if you were wearing only the shoes but I will have to wait till later for that. Now pick a pocket."

"Don't rush me. I am admiring how you look." She said looking him over.

He was wearing an all black suit with a green tie. He had his hair in messy spikes. She always loved when his hair was messed up like that it made him look really hot.

"I chose the right one." She told him.

Draco pulled out a box and handed it to her. She opened it and found a green heart on a silver chain. The green jewel was surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh Draco is beautiful. When did you have time to buy this?"

"I got it the other day when I got done working. You like it?" He asked her as he took it and put it on her.

"I love it"

"It represents my heart."

Hermione looked at him and threw herself at him kissing him senseless. Hermione ended the kiss and just leaned her head against his.

"I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too baby. Now want to know what's in my other pocket?"

Draco pulled out another box and handed it to her. She looked up at him for a moment before opening it. There was a pair of emerald green earrings to match the necklace.

She put them on right away then kissed him again. Showing him how much she loved the gifts and him.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah let's go, where are we going by the way?"

"Oh no I am not going to tell you where we are going, it's a surprise but you will love it I promise."

"Fine, but first I have something for you. It's not much but I figured it was better then something big." She then went to her purse and pulled out what looked like to be a small book then enlarged it with a wave of her wand.

She handed it to Draco and waited for his reaction. It was a scrap book of him and his mom from when he was a kid to when he had taken over the family business. He just stood there staring at it for a few minutes making Hermione think that she had done something wrong. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder to see if he was ok. He put the book on the bed and grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I haven't seen some of these in years. I miss her so much." He told her kissing her forehead.

"I found them in the attic the other day. I wanted to do something special gift today."

"It means a lot to me. Now let's go to dinner so we can come back and have some more fun."

They grabbed their coats and headed out for dinner. Draco called his car service. They got in the car and headed to their destination. The whole way there Hermione kept trying to get it out of Draco but he wouldn't give it up even when she started feeling him up.

Just as Hermione was starting to unzip his pants he grabbed her hands and spun her around to show her the docks. There was a yacht all lit up waiting for them. Draco opened the car door and helped her out.

"I rented the boat for a few hours, there was something I wanted you to see but it's hard to see it in the middle of the city. Shall we?"

She grabbed his hand and headed to the boat.

"Draco this night has already been wonderful what more do you have to show me?"

"You'll see love."

They boarded the boat and Draco steered her towards the front where she could sit and watch the view. He went and started talking to some workers and then they all left the boat. Draco started the boat and took off.

"You amaze me, when did you learn how to drive a boat?"

"A few summers ago Blaise and me decided to take a boat trip around the world, we didn't make it far before we just gave up and realized we couldn't drive a boat so we paid someone to teach us."

After about an hour Draco stopped the boat and lowered the anchors. He walked over to Hermione and led her to the back of the boat where he had a beautiful dinner set out for them. He sat her down then started to serve the food and wine. They ate there food and just talked about their lives. After they were both done Draco grabbed her hand then her back to the front of the boat where Draco had set up cushions and a blanket for them to be able to enjoy the view of the city from afar.

"Tonight has been wonderful Draco. It's the best Valentines Day every." Hermione told him leaning her head back enough on his chest to kiss him.

"It's not over yet love. If you look at the sky I want to show you something."

"All I see is stars"

"Yeah but if you look at the bright star right in front of you, you'll find out I bought that star and named it after you."

"When did you buy it?"

"Our last year in school, by then I was so in love that it just felt right to buy you the star even if I wasn't ever able to tell you."

"Now you can tell me everything I don't plan to leave you Draco. I've never loved anyone so much. You saved me from death more then once."

"I have one more gift for you love." He told her as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

He handed it to her and she just sat there starring at not sure if she should open it. When she did she could believer her eyes. In side of it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver band with a white princess cut diamond. She saw an engraving on the inside of the band.

"Forever and always, that's what I want Hermione. The few days we were apart I realized that I couldn't be apart from you more then a few hours. I want to wake up to every day and go to sleep next to you at night. I want to raise kids with you. Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't believe this. They had only been dating for more then a few months and he was already saying he wanted to stay with her for the rest of their lives. Did she want to be with him for the rest of her life? Yes she did she loved him more then anything. She knew what he meant when he said couldn't be apart from her. She needed him in her life so why not make it permanent?

"Yes Draco I will marry you." She told him spinning around and latching her lips onto his.

They sat kissing for a while before Draco broke the kiss.

"Lets head back to the hotel; I owe you for teasing me in the car."

"You can do anything to me right now and it won't matter because I know we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together soon."

Draco got up and started the boat. They made it back to shore in record time and got in the car to get back to the hotel. The minute they step inside the door Draco pinned Hermione against it and started kissing her as if she was a life line. He started to unbutton her shirt and stroking her arms.

"What do you say about heading to the bedroom and stripping out these clothes?"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

They went into the bedroom stripping clothes as they walked. They spent the next few hours enjoying each others bodies. They were just laying there resting and taking in the fact that they were going to get married.

"How many kids do you want?" Hermione asked Draco while stroking his chest.

"Three or four, I want three girls and a boy. What about you?"

"Three or four also but I want more boys then girls. Girls wants to many things in my opinion but really its not up to me if we have a boy or a girl. Its up to you"

"That's right but neither one of us will know till the day comes right?"

"Right, what do you think everyone is going to say?"

"I really don't care it's not like they can stop us from marrying. Since I finished early with the team we can head home tomorrow or spend a few days just enjoying New York"

"Let's stay an shop for a day then head home. I can't wait to tell Gin and Lav. I bet Gin and Harry will be happy for me"

"Why is that love?" He asked around a yawn.

"Because I have you and you make me happy" She said giving him a light kiss then laying her head on his chest.

They drifted off to sleep knowing that they had their whole lives together.

I know it took me forever to update I have just been really busy with work. This chapter took me a week to write because I had to keep going back and adding things and taking other things out. Hope you all enjoy.

Read and Review

Giggles


	12. Chapter 12: Truly Madly Deeply

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters.

Truly madly deeply

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do…….._

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_Cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living _

_A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me………….._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry…….._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of….._

_The highest power in the lonely hours the tears devour you _



Draco woke up the next morning when someone knocked on their hotel door. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. He hadn't planned to get up till at least 10 o'clock. He looked down to see Hermione sound asleep still. He grinned as he got up because he knew that he had worn her out last night.

He pulled on his boxers and went to open the door. It was Hermione's cousin.

"Is Hermione here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she is asleep but I can wake her for you. Come on in. I'm Draco by the way." Draco said as he led him inside.

Draco was being nice only to the fact that it was Hermione's cousin. He went back into the room and went to the bed. He lightly shook her awake.

"Hermione, love wake up; your cousin is here."

She opened her eyes, stretched and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said sitting up, letting the sheet fall and showing off her breast. She stood up and stretched again and proceeded to kiss Draco almost making him forget that Nathan was sitting in the living room of their hotel room.

"Hermione, your cousin is here waiting for you in the other room." He told her against her lips.

"What is he doing here?" She asked as she started putting on some clothes.



"How would I know, I'm not physic. He asked for you so I am assuming that he wants to talk to you." He told her as laid back down on the bed.

"It was just a question love. Go back to sleep, I know it is early for you to get up on your day off." She said giving him a kiss then walking out of the room.

Hermione walked out and found Nathan watching TV. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" She asked him.

"Well after what happened yesterday I wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I am fine now. Just had an argument. He thought I was flirting with you, he got jealous and acted out." She told him.

"Why do so many people think that every time we hang out?" He laughed.

"I don't know."

"So is he a good guy? Because if he isn't and ends up being like that old boyfriend of yours I am going to have to kill him."

"No he is a wonderful man. He is the one that saved me from Lucas. He actually saved me a few times. So have you talked to my parents recently?"



"Yeah, they still don't believe you about Lucas. They have this sick little fantasy that you two will get back together. Landen was just thrilled that you had finally broke up with him and he has taken a liking to Draco it seems." He told her.

"Landen would take a liking to him; he used to be just like Landen. Having many girlfriends at once."

"That's my brother for you. So when are you heading back to England?"

"Tomorrow, I want to spend one more day here to go see the sites. Why don't you come with us? Then you can get to know Draco and tell my parents that he is the right guy for me. They're going to have to get use to him and get Lucas off their minds since he is in jail and Draco and I are going to get married." Hermione told him showing her ring to him.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, he took me out to dinner on a yacht and asked me to."

"That great Hermione I am so happy for you. I will take you up on that offer to come; I have to go take care of a few things first though. What time should I come by?"

"Around noon would be good. Its Draco's first day off for the week so I want him to sleep in. Call my cell when you're on your way here." She told him giving him a hug and showing him out.

Hermione turned off the TV on her way back to the bedroom. She walked in and saw that Draco had fallen back asleep. He was lying on his stomach with his face towards the window.



Hermione decided that she was going to wake him up for some fun. She started stripping off her clothes as she walked to the bed. She crawled into the bed and made her way up to him laying her naked body on top of his. She started kissing his neck when she felt him stir.

"Mmmmmmm……………..what a nice way to wake up; I take it that your cousin left?" He asked enjoying her attention.

"Yeah he left, which I am glad because now I can give you some well deserved attention. Now roll over."

Draco did as she said with a grin on his face. Hermione continued her exploration with her mouth. As she was kissing his chest she pulled off his boxers. She started kissing her way down till she was kissed the tip of his erection. Then she put him in her mouth fully and started sucking.

"Hermione while I love what you are doing to me I won't be able hold on much longer."

She released him then slowing crawled up his body to give him a kiss, before she was able to reach his mouth fully he had already flipped her over.

"What has gotten into you this morning?"

"Just thinking of us and how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together." She said giving him a kiss.

Draco smiled at her words and kissed her with hunger. He really never would tire of having Hermione in his life or bed.



They proceeded to make love for the next hour. Hermione started to get up but Draco wouldn't let go of her. He pulled her up against his chest.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to go take a shower so we can go and get some breakfast. Then we are going to meet up with Nathan and go see the sites." She told him as she wiggled free.

"Why are we meeting up with your cousin?" He asked her trying to pull her back into bed.

"I want him to get to know you so that someone in my family will like you, besides I haven't spent a lot of time with him in a while."

"Alright, let's go shower." He said as he got up, grabbed her and headed for the bathroom.

After a long shower they headed out to get some breakfast. They went to a little bistro that was on the corner near their hotel.

"So what do you want to go see today?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I was hoping that we could go to the Museum of Natural History mostly anywhere else you can choose." Hermione told him while looking over the menu.

"Alright, we will start there and go the Statue of Liberty then just go from there."

"So what time are we leaving going to leave tomorrow?" Hermione asked Draco just as the waiter came over to take their orders.

Draco was going to answer when he noticed the way that the waiter was staring at Hermione. Even though he knew that she was his, it still bothered him when other men looked at her like that, with that raw hunger. He was just about to say something to the waiter when he felt Hermione foot on his leg telling him to be nice.

After the waiter had walked away to put their orders in Hermione looked at Draco with a smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" He asked her.

"You acting all jealous it's cute but you do know that you don't have to be, I am not going to leave you for anyone else."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I still like when other guys look at you." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"So when do you think the wedding should be?" Hermione asked.

"Whenever you want it to be, we can have a long engagement or short doesn't matter to me as long as we get married."

"I was thinking that this summer would be good. July actually."

"Sounds wonderful it will give everyone time to get used to the idea of us getting married."



They ate their food making small talk about the wedding. She said she wanted the wedding to be outside. Draco really didn't care if the wedding was inside or outside just as long as she was the one he was going to be marrying.

As they walked out of the restaurant Draco was pondering whether or not she was going to invite her parents or not. He knew that even if she was mad at them she would regret not having her father walk her down the aisles.

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I want to but I don't know if I can stand them saying that Lucas is the best one for me. They still haven't accepted what I told them about him. Nathan told me that they still believe him and I will get back together. I don't see why they just won't believe me." She said leaning into him as they walked.

"I just don't want you to regret not inviting them to our wedding." He told her kissing the top of her head.

"I know we will go sit down and talk to them once we get back home."

Just then her phone rang. It was Nathan saying he was on his way to the hotel, but since they were she told him to meet them in Central Park. They waited for 20 minutes before he showed up. Hermione greeted him with a hug then went to introduce Draco to him.

"Nathan I would like you to meet my fiancé Draco."

They shook hands and a quit conversation passed between them.

"So where are we off to first?"

"The Museum then Draco said something about going to the Statue of Liberty."

"Sounds good to me but somehow I don't think that we will make it to the Statue of Liberty, knowing you we will be at the museum all day." Nathan teased.

"That is true, I bet we will have to pry her away and bind her or something of the sort." Draco said joining in with Nathans teasing.

"Ha ha very funny, if you want to go see the statue so much then leave me at the museum." Hermione said walking ahead of them.

Draco and Nathan laughed then caught up to Hermione. Draco grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him kissing her on the neck.

"We were just playing with you love." He whispered in her ear then bit her.

They spent the next three hours at the museum. While Hermione went into her own world of history with all the exhibits they went through Draco and Nathan were getting to know each other better.

"So Hermione never mentioned that she had a cousin that was a wizard, were both your parents' muggles?"

"No my mom is a witch and my dad is a muggle. I am just the only one that is a wizard out of my brothers and sisters."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two brothers and two sisters, you've met my brother Landen."

"Ahh yes Landen, he seems to be somewhat of a player. I've been there before until I got to know her." Draco said looking at Hermione with an adoring look.

"You know I didn't think I was going to like you very much after yesterday but now that I can see how much you love her I am glad to welcome you to the family." Nathan told him.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself. At least I know one person in her family doesn't hate me."

They spent a few more minutes in the museum then headed out to go get lunch. While Nathan got a cab for them to take them up town Hermione pulled Draco into a hug and kissed him with so much emotion behind it.

"What was that for?" He asked resting his forehead against hers.

"I was watching you and Nathan talk earlier. I just wanted to thank you for being nice to him."

"I had no reason to be rude to him and he is an alright guy besides he is the only one of your family that likes me."

"He isn't the only one in my family that likes you. Landen has taken a liking to you; maybe you can get him out of his man whore days faster than you did."

Draco just laughed and steered her towards the cab that Nathan had gotten. They took the cab to up town and went to have lunch. After lunch they spent went to the Statue of Liberty. After they 

spent some time there Nathan split up from them saying he had a date. Draco and Hermione headed back to their hotel room to just relax and watch the rest of the 10th Kingdom.

They woke up the next morning and packed up their clothes and other belonging and check out to head home. As they made their way to the floo point they started talking.

"So when are you going to move in for good. Do you want to wait to move in till after the wedding or do you want to move in now. I mean we already spend every night together as it is. Living together in one place would make it easier."

"Well since I don't like being apart from you for long periods of time then I would say I want to move in as soon as possible. How about we start packing my things up when we get back, spend one more night there and put it up for sale. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea honey." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

They arrived back at her place around noon. They walked in and were greeted by Artemis and Astraios. She bent over and picked both of them up and gave them a little attention. Draco dropped the bags then went over and took Artemis out of her arms.

"I knew they would grow on you."

"Yeah well they are cute little boogers. Shall we start packing your stuff?"

"Yeah, I want to be done with it I always hated packing."

"Yes but remember we do have magic and we can just use it to put everything away, then we can spend more time on other meaningful things." He said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Alright let's get packing." She told him.

As Draco turned around and put Artemis down Hermione took a moment to admire his butt and then decided she would swat it as she walked by on her way to the kitchen.

He stood there in shock for a minute then heard her laugh making him chase after her. He caught her around the waste and spun her around pinning her to the counter.

"Now you know you can't start something with me and expect me to stop." He said as he started kissing her neck and slowing massaging her breasts.

Hermione gasped when he started to suck on her neck. She slowly worked her hand down to grope him. He slowly started stripping off her clothes just like she was doing to him once he had her fully naked he pushed her on top of the counter top. He finished undressing while she was stroking his chest making it hard for him to concentrate. He grabbed her and positioned himself at her entrance. Before he entered he looked into her eyes and saw the love and passion in them. He set a fast pass making not take long for either of them to finish.

Draco set her back on her feet and leaned into her and the counter.

"No matter what every time feels like the first with you."

"I know what you mean." She responded breathing hard.

They took a few minutes to compose themselves then they collected their clothes and started packing up her belongings. Around 8 o'clock they decided to get some food delivered to them. While they ate they watched Pirates of the Caribbean.



When the movie was over Hermione turned to Draco to see if he was ready to go to bed but it seems that he had already fallen asleep. He was lying on the couch behind her with both cats propped on his chest.

She smiled and conjured up a camera just so she would always have this picture. Draco woke up with the flash of the camera.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked so adorable asleep with the cats."

"Its fine, the movie over?" He asked stretching.

"Yeah, I was just going to clean up then head to bed." She told him as she started to clean up the mess from their dinner.

Draco helped her start cleaning up then steered her towards the bedroom. Hermione went and changed into her pajamas, when she came out of the bathroom she found Draco already in bed almost asleep.

"Why are you so tired tonight?" She asked him as she crawled in and snuggled up to him.

"You wore me out today, first this morning then the afternoon." He said kissing her on her head.

About 3 in the morning there was a knock at the front door. It woke both of them up.

"Who would be knocking on your door this late? It better be important or I am going to be pissed." Draco said getting out of bed.



Hermione chose to follow him to the door and see who it was so she could stop Draco from attacking them for waking him up at this hour of the night. He opened the door to see Harry standing there with a solemn look on his face.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked him grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house.

"It better be good Potter you woke me up from a good dream." Draco told him.

"I received this by owl an hour ago. I thought you would want to see it considering what it is." Harry said handing Hermione a letter.

While Hermione started reading Draco looked at Harry to see try and figure out what it was. When Hermione gasped Draco knew it had to be something bad.

"Babe, what is it? What does the letter say?"

"It's from Hagrid; it says that Dumbledore is sick and dying, that we need to come see him as soon as possible before it's too late." Hermione told him with tears in her eyes.

"Where going to go see him tomorrow, at least Gin and I are, she made the point that you would probably want to come to." Harry said quietly.

She looked at Draco to see what she should do. He could see that she wanted him to make the decision. He knew how close she was to the old bat he would tell her she should go and he would go with her for support.

"We will go with you guys just let us know when you are going to be leaving." Draco told him.



"We plan to go in the early morning so then we can visit everyone afterwards."

"Alright we will meet you there in the morning." Draco said putting and arm around Hermione.

After Harry left Draco took Hermione back to bed. She hadn't said so much as a word since telling him what the letter said.

"Hey, you ok love?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"No, it is hard to believe that he is dying. I can only imagine what Harry is feeling. Dumbledore is like a grandfather to him." Hermione told him pushing her face into his neck.

"We don't know that he is dying sweetie."

"Yeah we do because that wouldn't contact us if he wasn't. Thank you for saying you will go with me I don't think I could handle this alone."

"It's no big deal; I would do anything for you. Now let's try to get some more sleep, night love."

The next morning Draco woke up and rolled over but found that Hermione was already gone. He got up to go find her when he smelt bacon cooking. He walked into the kitchen to find Hermione standing at the stove cooking breakfast. It was an amazing site, seeing her wearing tiny shorts and one of his shirts that she had taken from him when they were at the hotel. He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That smells good what is all on the menu?"



"Well bacon as you can see, French toast and eggs. Can you please get the juice out of the fridge?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, so what time do you want to leave here?"

"Once we get done with eating and take a shower. Harry said they wouldn't be there till 8 so we have time to enjoy our breakfast and a quick shower. We won't have time to take my things to the manor so we will have to come back from them." Hermione rambled on.

"Hey, you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." He said putting the juice down and taking her into his arms.

"I owe it to him; he never gave up on any of us. He is family to me to, plus I want him to know what a good man you've turned out to be and tell him that we are getting married. Having his blessing is just as important to me as my dad's would be." She told him giving him a kiss.

"Now let's eat before it gets cold."

They took a shower together then got dressed and flooed to Hogwarts. They met Harry and Ginny in Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Hermione can you believe this, we all thought that he would out live us all." Ginny said giving her a big hug then moving on to Draco to do the same.

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He didn't know quite how to react to being hugged by Ginny. Just then McGonagall walked in looking grim as ever.

"It's good to see you all again I just wish it were under better circumstances. Do all of you want to go in together or have turns saying your goodbyes to him?"



"We can all go in together. We have no secrets from each other." Harry said.

As they all got up to go into the headmasters chambers Hermione went over and hugged her old teacher.

"It is good to see you again Minerva." Hermione said.

"It's good to see you again too dear, it has been too long."

They walked in together and became solemn. Dumbledore was lying on his bed pale as a ghost and skinny as a stick. He saw them come and they all could still see that twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello everyone so good to see you all" Dumbledore greeted them.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all went and gave the headmaster a hug while Draco just gave him a polite handshake.

"All of you need not look so sad." He told them.

"How can we not be sir your sick, sicker than any of us have ever seen you. We all know that it is serious since Hagrid called us." Hermione said.

"Yes, I may be dying but you all have to remember that I have been alive for a very long time. I had Hagrid contact you because I wanted to talk to you all and tell you a few things." He told them.

"Well since I just came along for support for Hermione I will just go wait in the study for all of you to finish." Draco said as he started to make his was out of the room.

"There are a few things I want to tell you to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore told him.

Dumbledore spent the next hour telling old stories of when he was younger. He was making them laugh and have a good time trying to make them understand that it was his time to die.

"Harry, there was something I have been meaning to ask you for a while."

"What is it sir?"

"Would you ever consider becoming a teacher for Defense against the dark arts?"

"I actually have sir; I just didn't think that I was qualified just quit yet considering I haven't worked in the field very long. Why do you ask, I thought Remus was doing pretty well?"

"Oh he has been doing well, it's just that he has wanted to retire but hasn't found the best replacement and didn't want to have to ask you."

"I would be happy to take over for him. I have wanted to teach that class since I graduated. When would I be starting just so I know so I can give notice at work?"

"Well I am not sure about that just yet you can talk it over with Remus later on today. Now on to my next order of business Ginny I was wondering if you would be willing to take over as teacher of Transfigurtations since McGonagall will be taking over as headmistress once I am gone."

"I would love to professor it will make it to where Harry and I are going to be able to be with each other all year long. Just have her tell me when she needs me to start."



"Well now that we have all that settled I have something for the two of you."

Dumbledore reached over and grabbed something off of his nightstand. He handed it to Harry who wasn't sure what it meant. It was a scroll of sorts.

"What is this professor?" Harry asked while Ginny looked it over.

"It's the deed to the school, I talked it over with Minerva and we came to the same conclusion that although you will not become headmaster after I am gone Hogwarts is more yours than anyone else's around here, after all Hogwarts is your home Harry."

Harry stood there in shock for a few minutes before he went and gave him a huge hug telling him how much it meant to him.

Hermione couldn't believe it; Harry was finally getting to come back to his home for good. She was so happy for him; she had tears in her eyes from the gesture of giving him Hogwarts. Draco was shocked at the events but pleased to see that the school wouldn't be going into the wrong hands.

"As for you Miss Granger I wanted to give you a few books of mine that you could only appreciate. They are in a trunk in my study; there is a certain journal in there that I know you will just love so much." He told her as he handed her the key that would open the trunk.

"Thank you sir, it means a lot to me." Hermione said with appreciation.

"And for Mr. Malfoy I had hoped that you would have come along with them for I have something for you as well." Dumbledore said as he lifted a box off his dresser.



Draco took it gently afraid that something fragile was in it. The box had holes all over it indicating that there was something alive in the box. He was a little afraid to open but did so anyways and inside was the most magnificent gift he could have hoped for. It was a phoenix, the phoenix that had once been his godfathers but had disappeared when he did years ago.

"Sir where ever did you find him?" Draco asked

"He found me Mr. Malfoy, I remember you talking about him on one of meetings. I figured that he would best be with you."

"Thank you sir, I have been missing him for years."

"Professor there was something I; well we wanted to tell you." Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand.

"Yes Miss Granger what is it?"

"Draco and I are getting married, I was hoping for your blessing since you were like a father figure to me." Hermione told him while she heard Ginny squeal in the background.

"I was wondering if you two were ever going to tell each other your feelings it seems that it's finally happened. Well I congratulate you both and give you my blessing." He told them with that twinkle in his eyes.

They said their goodbyes and started to head out when Harry stopped them in the study.

"So you're engaged? When did this happen?" He asked them wrapping his arm around Ginny.



"When we were in New York on a business trip, I wanted to tell you sooner but with the letter last night I thought it would wait then I wanted to tell him." Hermione told them.

"I'm happy for you Mione you deserve to be happy and we have our own news to tell you. Do you want to do the honors Gin?" Harry asked.

"We are having a baby!!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione squealed in delight and grabbed Ginny to touch her stomach and give her a big hug.

"Congrats Potter." Draco said offering his hand.

"Thanks, what do you all say we go out to get some lunch? We can eat here or go to Hogsmead." Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco said swinging his arm around Hermione as they headed out.

After they spent the day with Harry and Ginny talking about everything they headed back to the cottage to pick up all of Hermione's things so that they could head home. Once they got back to the manor Draco helped Hermione unpack all of her stuff making room in his closet and draws for her stuff then he went to take a shower.

While Draco was showering Hermione was in the library going through the trunk that Dumbledore had given her. It was full of books on the history of the magical world and muggle world things that most people wouldn't know. She then found the journal that he had been talking about. It was a journal about his explorations and adventures of when he was young. She got so enthralled that she didn't hear Draco come down. He walked in sat down next to her bringing her out of her own world.



"What do you have there?" He asked her.

"Dumbledore's journal off all his adventures and such, it is really interesting." She told him as she put it down and scooted over to him so that she could snuggle up to him.

"So I was thinking that I want to have the wedding on the Hogwarts grounds. I think it would be a beautiful place to have it plus there is tons of room and school will be out in the month of July. What do you think?"

"Sounds wonderful to me, do you want a big wedding or small wedding?"

"I am thinking small just close friends and family."

"So have you made up your mind about whether or not you want your parents involved?" He asked her.

"Yes, I at least want them at the wedding but I don't want my dad walking me down the aisle if he doesn't want me to really marry you. If they haven't accepted you by that point then I will have Harry walk me down the aisle."

"Well we need to get it all settled. We should set up a lunch with your parents for sometime this week so we can sit down and talk to them."

"Ok, I'll call them tomorrow but for now I think we should go upstairs I am getting tired." She said as she started kissing his neck.

"What a brilliant idea. That way I can show you how much I actually love you." He said picking her up and heading upstairs.

Ok so I know it took me forever to post this chapter first I had writers block then I started MA school but now that I don't have a job I am able to write before I go to class at night. This chapter may not be as good as my other ones but I did my best. Enjoy the chapter and I will try to update sooner.

Please review

Giggles


	13. Chapter 13 Every Time We Touch

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Every time we touch

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow………_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away the tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Hermione woke up the next morning with a heavy mind. She wasn't sure how she wanted to approach her parents about marrying Draco. She untangled herself from her gorgeous man and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The elves were busying cleaning and starting to make 

breakfast. They always knew when one of them had woken up and would have food cooked and ready for them when they wanted to eat.

Hermione went and poured a cup of coffee then made her way to the sitting room that had windows that overlooked the garden. She loved this view it made her feel at peace. She did want her parents to be at their wedding she just didn't think that she wanted her father to walk her down the aisle at all because honestly he hadn't been there for her since before she started Hogwarts. No, she didn't see it right to have him walk her down the aisle she had the perfect person in mind for it. Just then she felt someone staring at her.

She turned around in the chair to see Draco standing in the door way looking at her.

"Morning love, you know I am getting irritated with you." He told her as he walked over to her picked her up and sat down in the chair situating her on his lap.

"Why are you getting irritated with me?" She asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Because every time I wake up your gone and I don't get to see your beautiful face first thing." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I wake up before you do. How about I read until you wake up then?" She said running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"I was kidding you don't have to, just once in a while I hope that I will wake up with you still next to me."

"We have our wholes lives for that Draco." She told him giving him a kiss.



"So have you made a decision about your parents?" He asked her.

"Yeah, no matter what I am going to invite them to the wedding but I'm not going to have my dad walk me down the aisle. He hasn't really been a part of my life since before Hogwarts." She said while linking their hands together.

"So then who is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I was thinking Remus, he has been more like a father to me then my own dad, I just don't know if he will do it or not."

"I have no doubts that he will. He told me once while we were doing research that he thought of you as a daughter, that he would hate if anyone ever hurt you. Come to think of it I have a feeling that he knew I liked you back then."

"Well after we talk to my parents, we need to go see Remus." She said getting up and heading to the dining room where their breakfast was waiting for them.

After they ate Hermione decided it was time for her to call her parents and set up a lunch. She stood in their bedroom just holding the phone trying to get the courage to call them.

Draco came up behind her, grabbed the phone from her hands and scrolled to her parent's number and dialed it for her. She was thankful he was there, she had a feeling without his help she wouldn't have called them.

It rang a few times and just when she thought it was just going to go to the answering machine her mother answered.



"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hi mom, it's Hermione I was wondering if you and dad would be able to meet me for lunch today?" Hermione asked quickly before her mom could say anything.

"Sure dear, it would be good for us to all get together to talk things over. Where do you want to meet?" She asked Hermione

"Our restaurant that we use to go to when I was young, the one around the corner from our church, it is still there right?"

"Yes dear it is we will meet you there around noon is that fine?"

"Sounds great see you then, bye mom."

Hermione was worried about lunch and the outcome of it. She wanted her parents to accept that Draco was the man of her dreams and the Lucas was scum.

They both took showers and started getting ready for their lunch.

"Do you want to drive or just apparate then walk to the restaurant?" Draco asked her while putting on his tennis shoes.

"Apparation will be faster. There is a spot that's near by the restaurant so it won't take us long to get there. How about we go take a walk through Diagon Alley? I want to pick up a few books from Flourish and Blotts." Hermione suggested.



"Sounds great love. Make sure you grab your scarf it's starting to snow again." Draco said while grabbing his jacket and scarf bundling himself up.

It had been 5 months since she had last seen and spoken to her parents. If Nathan was telling the truth about them waiting for Hermione to get back together with Lucas then they really didn't listen to her. They only believed what they wanted to believe. She was going to make them see the real her and the truth about Lucas she had pictures of what she had looked like after the beatings. She would tell them all the horrible things he had said to her.

"Stop thinking so much about what's going to happen babe, if they don't understand then that's their fault for not seeing the truth in their own daughter. Now get your coat and scarf and lets go get you some books." He said heading out the bedroom door.

Hermione gathered everything she needed sticking the pictures into her purse then went to find where Draco went. She walked down the stairs expecting to find him waiting for her in the foyer but he wasn't there instead she saw the front door was open. Why would he walk outside when they could apparate from inside? She walked out and shut the door behind her. The second she let go of the door knob a huge snowball hit her in the head. She stood there in shock for a few minutes until she heard Draco laugh from behind the bushes.

"Really Draco, at least be a man and stop hiding if you want to start a snowball fight." Hermione said bending over to pick up her purse that she had dropped and to get a handful of snow.

"I thought it would be a good way to take your mind of your parents for a few minutes at least and I haven't have a snowball fight since I was in school I am more mature than that thank you very much." Draco told her as he started walking towards her. When he was a few feet from her Hermione threw the snow right in his face then took off running.

They continued the snow fight for the next 20minutes until Hermione landed another snowball in his face making him tackle her to the ground and started tickling her.



"Draco……..stop……..tickling me." She said in between laughs.

"That's for hitting me in the face not once but twice." He said as he continued to tickle her.

Hermione was struggle and squirming so much that she ended up kneeing him in the balls making him roll over in pain.

"Oww……." Draco whined cupping himself.

"I am so sorry Draco, are you alright?"Hermione asked him.

"Yeah just peachy" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

The look on her face was priceless making him laugh a little. He grabbed her arm pulling her on top of him.

"It's alright love, I should know better than to tickle you. Now give me a kiss to make me feel better." Draco said kissing her senseless.

"We should go before we start stripping clothes out here." He said standing up.



They headed to Diagon Alley and went to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione headed to the romance section while Draco took a seat and grabbed a random book sitting on the table next to him and started reading it.

Draco was so enthralled in the book that he didn't hear Hermione.

"Draco, earth to Draco are you ready to go?" She asked him once he looked at her.

"Oh, yeah sorry I was reading this book." He said getting up.

"What book is it?" She asked heading to the counter.

"Eragon, it is about a boy that becomes a dragon rider. What books did you get?"He asked taking the books out of her arms and putting them on the counter paying for them.

"I got Causing Havoc, Simon Says and Hard to Handle, there romance novels. They should hold me over for a week or two." She said trying to take the bag from him as they walked out of the store.

"No I got the bag. We should head to meet with your parents." He said steering her towards and apparation point.

They apparated then Hermione started leading the way to the restaurant. They arrived at noon exactly and found that her parents were already there. Hermione exchanged stiff hugs with her parents then they all took their seats.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Hermione dear?" Anne asked her.

"Well first I wanted to start off with the truth about Lucas since you didn't listen to me the first time but this time I came prepared with pictures. Here take a look." Hermione said handing her parents the pictures.

They seemed to be lost as they looked at the pictures. They seemed to be getting the picture of what happened now. They looked up at Hermione with sadness and regret for not listening.

"We are so sorry for not listening to you, Lucas seemed to be so nice and seemed to love you so much but I guess he wore a mask." John said grabbing Hermione's hand.

Hermione sat there for a second letting her dad hold her hands then she pulled them off the table. She didn't want either one of them to touch her. She put her hands under the table and felt Draco grab one. He was telling her that he was there for her to lean on.

"I'm glad that you both finally see the true picture then but it still doesn't erase that fact that you didn't believe me in the first place. How could you choose to believe him over your own daughter?" Hermione asked them in a quiet voice.

"He was a man who was taking care of our daughter; we didn't think that he was hurting you like that." Anne told her sadly.

"How did you know he was even taking care of me? You never called or wrote to me. You both stopped taking the time to tell me things once I started Hogwarts. Every time I wrote or called either one of you, you would either be gone and never return my calls or tell me you were busy and couldn't talk. Is that any way to treat your daughter?"

They sat there in shock. Hermione had never so much as yelled at them now she was yelling and anger with them. Draco was proud of her; she was finally releasing her demons that had 

plagued her for years. He remembered in their last year that she never went home on the holidays at least not to her home she would go to the Weasley's or with Harry to Grimmauld place. It was about time that they saw their daughter and really heard her.

"I guess once you were accepted in the wizarding world that you didn't need us anymore. We didn't know how to handle a witch it had never happened to our family." John said trying to explain.

"You didn't know how to handle a witch. I didn't act any different after I found out. Nathan was told he was a wizard years before I went to school, I guess they just didn't want to tell you because they knew you uptight."

"Now Hermione let's try and talk about this civilly. No need for shouting." Anne said.

"Begging your pardon but I believe she has every right to shout if she wants. She has been through hell and back these last few years and you two were nowhere to be found. She was being beaten almost every night by a man that you thought was perfect. You never tried to call and talk to her just talked to that scum." Draco said to them straining to remain calm.

"Who are you again?" John asked looking a bit peeved.

"His name is Draco and he is my fiancé." Hermione told them looking straight into their eyes.

"Draco, as in Malfoy, isn't he the boy that made fun of you in school?" John asked.

"Yes, he is but he hasn't been mean or made fun of me since before 7 year but you two wouldn't know that since that summer I stayed with Harry, Remus and Sirius. He was the only one in school who was my friend just because we enjoyed each other's company. He is the one that came and helped me the last time. He took me to the hospital and made sure I was taken 

care of. Then he proceeded to give me a job and find me a place to live. He kept me safe until they were able to catch Lucas and put him away."

"Hermione don't you think that you should give yourself more time to think this through? I mean you haven't even been dating him for that long."

"Yes I am completely sure. He is the man that every girl dreams of marrying. I may not have been dating him for that long but I have known him for years. He has proven to me that he can take care of me and he treats me like I am everything to him. So yes I am going to marrying him, which was my main reason for wanting to meet with you today I wanted to tell you that your only daughter is getting married." Hermione said.

"We are happy for you but how do you really know that he isn't just using you?" John asked her trying to act like a father would.

"I am not using her at all; I am not that asshole I was in school. I love Hermione with all my heart and would never harm her." Draco interrupted.

"I think we are done here. You will receive an invitation to the wedding once we have them made and set the exact date but I will tell you this I know that you're my parents but I won't be having you give me away, I don't see the point when neither one of you have taken the time to be an actual parent to me. Bye." Hermione said as she got up and grabbed Draco's hand walking out.

Half way down the street Draco stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"You did good sweetie." He said kissing the top of her head.



She looked up at him with a smile on her face. A huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. She was so happy to finally be done with her parents and all their drama they hadn't really been her parents in years anyway.

"You hungry?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, I mean it is lunch time and we didn't get to eat there. Where do you want to go?" He asked her throwing his arm around her.

"I don't care you choose and its going to be my treat Mr."

They choose to head to Hogsmead instead of staying in muggle London. Once they got there they were seated in the back at a booth. They were talking about the wedding when Blasie and Lavendar came walking in.

"Hey you two love birds mind if we join you?" Lavendar asked.

"Not at all, we have news to tell you." Draco said getting up and moving to sit next to Hermione.

"So how have you two been? How's Xander?" Hermione asked them.

"We are good and so is Xander except for a cold he has. That's why I left him with my mother so he wouldn't be exposed to the cold air. So what is the news you have to tell us?" Lavender asked while she looked at the menu.

"We are getting married." Hermione said holding her hand to show the ring.



Lavendar squealed and grabbed her hand to look at it.

"Why do women have to always do that? Congratulations man, it's shocking someone finally got the sex god Draco Malfoy to settle down." Blaise said taking a look at the ring also.

"I'm finally happy, Hermione gets me the way no one else can. So you're going to be my best man aren't you?" He asked Blaise.

"I would be honored to; you were my best man I expect to be yours. Who are all the groomsmen going to be?" He asked Draco as they ordered.

"Well that I am still working on it. I think I am going to ask Harry and Hermione's cousin Nathan. If you wouldn't mind Hermione?" He asked looking at her.

Hermione was just awed that he would pick people that where her family to be his groomsmen but then she realized that they were her family and soon to be his. It was just nice that he had created a friendship with Harry now.

"I wouldn't mind that all at." She told him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I am going to need your assistants Lav; you're going to be one of my bridesmaids of course. Gin will be my maid of honor of course I just don't know who else to have as a bridesmaid, I mean I never seemed to hang out with girls that much in school and even now it's just you and Gin." She said

"I still don't like that you hang out with more guys then girls, we need to find you some more girlfriends." Draco butted in.



"I would love to Mione. As for another bridesmaid why not ask Tonks or Angelina? I am sure one of them would love to do it." She suggested.

"I think I will ask Tonks, she is one of my closest friends and besides I am going to be asking Remus to walk me down the aisle. Do you think we could go see Remus today? I want to tell him the news and ask him if he will do it." She asked Draco.

"That's fine with me, whatever you want." Draco said as he bit into his sandwich.

After lunch they said bye to Blaise and Lavendar and headed to Grimmauld place. Remus and Tonks had moved in with Sirius after the war had ended because they didn't want him to live in the house by himself. They had re-done the inside of the house and made it better looking brighter than it had been when Sirius had been a kid.

Tonks and Remus had gotten married after the war had ended and now they had a 2 year old daughter named Emily.

They arrived and knocked on the door and Sirius answered.

"Hermione, Draco so good to see you both." Sirius said grabbing them both into a bear hug.

"How are you Sirius?" Hermione asked him as they walked into the living room.

"Quiet well; I have been keeping busy, playing practical jokes on Remus as usual. How are the two of you?" He asked.



"Good, we actually came to tell you all something, are Remus and Tonks here?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shook his head the proceeded to yell for them instead of politely going and finding them.

"What do you want Sirius? Unless you promise it isn't a practical joke this time I will actually come." Remus yelled back.

"Remus would I honestly pull two jokes on you in the same hour when you will be expecting it? I mean honestly, this is me we are talking about." Sirius called back with a huge grin on his face.

"I wouldn't put it past you Padfoot." Remus said walking into the room covered in green goo.

They all busted out laughing at the same time. Hermione decided to have pity on Remus and took out her wand to clean him off so she could hug him.

"It's good to see you Remus." She told him.

"Same goes to you Hermione. Draco good to see you as well." Remus said as he went over and hugged Draco.

"Good to see you to sir." Draco said.

"Tonks will be down in a little while she is putting Emily down for a nap. So what have the two of you been up to?" He asked taking a seat next to Sirius.



"Nothing much really just working and dating Draco." Hermione said waiting for their reactions.

"You finally made your move on her Draco? Good for you, took you long enough though, I figured after she meet Lucas you had lost your chance. What happened to Lucas anyways? Harry mentioned something about him being in prison and awaiting a trial." Sirius said.

Hermione got pale at the mention of having to tell them about Lucas. She was afraid that they would go find him and kill him. She looked at Draco for some kind of help. He grabbed her hand and told them all about what had happened.

It took them a few minutes to digest what he had told them before they both exploded.

"I knew he was a good for nothing piece of dung. Told you Remus that we should have scared him away the first day we met him." Sirius yelled.

"Will you to both calm down; he is going to be in prison for the rest of his life anyways. I am fine now if you can't tell. Draco is taking good care of me since Lucas." Hermione said trying to console them.

"Still you should have told us, we could have dealt with him sooner and you wouldn't have had to go through all that for so long." Remus said.

"I was afraid and it doesn't matter now. Can we please change the subject? I have something I want to tell you."

"If it is something like what you just told us I am going to need a drink." Remus said.



"No I promise its good news. Draco and I are going to be getting married." Hermione announced.

They both sat there for a few minutes then both got grins on their faces.

"Well congratulations both of you. Shocking still that you two would be getting married but it's wonderful. When is the wedding going to be?" Remus asked.

"We were thinking this summer. July to be exact. There was something else I wanted to ask you Remus. I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle. Before you ask me why my dad isn't doing it let me tell you that my parents haven't really been there for me in years but you have. You took over as being my father figure and it would mean a lot to me if you would." Hermione said quickly.

"It would be my pleasure Hermione." Remus said going over to her and pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"Well I am feeling a bit left out." Sirius said getting a pouty look on his face.

After looking and Sirius and laughing at his child like antics Draco came up with an idea.

"Babe, why don't you have both of them walk you down the aisle? I mean they both have been like fathers for you." Draco suggested.

"I knew I liked you Draco." Sirius jumping up and giving him a big bear hug.



"I think it is a wonderful idea. I would be glad to be given away by two men who raised me." Hermione said hugging Sirius as well.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you asked. I always thought of you as my Daughter, I mean you do have the wit." Remus said.

They sat and talked for another hour and still Tonks hadn't come down, so Hermione asked Remus if he would ask Tonks for her. She was getting tired and didn't want to take up anymore of their time.

As they were walking Hermione stopped and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" She told him when she broke it.

"For what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"For suggesting Sirius be in the wedding also. You made him extremely happy and me also." She said grabbing his hand to continue walking home.

"I just didn't want him to think we didn't appreciate him. He did a lot for me during the war and everything with my father. He stepped up and acted like a father to me as well." Draco told her.

"When we get home do you want to watch a movie or have me read you a book?" Hermione asked.

"Why not both we have the rest of the day?"



"Sounds good to me."

They got home ate dinner while watching Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl, then Hermione started reading Treasure Island to him.

Ok so the next chapter is going to be the wedding. I don't know how long it will take me because I am hoping I get this job I am interviewing for on Monday. It wasn't my best writing I know but I tried. The next chapter will be better.

Read and Review

Giggles


	14. Chapter 14 From this moment

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters

From This Moment

_I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_For better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

For the next few months everything was crazy for Hermione and Draco. With all the wedding plans Hermione had to take time away from work to finish getting all the preparations in order. They decided that they would have the wedding at the manor in the gardens. Once that was announced the house elves started tending to the flowers to make sure they would be in full bloom. Hermione wanted to have it at Hogwarts but since Dumbledore was still hanging in there she didn't want to cause chaos around there.

Once the location was figured out they started to discuss the guest list. Draco said that he wanted only close family and friends but knew that the press would want to be in on the wedding.

"Draco even if the press is there it will not matter, all that matters is that we are going to be getting married becoming husband and wife." Hermione told him grabbing his hand.

"Good point love. Ok so if we have to have the press there then they will be restricted to sit in the back during the ceremony saving the seats in the front for our friends and family. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Ok so Blaise is going to be your best man and you said Harry and Nathan were going to be groomsmen?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I already asked Harry and he said he would do it since Gin is going to be in the wedding party also. I left a message for Nathan to call me back but he hasn't. If he doesn't respond back to me soon I am going to have to choose someone else. I was thinking to ask Sirius but you already asked him to walk you down the aisle."

"If Nathan doesn't call or send you an owl then I will give Sirius up to you. He won't mind since he will still be included in the wedding party." She said to him.

"Alright, that works. What else do we need to do tonight?" He asked her

"What kind of cake do you want? I have tons of pictures of cakes that you can look at in these books. Lavendar and I were looking through earlier and I found a few that I thought you might like." She told him as she handed him a book.

"Babe, I don't care what kind of cake we have at the wedding. They style you want is just fine." He told her as he put the book down.

"Draco, I want us to do this together. It is our wedding, not just mine so please help me."

"Alright, alright, I like this one." He said as he pointed to one in the book.

The cake that he pointed to just happen to be the one that was Hermione's favorite. It was a three layered cake with vanilla frosting. It was designed with roses that were orange and yellow. They had stems and vines wrapping all around the cake. The cake was chocolate with a banana and strawberry filling.

"You sure?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I am sure. What you don't like it?"

"No, it isn't that. It's actually my favorite one."

"Well then it's settled. We will get this cake. Are we done for the night?" He asked her hopeful.

"One last thing and I promise you, we will spend some time together. What color scheme do you want?"

"You already know the answer to that question. I always say green, black or silver. I know black is going to be a for sure color I am just not sure what other color you want?"

"Green is good. I've always liked the color green. Oh wait, we need to figure out what kind of flowers to have." She told him writing down everything that they had talked about so far.

"I would say roses to go along with the cake theme and I have a feeling you're going to want to talk about what kind of food to have at the wedding and the seating arrangement. I think we should have lemon pepper chicken with penne pasta and steamed veggies. As for the seating arrangement I think we should just let people sit where they want. Just so we won't have to hear them complain if we put people who don't like each other at the same table. Now I beg of you, please can we go spend some quality time together. We haven't really spent time with each other for the last few months. I've been busy with work and don't get home till late and you're always gone before I get up in the morning to work on wedding plans with Lav and Gin."

Hermione took a minute to look at Draco and saw the look on his face. It was comical to her. He looked so pathetic. She decided that she would have mercy on him and put aside the rest of the plans for tomorrow. She had to admit that she was missing him. Not going to work with him everyday cut back on their time together.

"Alright, I guess I can take care of the rest myself tomorrow. They only thing left to really do is get my dress and dresses for the girls. What time do you have to be at work in the morning?" she asked him as she got up and pulled him to his feet and led him up stairs.

"I've got an early meeting with the Dean but if you're going to tell me that I need to go to sleep early I will not listen to you. I plan to spend the night with you." Draco told her pulling her in for a kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of telling you to go to sleep, what fun would that be for me?"

The next morning Hermione got up with Draco to go meet with Gin and Lav so that they could go find her a wedding dress. They started in Diagon Alley but after 3 hours of no luck decided to go to Hogsmead for lunch and then continue to look. 2 hours later she still hadn't any luck. Hermione was starting to give up when she spotted a little shop hidden in the back. She had never seen the store before but didn't question that. As they walked toward the shop Hermione noticed that it was a wedding dress shop.

Hermione walked in and saw the wonderful looking dresses. As they wondered through the aisles and looked at all the dresses Hermione was still not seeing one she liked. Just when she was about to give up hope Hermione happed to pull one more out. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the exact dress that she had dreamed about her whole life.

The color was an egg shell white. The top of the dress was a halter top with a Celtic design. The bottom flowed out. Hermione just knew that it was her dress. She called the girls over once she got a dressing room to try it on.

It fit perfectly. Far as she could tell it didn't need to be altered. She walked out to show them causing them to go speechless.

"Mione…..you look stunning." Lavendar told her.

"It fits perfectly. I think I found my dress." Hermione told them looking at herself in the mirror.

Ginny walked over to Hermione to look at the tag and see how much it was.

"Oh my god Hermione, it's on sale to."

After she purchased her dress they went in search of dresses and shoes for Lav and Gin. Hermione thought that she would let them choose the style they each wanted. Ginny chose a strapless knee length hunter green dress. Lav chose one that had a halter top that was also knee length.

After a few more hours of spending time together Hermione decided to surprise Draco at the office. She also wanted to see how he was faring without her there. She felt bad that she had to take time off from work to plan the wedding but now since she had most everything done she figured that she could start back up with work for him.

She walked into the office and found her desk a complete mess. Papers were strewn all over. 'What had Draco been doing? I thought he had a temp.' Hermione thought to herself.

She started making her way to his office. As she got closer she could hear Draco arguing with someone on the phone.

"I don't care, just fix it before the end of the month or you'll regret it." He yelled hanging up on them.

He couldn't believe this. He had received word that the new brooms he was marketing were coming out with glitches. The designers didn't know what was wrong and didn't seem to be trying to figure out it was either. He couldn't believe this, the brooms were set to be released next week and they weren't going to be ready. He had already received orders for them.

"Well I can see that you aren't having a very good day then." Hermione said from the door way.

Draco looked up and saw the one person who could make his day better. He got up and walked over to Hermione pulling her into his arms and just holding her.

"I've been having the worst day but you just made it better."

"What happened today and where is the temp you were supposed to higher my desk is a complete disaster?"

"She was incompetent; I swear she didn't know her left hand from her damn ear. As for what happened is the designers on the new brooms messed up somehow and now just put it this way the brooms aren't going to come out next week like they were supposed to unless they get their asses moving and fix it."

"Ok first things first you could have gotten another person to take over for her when you fired her and second thing is it would have been better if you wouldn't have yelled at them, I know your mad but remember they're the ones who are making your equipment so be nicer to them."

"I didn't get another person because you've gotten me spoiled. I usually don't have to ask you to do anything because you've already done it and for your sake I will try to be nicer to my employees. What are you doing here anyways, aren't you supposed to be out with the girls doing wedding stuff?"

"We finished everything it taken care of and the dresses are being altered. I figured since I was done with all of that I would come and see how you have been fairing without me."

"Thank god you have."

--

It was finally the day of the wedding. July 24. Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams. She hadn't slept at all last night which was mostly due to the fact that Draco had stayed the night at Blaise's house after the bachelor party because they had agreed that they shouldn't see each other the night before.

Hermione got out of bed around 7 that morning and started to get things going. She instructed the house elves as to where she wanted to place tables and chairs for the ceremony. Draco and her decided that they would set a huge tent up outside for dinner and dancing.

Just as Hermione was about to sit down and have some breakfast Ginny and Lavender came out running around yelling for her.

"What are you doing you need to start getting ready."Gin told her.

"I've still got hours before its going to be time to start." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, its noon and the wedding starts at 4. You only have 3 hours to get ready now start moving." Lav told her.

"Alright, I'll go start getting ready."

She then proceeded for the next 2hours to let them poke and prod her. They started with her hair. It took them 3 different styles until she said ok. Her hair was half up, half down with soft curls with little jewels pinned throughout it. While the girls started doing their hair Hermione started to do her makeup. She put green eye shadow on followed by a light brown to make her eyes look more honey colored. She then added brown lipstick. She then went about putting on her necklace that was a silver serpent. The eyes had emerald jewels for them. She then put on her emerald earrings that Draco had gotten her for their anniversary. She then magically did a French manicure on her finger and toe nails. It was only 2:30 so Hermione decided to just take a minute to just sit down. Today she would leave her old life behind her for good now. She was starting a new life full of love and happiness.

Draco was sitting in his study drinking a glass of firewhiskey. This was going to be the best day of his life or at least the being of the best days of his life. Hermione was truly going to be his for the rest of their lives.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed it is 3:30 you're getting married in 30 minutes man. Stop thinking of all the positions you plan to try out with Hermione on the honeymoon and get moving." Blaise told him.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Draco said getting up and heading to one of the guest bedrooms.

Draco started putting on his suit. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt, green vest, black tie and black dress shoes. He then gelled and ran his fingers through his hair making him have messy spikes. Just as he was done Harry walked into the room.

"You ready to go get married?" He asked him.

"More then you know." Draco told him looking himself over in the mirror then walking out.

Draco walked out into the back yard to the area that they had set up for the ceremony. It was next to the pond and surrounded by all colored roses. There was a white carpet leading up to the altar and it was strewn with red rose pedals. Draco walked down towards the priest stopping occasionally to greet some of the guest. He finally made it to the front of the altar and turned to view the guest that had shown up for the wedding.

'This is it; I am getting married to the girl of my dreams.' He thought to himself as the music started and the guest all found seats.

Hermione was just putting on her veil when she heard the music start playing. She looked at the door and smiled. She started making her way to the doors just as Remus came walking in to get her and the rest of the girls.

"You ladies ready?" He asked the others.

They all responded then walked out of the room to meet up with the groomsmen they would walk with.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Remus asked her as he grabbed her arm.

"More then you will ever know. Thank you again Remus for walking me down the aisle. It means a lot to me." She told him kissing his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to do this. In my heart you are my daughter. Now let's go, he is waiting for you."

Draco was starting to get nervous as the bridesmaids and groomsmen starting walking down the aisle. He was hoping that she wouldn't all of a sudden change her mind about marrying him.

'What if she thinks she is just making a mistake? What if I was just some kind of rebound?'

Just as Draco's thoughts got any further the doors opened and he saw Hermione standing at the end of the aisle in the most stunning dress. She looked like an angel, his angel.

Hermione stood at the end of the aisle looking at Draco for a few minutes before her and Remus started their decent.

Right before the doors had opened Hermione started to get scared. 'What if he changed his mind and he isn't there when the doors open? What if he is just messing around with me and plans to tell me just that when I get to the altar? Wait, what am I thinking he wouldn't do that'

It seemed to take an eternity for Hermione to reach Draco. Neither one of them took their eyes off each other the whole time she was walking towards him.

Once they reached Draco, Remus kissed Hermione on the cheek then handed her over to Draco. The moment they joined hands all of their worries just washed away. Nothing could go wrong now that they had reached this moment.

They walked and took their positions in front of the minister. Since the moment she walked out they hadn't been able to take their eyes off of each other. It was as if nothing else in the world existed.

"Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked

"I do." Remus said as he sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not lawfully be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione held her breath while she waited for the minister to continue. After what seemed an eternity he continued without any objections.

"As we all go through life we hope to find that someone that can love us till the end of time. We hope to find that person that will share in our joy and sadness. Love is a magical journey that everyone should experience as these two people have. Now, as I understand you have written your own vows? Draco you go first."

"Hermione, I have loved you since that fateful summer we were thrown together. I have wished for the day that I would be able to make you mine. These last few months have been the greatest of my life. You are one of the only people that I have ever been able to be my true self with. From this day forward I promise to cherish you till the day I die."

"Now you Hermione"

"Draco, I can honestly tell you that I never thought that I would be marrying you but I must say that I am glad that it is you. I felt a connection to you since 7th year but never thought that you would give me the time of day. Now here were are making a commitment to be together for the rest of time. I have never been happier and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives."

"The rings please, Draco repeat after me with this ring with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed" Draco said as he slipped the ring onto Hermiones finger.

"Hermione, repeat after me……"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronoucne you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. After a couple of mintues they pulled away from each other and everyone began to cheer. They grabbed each others hands and headed into the house so that they could change.

They went up to their bedroom to change. As Hermione was starting to unzip her dress she felt Draco slide his arms around her.

"Can't we just go straight to the honeymoon?"Draco asked as he started to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Oh Draco as much as I would love that we can't just abandon our guest." Hermione told him as she turned around to give him kiss.

"Do you know how happy I was to see you at the end of the aisle?" He asked her just hugging her.

"As happy as I was and still am."

"Lets change and get down there then. The faster we get done with our guest the faster I get to make love to my new wife." Draco said as he let her go to change.

They changed then proceded to go down to mingle with their guest.

Ok I know it isn't very long but I figured a short chapter was better then nothing at all. So sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with school but I am now a medical assisstant. I will try to update again soon but no promises.

Giggles


	15. Chapter 15 I do cherish you

Chapter 15 I do cherish you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel _

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life you don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love this much, I do_

_In my world, before you I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

'_Til that day I found you_

_How you opened me heart_

'_Til my dying day if you're asking do I love you this much?_

_I do, oh I do_

After a few hours of mingling with guest it was time for the toasts to the bride and groom. It had been decided that Blaise, as the best man would go first then Ginny.

Blaise picked up his glass and tapped it with a knife to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone quite down I'm trying to make a toast here. Ok, let me be the first to say that today was a long time coming. I have known since 7th year that Draco and Hermione were meant to be with each other. From the moment Draco confessed to me that he had a crush on Hermione over several cases of firewhiskey, I knew that he would get her somehow. I am so

happy that you two found each other. You both deserve to have happiness in your lives. To Draco and Hermione." Blaise finished and raised his glass in salute to them.

After the guest cheered and the press got a few pictures in while Blaise had been talking, it was Ginny's turn to make a speech. She rose and gained everyone's attention a lot easier.

"I have to say that I never thought the day would come that I would see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be married. They had been enemies for years but look at them now they are in love and married. I've known Hermione since her first year at Hogwarts and she deserves to be happy and Draco you make happy. I just want you to know that if you hurt her Draco I will hunt you down and fong you because she is my sister. Any who to the happy couple." Ginny said raising her glass to them.

As soon as Ginny finished she went over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I meant every word Mione, you are my sister and I will do anything for you." She told her with tears in her eyes to match the ones that were streaming down Hermione's face.

"Thanks Gin, I love you too." Hermione said.

Draco looked over at Hermione while she was talking and hugging Ginny. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have her as his wife. He had the rest of his life to make her happy and to cherish her.

As Draco was lost in his thoughts Harry came and slapped a hand on his back.

"So where are you taking Hermione on your honeymoon?" Harry asked him

"Well at first I thought we would go to Hawaii but when I tried to get a room at the best hotel there they were all booked and none of the other hotels were good enough for our honeymoon so I settled decided that I would just take her to my villa in Tuscany. She always said that she wanted to go to Italy and this way we will have all the privacy we want." He told him with the wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hey man we may be friends now, which on many levels is a miracle but that doesn't mean I want to hear about what you and Hermione do in privacy got it?" Harry asked Draco with a comically painful expression on his face.

Laughing Draco pushed him with his shoulder. "Alright man, I'll try to remember that in the future, it's not likely but I shall try. Thanks for coming by the way; it means a lot to Hermione and to me." Draco said shaking Harry's hand.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world man, ah here is Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said grabbing Hermione and giving her a kiss on the check.

"Hands off my wife" Draco told them as he grabbed her and Harry walked off laughing.

"So can we leave for our honeymoon yet?" Draco asked her in between kissing her.

Hermione giggled "Draco just have a little more patience. We haven't even had our first dance as husband and wife and we have yet to cut our cake." She told him as she grabbed his face to hold him still for a kiss.

Just as they were about to get very deep into their kiss Blaise came walking up interrupting them.

"As much as I would love to let you two continue this, it is time for you guys to cut the cake and the photographer wants some pictures. So let's get a move on love birds." Blaise told them as he threw his arms around both of their shoulders steering them toward the table with the cake and presents.

They all headed over to the table and saw that the guest had already started to gather in front of the table.

Hermione looked around and saw that everyone that she cared about was there to support her in her choices. She looked at Draco and saw that he was already looking at her with such love in her eyes that she knew no matter what happened now she had him in her life. She was now Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

As she was lost in her thoughts Draco was trying to figure out what she was thinking. He wanted nothing more than to whisk her away to the villa and get her to tell while he was ravishing her.

"Everyone it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake then for them to have their first dance as husband and wife so gather around." Ginny announced to the crowd of guest.

Draco grabbed the knife while Hermione was still off in her own world. He went up behind her and got her attention by biting her ear.

"The sooner we cut the cake and dance the sooner we get to our honeymoon." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione snapped out of her thought process and looked up at Draco adoringly. "Then I guess that we should get a move on Mr. Malfoy" She told him as she kissed his cheek.

Hermione put one of her hands over Draco's on the knife and they cut into the cake. Hermione decided that she wanted to have a little fun and grabbed a piece pretending that she was just going to feed it him as he was doing to her but instead she smashed it into his face.

Draco stood there for a moment in shock, staring at her like she was crazy. Hermione tried extremely hard not to laugh at him but couldn't hold on long when some of the smashed cake fell off his face and landed on his shirt.

"You know, I think that it was a good idea that we changed out of our wedding clothes because if we didn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Draco said as he proceeded to grab Hermione and plant kisses and cake all over her face and clothes.

While the two of them were kissing the elves started to cut and pass out the cake to the rest of the guest. Hermione took out her wand and cleaned both of them off.

Hermione grabbed onto Draco and whispered into his ear.

"Let's have our dance and then take off so that we can start our honeymoon."

"Sounds good to me my love, I'll go tell the band that we are going to have our dance now be right back."He told her kissing her on the forehead.

While Draco went to tell the band Hermione watched him. She was the happiest woman on earth.

"So I take it that you're happy if that smile is anything to go on." Remus said as he put an arm around her waist.

"I want to thank you again Remus for giving me away. It meant a lot to me. I love you so much." Hermione told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was more than happy to do it. Like I've told you several times I was honored to do it. I got to give away my daughter at her wedding." Remus said hugging her before Draco came back up.

"You enjoying yourself Remus?" Draco asked as he put his arm around Hermione.

"I'm having a grand time, thank you. Looks like it's time for your dance."

Draco grabbed onto Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. As they came together the band started playing a song that Hermione loved.

"Where did you hear this song?" She asked Draco

He pulled her closer "7th year you played it for me when we were our common room and said that this was the song that you wanted to dance to at your wedding. I thought it would be appropriate." Draco told her giving her a kiss.

"You remembered that?"

"Of course because I actually got that CD, the only muggle thing I had ever bought by the way, the next day. I wanted to memories this song so that if I ever did get a chance to see you again I could sing it to you."

Hermione looked up at Draco with pure love in her eyes. No one had ever done something like this for her in all her life. No guy she had ever dated and or were friends with every remembered anything she said about music.

"Plus I loved you even then and was hoping that one day it would be me that you married and look here we are on the day of our wedding, dancing to the song that you said was perfect and my love, it is perfect."

Hermione looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes, she married the perfect man. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder as they continued to dance. Draco started to sing quietly into Hermione ears.

"I do cherish you, for the rest of my life you don't have to think twice, from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you, if you're asking do I love you this much, I do."

As the song kept going they were in their own world. They didn't even notice when others began to join them on the dance floor.

When the song ended they had every intention of leaving for their honeymoon but were interrupted when the band leader said that it was time for the traditional father daughter dance. Hermione just stood there for a minute not sure what to do. She knew that he parents already left and went home. They left right after the ceremony ended. Just as she was just about to go up to the band and tell them that there wasn't going to be a father daughter dance.

Before she got all the way to the band Remus grabbed her arm and led her out onto the dance floor. He flashed her one of his most charming smiles as they began to dance.

"You didn't think that you were going to get away without dancing with me did you? It tradition for us to dance together."

"I should have known. Your daughter is going to have the best father." She told him.

Half way through the dance Sirius came up and tapped on Remus's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?"

"Sure Sirius" Hermione said smiling at Remus.

They both knew that he was feeling just a little left out even though he got to be in the wedding party he still didn't get to be a big part.

"I'm glad that you're here Sirius. Just so you know you're like a father to me as well. I wouldn't have felt right about getting married if you hadn't been here and been part of the wedding party. I also hope that one day you will find the happiness that I have." She told him

"I feel so touched. I love you Mione and I am honored that you consider me your father. I just am glad to see you happy. You deserve it. As for me finding happiness, I already have it with you, Draco, Harry and Ginny plus the baby she is carrying and of course Remus and Tonks."

"You know what I mean; you need to start dating….."

"Hey, I date just haven't found the right girl yet but I will when the time is right. I better let you get back to your husband he is looking a little peeved that you're not already gone yet. Congratulations and have a good time and your honeymoon." He said as he kissed her then let her go back to Draco.

Hermione spotted Draco talking to Harry and Blaise. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He instinctively put his arms around her while he was still discussing Quidditch.

They were standing there so long that Hermione started to get impatient. She decided that she would give Draco the motivation to quit talking and get a move on.

She stood up the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. "As fascinating as the conversation is, I figured you would want to get a move on because if not then I am just going to go upstairs and go to sleep. I'm exhausted." Hermione told him as she pinched his butt.

Draco got a smirk on his face "Well gentlemen I think we can continue this discussion another time. It's time for me and my gorgeous wife to get a move on." He told them as he started to pull Hermione to the door.

Hermione laughed "Draco we have to tell our guests bye before we go taking off and I still need to throw the bouquet." She said as she pulled on his hand.

All the guests noticed them heading to the door and started gathering waiting for them to make their goodbyes.

"Ok everyone I'm going to throw the bouquet now, so gather round." Hermione said.

As all the women started gathering around Draco took the chance to go check with Ginny to make sure everything would be taken care of while they were gone. He wanted to make sure that the house got cleaned up and all that jazz.

Hermione threw the bouquet and saw that Sirius, in his dog form had caught it and was now running off with it. Most of the women were chasing after him trying to steal it from him.

After they said all their goodbyes Draco took Hermione hand and led her to the fireplace so that they could floo over to the villa.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked Draco as they stepped into the fireplace.

"No. it's a surprise. You will just have to wait till we get there now wont you." He told her grabbing a hand full of floo powder and saying Malfoy Villa.



They arrived at the villa in a swirl of ashes and soot. Hermione still wasn't to use to flooing she ended up almost falling out but Draco caught her in his arms.

"I do love when women fall at me." Draco commented as he grabbed her hand to show her around the villa.

"I was falling at you I'm simply just not used to flooing."

As they started through the house Hermione was shocked that it was even more extravagant then Malfoy manor is.

"Do all of the houses you own look like royalty lives there?" Hermione asked Draco admiring a painting of what appeared to be a castle in Ireland.

Draco chuckled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, all the houses the Malfoy's own look like this in one way or another and their not just my houses anymore their yours as well my love."

"Right, of course how could I forget? Now as much as I would love to keep touring the house I think that I would rather go to bed." Hermione told him as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmm….sounds good to me too, I'm tired." Draco said as he picked her up to take her to their room.

As Draco was making his way up the stairs Hermione was busy nipping at his ears and kissing his neck. It was driving him crazy. He started walking faster when she was running her fingers through his hair and sucking on his neck.

Once they got to the room Draco walked over to the bed and threw Hermione onto it making her laugh. He then joined her on the bed lying himself on top of her. He gave her a long passionate kiss. They were both fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Draco won the fight for dominance and let Hermione know it by biting her lower lip. Hermione was running her fingers through Draco's hair and thrusting her body into Draco's letting him know what she wanted.

Draco started to reach for the back of Hermione's dress when she ran her hand down his chest and rub it against is member. She caused Draco to have to break the kiss and take a breath while resting his forehead against hers.

"You're killing me love, let's get you out of this dress so we can get a little closer what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me my darling." She commented to him linking her arms around his neck.

"You know, I loved the way you looked in your wedding dress but this one is even better. With this V neckline and how it swishes when you were dancing or walking around the hall earlier. It was driving me insane. All I could think about was getting you out of it." He told her as he ran his hand down in between her breast then moved them to the back to unzip her.

Draco slowly started sliding the straps to her dress down following it kisses. Once he got both straps down he just took the dress completely off of her. He didn't want to prolong it too much longer. He was already painfully hard, he didn't think that he was going to last much longer.

After he got her Dress off, he just sat there for a minute staring at her. She was now only wearing her underwear that was white to match both of her dresses she wore that day and leggings that were connected to her underwear and her white stiletto heels.

"God you're like a fantasy come true. I think that I'll leave the leggings and heels on for now."

"If that's what you want love but now let's get you out of these clothes because I want to see your beautiful body. It seems like months since I last saw you naked when in reality it's only been a few days." She told him as she started to un-button his shirt.

Once she got his shirt unbuttoned she proceeded to run her hands up and down his chest. When that started to not be enough she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor.

Draco couldn't wait any longer; he jumped off the bed and took his shoes, shocks, pants and boxers off in record time. After he was completely void of clothes he jumped back on the bed to strip Hermione of her underwear.

Once she was naked except for the leggings and heels he laid his body back on hers. Hermione didn't even wait for him to make a move she just wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck bringing his face down for a long kiss.

Draco couldn't wait any longer he entered her in one long thrust. Once he was fully embedded both of them groaned. He started moving slowly and planned on keeping a slow pace until Hermione squeezed his butt.

His thrust started getting more vigorous as he got closer and closer to release.

"Come for me Hermione, come on." Draco encouraged her as he thrust harder.

Just as Draco felt Hermione orgasm he let go and emptied his seed into her. They lay joined together for a few minutes trying to catch their breath before Draco rolled off of her.

He looked over at Hermione to see if she had caught he breath back and saw the smile on her face. He smiled in reaction to it then kissed the top of her head.

"We are no officially husband and wife. No going back now babe." Draco commented.

"Darn and here I was about to go off and file for an annulment so I could run off with the photographer from the wedding." Hermione said.

Draco grabbed her and pinched her butt in response to her remark.

"You're hilarious."

"I try. I love you so much Draco I could never be happier in my life." She told him getting up to kiss him.

"You're my world now; the only way I could get any happier is when we have kids." He told her as she rested her head on his shoulder settling down.

"What do you say I go get us a bottle of champagne and we have it out on the terrace and look at the stars for a while the go another round?" He asked her as he got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Sounds like a plan." She told him as she took off her heels and stockings then pulled on his discarded shirt.

Draco went down stairs and grabbed a bottle while Hermione grabbed a blanket and went outside to settle down on one of the lounge chairs. When Draco came back he poured two glasses handed her one then sat behind her on the chair.

'This was the day that begins the rest of our lives together' Hermione thought while she rested against her husband.

"I love you Draco." Hermione told him kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, more than you could imagine."



Ok I know it took me forever to update trust me I know. I had a lot of stuff going on with school and all that. I graduated but now I am going to be started an RN program at MSU. So I'll update as soon as I can which won't be as long this time because now that I moved to Montana I don't have much to do.

Review pleases

ss


	16. Chapter 16 Good morning Beautiful

Chapter 16: Good Morning Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

_Good morning beautiful how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning, beautiful day_

_I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night_

_I had no reason to care_

_Well, since you've come along, I can see the dawn_

'_Cause I know, you'll be there_

_Good morning beautiful how was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_

_And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face_

_It's a good morning beautiful day_

_I never worry if it's raining outside_

'_Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines_

Draco woke up the next morning with a huge grin on his face. He looked down at Hermione whose head was resting on his chest. Who would have thought that he would ever be lying naked in a bed with Hermione Granger….well Hermione Malfoy now he thought?

It truly was a beautiful morning. He had everything that he had wanted in his life except children but that was bound to happen eventually. He at least wanted four kids, two boys and two girls. That way they would be even in number and always have someone to play with or just to talk to.

He wouldn't have just one kid because it was miserable growing up all alone. He just hoped Hermione felt the same way to. They hadn't discussed it in full quite yet. It was his hope that she would want to start having kids within at least a year. He wanted to make sure that when him and Hermione were old, that all their kids would be grown up and have families of their own.

While lost in thought he started to feel a hand stroke his chest. He looked down and saw that  
Hermione was awake and staring up at him.

"Morning beautiful" he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"What time is it?" She asked stretching and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"About 11, you want some breakfast?"

"Mmmmmmm…in a little while; I want to shower first. Are you planning to join me?" She asked him biting his ear.

"I'm thinking about it." He told her, rolling her beneath him kissing her senseless.

"Just thinking about? It seems to me that you have a better idea in mind." Hermione told while he was busy placing kisses up and down her neck.

After Draco spent a little more time on her neck he lifted his face and just stared down at her.

"What?" Hermione asked him with a smile on her face

"I just love you so much." He told her resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. You're my life now Draco."

After they took a shower they ordered up breakfast.

"So what are the plans today?" Hermione asked

"Well I thought that we could just go site see around Tuscany today, then floo over to Venice tomorrow. What do you think? We can do anything that you want while we are here."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out. It all sounds great. Are we going to go to any of the museums?"

"Of course, I know how much you love them." He told her smiling at her.

Hermione and Draco spent the whole day going around Tuscany.

That evening when they returned to villa they walked in to the smell of freshly baked bread and rosemary chicken.

"Oh, that smells wonderful. How did you know that I would want chicken for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Because love, I know how much you love anything chicken." He told her giving her a kiss on the head as he went to put their bags down.

"I still can't believe that you bought not only one of those swords but five of them. What on earth do you plan to do with them?" Hermione asked him.

"They're for decoration, what else?"

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Hermione said as she smiled and headed toward the kitchen.

"So what do you want to watch?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No idea, what do we have to watch?"

"Well, do you want action, comedy, drama, animation, Sci-Fi, fantasy, romance?"

"Do you have anything like the 10th Kingdom you showed me?"

"Yes, I have Dinotopia, Magical Legend of Leprechauns, which are made by the same people; I also have Alice in Wonderland and Merlin." Hermione told him.

"You should know by now love that I have no idea what any of those movies are be about except Alice in Wonderland if it is anything like the book."

"Ok Dinotopia is about two brothers who are in a plane crash while visiting their dad and get stranded in place called Dinotopia where people and dinosaurs co-exist. Magical Legend of Leprechauns is about this guy who goes to Ireland to find good land for his company to build a golf course on and he ends up becoming involved with a war that's been going on between leprechauns and fairies and the last one Merlin is about the wizard who helped make Arthur into the king that he became; so, which one most appeals to you?"

"Uhhhh…..how about we just go with Alice in Wonderland, at least that I've heard about." He told her.

Hermione just laughed and put the movie in. She made them popcorn while Draco sat, enthralled by the previews.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I was wondering we haven't talked about having kids since that one time in New York, how many did you say you wanted?"

"I've always wanted a big family so I was thinking at least four; I really want mostly boys but at least one girl. I remember you saying that you wanted more girls, right?"

"Yeah, but honestly I just want a big family too, it was always lonely growing up alone. So as long as there is at least two I'll be happy."

They sat there watching the movie for a while before Draco had another question for Hermione.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"When did you want to start having kids?" He asked her staring at her face trying to see her expressions.

Hermione stopped the movie then looked at Draco, contemplating the question. When did she want to start having kids? Did she want to wait for awhile and just live married life or start trying to have a baby now, while they were young?

Draco sat there starting to get worried. What if she doesn't want to start having kids soon? He already knew that he wanted to start as soon as possible because he wanted to be young enough to be there for his kids through their entire lives. He was just about to say something when Hermione finally answered him.

"Well I think that I would want to start having kids soon. I would love for our kids to be able to grow up with Xander and Harry and Gins kids." Hermione told him.

Draco sat there for a moment before he got a Cheshire cat like grin on his face. "So does that mean we should get started right now?" He asked making a grab for her.

Before he managed to get his arms around her, Hermione took off down the hall laughing and running.

"Only if you can catch me." She yelled back at him.

Draco was off the couch like a lightning bolt and went after her. He ran in the direction he saw her go but had to stop halfway and listen to see if he could hear her if she went into any of the rooms that were located on the first floor.

He heard a slight noise in the library. As he walked all the way in he felt someone jump on his back and bite his ear.

"Lookie what I caught?" Hermione said to him as she proceeded to suck on his neck.

"Well, what happens since you're the one that caught me love?" Draco asked as he grabbed her and brought her to the front of him.

"Oh I don't know that we could play a board game or something. Like scatagories." Hermione said with an innocent facial expression.

"A Board game huh? I think I have a better idea." He then proceeded to pin her against the nearest wall and kissing till they were both breathless and a little light headed.

After a long drawn out bout of kissing, they both had to come up for air. While they were catching their breath Draco looked at his wife and just smiled.

"I really hope that smile means that your thinking of taking me to bed really soon." She told him as she started running her hands up and down his back while at the same time biting his ear.

Draco just smirked at her and started to undo her pants. "Who says we need a bed?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds then attacked each other as if they hadn't been together in months instead of just hours.

Draco pulled Hermiones shirt off and unsnapped her bra in one smooth motion. The moment the bra was off he grabbed and started massaging her breast. He broke away from their kiss to turn his mouth to other places. While Draco was sucking on her breast Hermione tugged on the hem of his shirt to let him know she wanted to get him out of it. He was only too happy to oblige.

Once his shirt was off Draco went right back to her breast. Hermione started unbuttoning his pants and pushed them down to grab a hold of hid harden member threw his boxer shorts.

Draco stopped sucking the instant he felt her squeeze him. He had to take a deep breath before he was able to say anything to her. "You keep doing that babe; I won't be able to hold out very long." He panted into her ear.

"Then how about that we just cut the fore play out for the moment and just get things really started?" She asked him biting his ear.

He whole hardly agreed and stripped both of them out of the rest of their clothes in record time. He lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist, then he pushed himself into her wet heat and started pumping himself in and out.

Draco had his face pressed against her neck, trying to make himself hold out just a little longer so that she would find pleasure before himself. He knew one sure fire way of making sure of that so he removed his hand from her ass, where it had been and brought it around to the front and stroked her clit making her in moan in pleasurable agony.

Right when Hermione felt her orgasm coming she grabbed Draco for one last euphoric kiss. They both found fulfillment at the same moment.

Draco stood there for a few moments before he just had to sit down on the ground. He turned them around so that he was the one facing the wall and slid down, adjusting Hermione in his lap while they caught their breath.

"Well, even if we didn't just make a baby we can't say that that wasn't fun and enjoyable." Draco said with his face pressed against her neck.

Hermione just laughed and gave him a short kiss. "That's exactly what I was just thinking as well and think of all the fun that we are going to have until then." Hermione said back to him.

"What do you say that we go finish that movie then go to bed?" Draco asked her while pushing her hair off of her neck and gazing into her eyes.

"Sounds like a great plan, but before that what do you say we get some gelato?"

"Do you want to go out and get some or just see if the elves stocked some in the freezer?"

"Whatever you want to do." Hermione responded while she disentangled herself from him and started to pick up her clothes and put them on.

"Well I say that we go out and get some so that I can show off my beautiful wife. You're welcomed to come as well by the way." Draco said with a laugh as Hermione threw his shirt at him.

"Haha…..I'm married to a funny man am I?" Hermione commented as she walked out of the room to put on her shoes.

Just as Draco was about to follow her out of the room he heard an owl come through the window. He turned around and saw a snowy owl approach.

"Baby, we got a letter from Harry." Draco yelled to Hermione.

He stuck out his arm for Hedwig to land on and took the letter from her mouth and stroked her neck. Just as Draco was about to open the letter Hermione walked back in and Hedwig flew to her to give her a few affectionate nips.

"Hey girl, how are you?" She asked the owl and she pet her.

"Do you want to read it or do you want me to just read it out loud?"

"Read it out loud. Is there food for her anywhere?" She asked him.

"Yeah, there's a room off the kitchen where she'll find some food, water and a perch to rest on." He told her as he opened the letter to read it out loud.

'To the Malfoy's,

Boy is that going to take some time getting used to but I think that it suits you Mione. Just wanted to let you know that all is well here. Your cats are doing just fine other then when Astraios got outside when somebody left the door open which was Harry by the way. It took us 3 hours to find the little bugger. He ended up finding a hole in that tree that's in the backyard. Well any who, Harry and I will be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow to go visit for a while with Dumbledore and check out our offices and classrooms to see if there is anything we want to change even though it is a bit early, considering that the school year doesn't start till the end of August. The main reason I wanted to write you was that I went to the doctors today and found out some really great news. As you well know, Harry and I are having a baby, what we didn't plan on was having twins! Twins, can you believe it? I was speechless when he told me. Harry stood there for a moment before he went dancing down the hall. We also found out that we're having a boy and a girl. I just really had to share this new information with you Mione. Hope that you two are having a fantastic time. See you when you get home in a few days.

Love

The Potters

Oh by the way Harry says hi'

"I can't believe that their having twins. Harry just has to be so ecstatic. He has always wanted to have a big family. I mean he got that once he married Gin, but now they are going to have their own little family that I am pretty sure will grow." Hermione said while she walked over to Draco and took the letter from him.

Draco just looked at Hermione and just smiled and kissed the top of her head. He realized that they could have waited to tell them the news until they got home in a few days but Ginny and Harry really wanted to make sure that Hermione knew how much they really loved her. They had been trying for the last few months since they had gotten engaged to show Hermione that they didn't just want her around for her brains but that they actual loved her as a friend or actually more than that as a sister.

"You know if we want to our kids to grow up with theirs we really need to get cracking. Looks like we are going to be really busy for a long time." Draco said.

Hermione looked up at him and just smiled. She put the letter down on one of the table and hugged Draco. She was so happy for her two friends and these days she could really see that they did care for her. They went out of their way to make sure that she got word as soon as they found out that they were having twins.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I would love for our kids to grow up with their kids as well. Plus Blaise already has a son too. I think it would be good for all of our kids to be able to be at school together. Never having to worry about having friends or not." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and started walking out of the library.

"Where did you want to go get gelato?" Draco asked her as she led him to the door.

"Why don't we take a drive and see where we end up for it?" Hermione asked grabbing the keys.

They spent the next hour driving around before they go gelato and then headed back home to finish watching the movie. After the movie they went up stairs to go to bed.

The next few days they went to Venice, Rome, and then Florence. While they were in Florence there was a market going on and Hermione found some really cute baby clothes to give to Harry and Ginny. Draco decided that he wanted to get something for the expecting parents also but nothing as girly as baby clothes. He wanted something more manly. He then had the perfect idea to just give them something from his company. He knew how much the little red head and Harry loved Quidditch so he figured he we get something made for a baby that would change as the kids got older so that they would always be able to us it no matter what.

He just thought himself just brilliant. He then proceeded to tell Hermione that and she thought it was the greatest idea.

That night after they went to a fancy restaurant for dinner they were just sitting on the balcony enjoying the evening air and looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry that we were only able to take a week for our honeymoon." Draco told Hermione kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's alright. I know that you didn't want to be away from the company for too long with that big deal coming up for the Irish team. We couldn't leave Blaise in charge for too long who knows what kind of ideas he would have come up with. Plus, I really miss home and the cats." Hermione told him leaning her head back into his chest.

"I have to admit I do miss those little miscreants. What time do you want to leave in the morning?"

"Since tomorrow is Sunday I figured we could still sleep in then just head home once we are awake and just have breakfast there. Then I thought that we would go see Gin and Harry to give them the baby clothes and get the cats."

"Ok, sounds good to me. What do you say we have one last hooray before we have to leave?" Draco asked her as he started nipping at her neck.

Before she could respond Draco had turned her around and gave her a long drawn out kiss. They made love on the balcony under the stars before they went to sleep.

Ok so I know that it took me a few years to update but finally I have. Life has been a little crazy and I just kept have writers block. I am going to actually try to finish this story this year. Hope you all still enjoy the story. I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to start a new chapter for when they get back home and stuff like that. I know it seems a little quick for them to want kids but hey why not make it happen soon. Enjoy!

Read and Review

Natalie


End file.
